Frozen Tears
by WhisperedMemories
Summary: When the Autobot base is attacked by the Decepticons, a youngling is left behind.The question is,who's youngling is it and why was it in an attack force? Megatron is back with a new plan to dominate the world,that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Tears :Chapter one.

A/n: if at any time you are confused by the timeline, don't worry. I am working on fixing it and one will soon be available in my profile! =]

Bumblebee's point of view:

Since Sam wasn't coming home during the human holidays this year, I was spending more time with the Autobots this holiday. Christmas is a strange thing for a Cybertronian like me. Holidays were an Earth tradition and the only thing I had ever celebrated was my spark day. As I drove across the outer road of our new base, I couldn't believe that where Sam was had the precipitation called snow. My internal thermometer indicated it was a cool 65 degrees here in Diego Garcia. I gunned my powerful engine as the light faded from the sky and hurried to the hanger before Ironhide could hound me for breaking curfew again.

The mech was such a cranky slaggard sometimes. Though Ratchet the Hatchet was the king slaggard himself, and I had a feeling it would be he who would punish me for breaking curfew this time. I silenced my engines and killed my lights as I slowly crept into the main hanger. I thought I was safe until the lights snapped on and the spawn of Unicron himself stood there, along with the rest of my guardians.

"Bumblebee, you're late again" Ratchet growled.

I silently began to pray to Primus as he stepped forward. Luckily for me Optimus came to my rescue for what I was sure was the last time.

"Ratchet, I believe we can give Bumblebee a break this time. It's the human holiday of …" he paused and looked back at the newly arrived Prowl.

"Christmas, sir" He replied with a scowl. Ironhide snorted behind him and Chromia smacked him despite the fact she was laughing too.

"… Ah yes, Christmas. I'm sure no one saw him out in the command center. I'm sure he won't do it again. He knows the consequences if he does." Optimus protested while giving me a warning glare as if to say_ "I have saved you for the last time you little fragger." _

Optimus then smiled at me and Ratchet gave me a look and went back to his med bay, grumbling about soft commanders and dumb aft younglings.

"Come on Bumblebee, you need to see something" Ironhide growled playfully. He pushed open the door and I reeled back as I was surprised by Sam and Mikaela attacking my legs.

"Merry Christmas!" they chorused up at me. I laughed and crouched down to their level.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I replied. Mikaela held up a wrapped box with a huge yellow bow on it.

"What's this?" I asked. I had never seen such a strangely wrapped box outside the Television.

"It's your Christmas present silly!" Mikaela giggled. Sam grinned up at me.

"Well don't just stand there, open it."

I carefully picked it up and made many desperate attempts to untie the bow, but to no avail. Sam looked up questionably at me.

"What's wrong Bee? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's not that. I can't open it" I replied embarrassed. It was quiet for a breem or two then Ironhide erupted into laughter. Soon everyone was roaring with laughter and Mikaela held out her hand for the box. Just as she was about to open it, the world exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen tears chapter 2 

Credit goes to Karategal for the scruff bar idea. If anything else needs to be credited, don't hesitate to tell me. Be nice! This is my first actual fanfiction.

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT slagging own Transformers. If they did,I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I ?**

**Optimus's point of view**

I smiled down at the human younglings. Bumblebee was truly surprised by their visit. I had been worried of late about Bumblebee. He had been quiet lately, bored without someone similar to his age to hang out with. Sideswipe had been out on patrol and Sunstreaker was still recovering in the Med Bay from his landing wounds. I waited patiently for Bumblebee to open his odd looking gift. I was about to ask him what was the matter when Sam beat me to it. His answer had even Ratchet laughing.

Mikaela held out her amazingly delicate hands for the present. Just as she was about to open it my sensors went off. I quickly threw myself over the two humans as the wall exploded behind me.

"Bumblebee, get them out of here!" I yelled while pulling out my plasma guns. He nodded his mask covered face and quickly scooped up his charges. I turned to focus on the fight and found myself face to face with my brother. Megatron grinned with his serrated teeth before slamming his hands together to form his famous fusion cannon. I quickly fired my guns then extended my energon blades before he could fire. I quickly sliced the end of his cannon off. As I was rearing back for another blow, another fist slammed into my face plates. Megatron laughed and pulled out his mace. I ducked, but the mace caught me a glancing blow to my shoulder. Frag it hurt! I struggled to get back up, determined to protect my friends from my ruthless brother. The other decepticon grabbed me by my antennae and held me down. I struggled and managed to throw him off my back.

I pinned him down and raised my blade up. I froze in shock. This decepticon was barely out of his youngling years. He still had his scruff bar attached to the back of his neck. The youngling glared at me with molten optics. I felt my energon boil in anger at my brother. I slapped a pair of stasis cuffs onto the youngling and turned to face my brother's cruel sneer.

"You go too far Megatron." I snarled. "They are innocent and yet you still see fit to use them before they are fully mature. He still has his scruff bar!"

"You are weak Prime. Mother coddled you. The Autobots were all coddled. That is why you are weak. They must be trained young in order for them to be strong." Megatron sneered.

"You are the one who is weak Megatron. You see fit to use younglings against seasoned warriors and that is why you have lost." I declared as his face widened in horror at the fact that his forces were all defeated.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he screeched as he transformed and flew away.

"Stupid fragger" Ironhide snarled. "–the hell he think he is? Using tha' younglings like that." Chromia put a hand on her mate's shoulder and he fell silent. I stood up and looked over to the rest of my soldiers.

Arcee looked horrified and Bumblebee stared at the exit hole in shock. Ratchet had a face that would have made Megatron lubricate himself. Sunstreaker came hobbling out of the Med Bay, Sam and Mikaela following close behind. Sam held Mikaela close scanning the room for enemies.

"Holy shit! Optimus there's one behind you!" he screamed. I whirled around, whipping my blades out, only to come face to face with the youngling from before, writhing on the floor in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Tears-Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own transformers. Last time I'm putting this up.

**Ironhide's point of view**

I couldn't believe that fragger, using younglings to fight! The only thing keeping from demanding that we chase after them was Chromia's soothing spark. _'Patience 'Hide. We'll get to go after them soon.'_ She murmured over our bond.

I growled and reluctantly deactivated my cannons. I looked up as Sunstreaker dragged his sorry looking aft out of the Med Bay, the humans following him. 'Ratchet's gonna' tear his aft apart.' I thought, laughing to myself.

"Holy shit, there's one behind you Optimus!"

Sam's scream pulled me out of my thoughts as I pulled out my cannon, ready to defend my Prime.

"Ironhide, no!" Ratchet hissed. He quickly moved forward to help the 'Con up. I stared in disbelief until I noticed the scruff bar on the back of his neck. My energon boiled again. This Youngling was the youngest I'd seen in a long time. My pity also went out to the young mech. He was terrified. He took a swing at Ratchet as soon as he was uncuffed, but he easily dodged it. I felt Chromia move forward, motioning to Arcee to come forward as well.

"There, there" Chromia soothed, so unlike herself. "We aren't going to hurt you."

The youngling slowly relaxed and let himself be led over to the couch by Arcee.

"Do you have a name?" she asked.

"N-Nebulos" he choked out. My spark clenched at how similar he sounded to Bumblebee when we first found him. Speaking of which, I turned to face the Yellow mini-bot that I raised. His face was dark with anger and his eyes were very confused. I went over to him and set my hand down on his shoulder. Mikaela saw this and gently put her hands on his shin plate.

"Bee, are you alright?" she asked. I winced, waiting for the explosion of anger. It didn't come, but Bumblebee quickly transformed and sped off to his quarters. I started to transform to go after him, but Optimus beat me to it. I sighed; he was the only one better at soothing Bee than me.

I turned my attention back to Nebulos as Chromia walked over to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and I held it up to my face and nuzzled it.

'_He is very frightened.'_ Chromia said over her bond._ 'He appears to have had a caretaker though. He is not Allspark in origin.'_

'_That is very disturbing.'_ I replied. I didn't want more fragging 'Cons to deal with. I looked over at Nebulos. He was clinging to Arcee's arm as Optimus spoke to him. Bumblebee stood close to Nebulos a protective air in his stance.

"Maybe we could take him 'Mia." I suggested cautiously, knowing she was wary of the subject. Chromia opened her mouth to answer when another explosion shook the ground. We spun around, guns drawn and ran outside, but Optimus dashed out in front of us. I looked in the direction he was running in and watched another protoform land. From the way he was running to the first one, I knew it could only be one protoform.


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Tears-Chapter 4

**Optimus POV:**

I quickly followed Bumblebee to his quarters as he sped off. I knew he would be angry, memories of the youth sectors resurfacing in his mind. I quietly opened the door to see him throwing his furniture around. I went to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Not right now, sir." He whispered. I turned to leave, understanding that he needed to be alone.

"He has the same optics."Bumblebee said as I left. I turned back around to listen.

"He has the same optics I had before you and Ironhide found me. Optics full of fear and loneliness. If none of you will take him, I will." He explained, bravely staring me in the face.

"Alright, you can help" I said. "You're still a youngling yourself."

I was rewarded with a smile and he followed me out to talk to the youngling.

Bumblebee walked up to Nebulos and held out his hand, smiling. Nebulos looked at him with a caution that was sad to see on one so young. My spark eased a bit when Nebulos took Bumblebee's hand in his own. I began to walk over to ask Nebulos if he would like to stay with us when an explosion shook the ground. I began to pull out my gun when I felt a familiar tug in my spark.

I sprinted past Chromia and Ironhide, rushed past an astonished on duty Prowl and came to a stop at the newly landed protoform. I waited nervously as the protoform began to transform into a form I hadn't seen in vorns up vorns.

"Elita" I breathed as my femme's baby blue optics met mine. She hesitated and I opened my arms for her. She tackled me and I was immediately slapped in the face plate.

"That was for telling me I couldn't come with you" she growled. Then she kissed me.

"What was that for?" I purred, nuzzling her neck.

"That was because I love you." She whispered into my audio receptor.

"Oh get a room you two!" Ironhide shouted and I heard Nebulos giggle nervously. Elita shot up at the sound and looked for the source. She pulled out her gun when she saw the red optics. Nebulos whimpered and hid behind Bumblebee's leg. Elita lowered her gun and stared in amazement.

She turned and looked me in confusion. I opened my mouth to explain when another voice interrupted me.

"DEAR PRIMUS, WHAT IS THAT?"

I groaned. Wheeljack. I could see the base on fire already.

"Quiet, 'Jack" I commanded with all of my Prime power. "That is a youngling."


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen Tears-Chapter 5

**Barricade's POV**

I was locked in a fight with Bumblebee when I heard Megatron scream for retreat. I turned to collect my son, Nebulos, when I noticed that he was on the ground in stasis cuffs. I started to run for him when Skywarp moved in front of me. I glared up at him.

"Move" I snarled. He grinned at me.

"Megatron said retreat, _daddy._ Leave him."

I struggled to move past them. I swear to Primus I was going to switch sides soon if my son was made to fight anymore.

'_Father.' He whimpered over our bond._

'_Shh, my son. Be brave, I will come back for you. I will get your mother and we will leave the Nemesis, together.'_

'_No father, don't leave me!' Nebulos pleaded. _

'_Silence! Don't make this any harder than it already is. Do not-'my connection with my son was cut off when we broke the atmosphere of the earth. _

Flamewar was going to kick me all the way to Vector Sigma for this. Sure enough, as soon as we entered the atmosphere of the infernal red planet, her anger bled into my spark.

'_YOU FRAGGING SLAGGARD! WHERE IS MY SON?' Flamewar roared over our bond._

'_WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? THEY HAD TO FRAGGING DRAGE ME BY MY AFT TO GET ME TO LEAVE.' I roared right back._

Our shuttle soon landed and she was waiting with many other femmes, angrily tapping her foot.

I pulled her into my arms when Megatron stalked by, shielding her from his wrath. Many other mechs did the same for their bonded. Flamewar struggled to get out of my embrace growling and spitting curses at me. She stopped for a moment when she saw the other younglings run out or meet up with their creators. I led her to our quarters so I could comfort her in my way. If I did that in the open we would be scorned for being weak and Megatron allows no weakness in his ranks. I already knew I would be getting slag for trying to save my son.

I turned to face my mate when the door was shut and locked with codes. Flamewar was playing a hologram of the day Nebulos was born. I smiled as I watched my son's protoform wiggle its fingers for the first time.

"He's not dead Flame." I whispered in her audios.

"He might as well be." She growled back at my whisper, moving away from me.

"You know as well as I do that Optimus Prime will not harm a youngling." I scolded. I didn't get an answer.

Flamewar was now watching Nebulos's first steps. I moved to put my arms around her and this time she leaned into them.

'_I know' she suddenly said over our bond._ 'I'm just worried.'

'_Be calmed my love. I spoke to him one last time before that fragger flew off with me. He knows I will return for him.'_

'_He is our only son. I do not wish to see him harmed. I do not want him to live a life full of hate like we have. Barricade, I think we should…' she hesitated, nervous about what she was about to say. My fierce Fire was nervous so I knew she was serious._

'_Defect?' I gently suggested._

'_Yes' she sighed. 'It is the best for our son.'_

'_I agree. Though I dislike the thought of working with that yellow punk.'_

'_He does have a habit of kicking your aft.' Flamewar smirked._

'_I love you' I whispered, not caring that most of our faction thought that it was a weakness when in reality, it was strength._

Sorry if Barricade seems a little OOC. He is a concerned mech caring for his youngling and sparkmate.

Review or I shall send the spawn of Unicron after you. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen tears: chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own transformers, no matter how much I want to.

**Elita's POV**

I studied the little youngling for quite a while the day after I landed. He followed Bumblebee everywhere and made sure to steer clear of Wheeljack. Optimus sat with me on the couch also watching as Bumblebee taught Nebulos to play video games with the human boy Sam. The human female just shook her head at them and went to go talk to Arcee. I smiled at her behavior. It seems females had things in common across the galaxy.

"Optimus, you say this is the boy who killed Megatron four earth years ago?" I questioned as I watched Sam lose horribly in the human video games.

"Yes. He is also the one who saved me with the Matrix." Optimus answered brushing his mouth against my antennae. My spark clenched at the mention of that horrible orn. I was on the outskirts of this system when I had felt Optimus's spark fade into almost nothing. Wheeljack had to take over.

Sam was now sitting out as Nebulos played against Bumblebee. I stood and walked over to him, crouching down to his tiny level. Sam looked up at me with a mix of unease and awe that made me smile.

"I would like to thank you, Samuel Witwicky, for saving Optimus." I spoke in the apparent native language of this part of the planet. Sam smiled at me and stood up.

"Please, call me Sam, Elita. As for Optimus, I was honored to save him. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you. He has that nasty habit of self sacrifice." He humbly replied.

I laughed long and loud at this. I turned to look at my mate.

"Optimus, he has you…" I quickly searched the internet for the term. "… pegged" I teased.

Optimus laughed and rolled his optics at me. I then went over to the sulking Bumblebee and gave him a long overdue hug. Last night, I had been too _busy_, to say hello to anyone but Optimus.

"You've grown Bee" I laughed as he hugged me. "But not enough to look me in the optics yet, I'm afraid."

"Well, now. The legendary tight aft Elita one is teasing a youngling. What a sight to see, eh Sunny?" Came a frighteningly familiar voice from across the room.

"I'd say you're right 'Sides. Even I thought this day would never come." Came an equally familiar but no less frightening voice. I turned around to face the legendary pain in the afts themselves.

"May I remind you that this tight aft is your senior officer and that I have a legendary aim too?" I growled irritably at them.

"Finally, someone else to shoot the fraggers in the aft!"

"Chromia, it is good to see you!"I exclaimed as I ran to greet my oldest friend.

"Wha'? No hug fo' me?" Ironhide harrumphed. I laughed and gave him a hug too.

"Good ta' see ya' Elita. Nice ta' know that there's someone else ta' keep ol' lugnut over there in line"

I giggled as Optimus rolled his eyes and muttered threats. This left only one mech to say hello to. I walked over to Nebulos and stuck out my hand in greeting. He looked at Bumblebee and with a nod of encouragement; he gently placed his small hand in mine.

"Hello young one I'm-"

"I know who you are!" he burst out excitedly. "You're Elita one, the Femme commander of the Autobots. My mother said you were the toughest opponent she had ever fought."

My optics widened in surprise at his outburst. Nebulos slapped his hands over his mouth and ran behind Bumblebee. I laughed to show him that I wasn't angry at him.

Nebulos then ran out and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into the training hanger.

"Will you watch me transform?" he eagerly pleaded. I grinned and nodded. Nebulos stepped forward and began to shift into something I hadn't seen in vorns, a cybertronian alt mode. He raced eagerly along the length of the room and then stopped suddenly. I looked over to see why he had stopped and groaned. Prowl the _'Law enfor_cer'was here. And the twins call _me _a tight aft.

"There is no speeding here young one." Prowl growled out. Nebulos transformed back into his bipedal mode and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry sir." He murmured. Prowl didn't reply, he only stared at the youngling. He quickly looked up at me and narrowed his optics.

"Why is he here?" he hissed. I stared at my bonded's SIC in confusion. What was wrong with here?

"Why is my brother's spawn here?" he demanded turning as Optimus entered the room, sensing my confusion. Optimus scowled at Prowl.

"He has nowhere to go. I will not turn an innocent youngling away." Optimus calmly answered, daring Prowl to argue. He didn't, but he did say something that surprised us.

"Keep him away from me. I don't want him anywhere near the command center" he snarled as he stormed out.

Optimus and I stared after him in shock. Calm, _Mr. Personality_ Prowl had gotten _upset_ over a youngling. Nebulos stared in wonder after Prowl.

"Father never said he had a brother."

I looked at Optimus in astonishment. I was so surprised that I sent my question over our bond rather than verbally.

'_Barricade has a son? That would mean that Flamewar is his mother.' _

'_I know it is surprising Elita, but Barricade was always one of the milder Decepticons.'_

'_Still, his mother is a glitch most of the time.'_

'_We'll just have to see how it goes Elita; we'll just see how Primus lets it play out.'_

**I hope I portrayed Elita correctly. I know she wouldn't take any slag from the twins.**

**About Barricade: I have noticed that, while he's very fierce when he fights, he seems to be fighting the Autobots for a personal reason rather than for the sake of blowing things up. For example- In the movie, he made no moves to actually kill Sam. While he did throw him across the parking lot, he didn't throw him off a rooftop like Megatron.**

**Review or I kill you ******


	7. Chapter 7

Frozen Tears: chapter 7

I'm going to ramble here for a moment. You've probably noticed that I have very short chapters. My problem is that if I don't get an idea out, it will be gone. I try to write as descriptive as possible in order to convey as much information as possible. If you would like longer chapters, don't hesitate to ask. It will probably result in me not updating as much. ~Mems

**Chromia's POV**

Elita soon returned with Nebulos from the hanger. She had a perplexed look on her face and I immediately went over to see what was wrong. I was worried about Nebulos as well. My charge had a confused look on his young face as well.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw Ironhide give Megatron a peace offering." I said, failing at trying to lighten the mood. Elita nudged Nebulos towards Bumblebee and the youngling eagerly rushed off to play with his most trusted caretaker.

"Do you know who his creators are?" she asked me, deadly serious. I shook my head.

"Barricade and Flamewar" was her curt answer. My optics widened in surprise. Flamewar with a sparkling? That in itself was frightening. I had fought that femme a few times. She wasn't known for her kindness. I quickly looked over at her youngling. He appeared to be very healthy and well taken care of. I didn't approve the fact that he was so talented at fighting at such a young age, but I could tell that they had done it to protect him.

"I shall speak with him later" I reassured her. Elita nodded and went to discuss things with her returning mate. I walked over to mine and leaned against him.

"I'm assuming you heard that 'Hide"

"I did" he tersely replied. "I also saw Prowl storm off. This doesn't change anything. We will watch over him until his creators return for him."

I nodded my head in approval. "Perhaps we could try to instill some Autobot traits into him until they do." I suggested. Ironhide looked over to where Nebulos was playing with Bumblebee. I watched in shock as he flipped the older youngling over and pinned him on his stomach. It was scary to see one so small fight like that and we rushed over to scold them but Prowl beat us to it. We watched in shock as he grabbed Nebulos up by his still present scruffbar.

"Youngling, I suggest you not harm my comrades while I am around" he growled.

"We were just play-" Bumblebee protested , but Prowl silenced him with a look. Nebulos hung his head and quietly apologized.

"I'm sorry uncle" he whispered. Prowl started then set Nebulos down abruptly.

"I am not your uncle."

"You are my father's brother aren't you?" Nebulos quietly protested.

"I have no brother" Prowl coldly replied and walked out. Nebulos stared after Prowl for a moment then he spat out a rather vile cybertronian curse.

"Nebulos, you will not speak that way here!" Ironhide thundered, making him jump and sheepishly rub the back of his head.

"What the hell was his problem?" Sam inquired from across the room. Mikaela smacked him on the arm and he winced, rubbing the spot. No one answered his question. We all agreed to never speak of it for Prowl's sake. Bumblebee was trying to get Nebulos to calm down when Wheeljack came running in screaming for us to hide. Ironhide and I gave each other a look before throwing ourselves over the younglings and the world went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I came to a few moments later, Nebulos was whimpering beneath me. I struggled to get up, my CPU was pounding. Ironhide groaned and lifted himself off of Bumblebee. I gasped. Part of his left leg was badly dented and he moaned in pain.

"Ratchet!" I screamed. He came rushing out of his Med Bay and knelt down beside Bumblebee.

"Ironhide, help me lift him! His armor is cutting off energon to his leg!" he ordered. Ironhide struggled to stand and I gasped when I saw the energon leaking out of his side. Optimus was quick to notice and helped Ratchet lift Bumblebee and he came back to help Ironhide. Once I was sure that my mate was safe I turned to face the culprit. He was already cowering from the glares he was receiving from Elita and the humans. Wheeljack shrunk even further under my glare and I pulled out my rifle. Nebulos still clung to me so I was fine with sharp shooting one of Wheeljack's fins off from here. Elita held out her hand to stop me from shooting the other one. She met my glare evenly.

"Wheeljack, you are to be confined to the brig until we can sort out exactly why your lab exploded." She was about to continue when Sideswipe came in dragging Prowl and Sunstreaker on both his shoulders. Sunstreaker was conscious, but his optics were unfocused and his newly healed wounds had reopened. Prowl was limp and offline on his left shoulder.

I rushed over to help support Prowl and Elita took hold of Sunstreaker. We hurried into the Med Bay and I winced when Ratchet began cursing so harshly that they made even my audios burn. He ordered us to set them down onto the spare berths.

"Wheeljack! Get your sorry aft in here and help repair the damage you caused!" he screeched. Wheeljack came rushing in, hurrying over to Sunstreaker and started welding. Sideswipe had a serious look on his face that I hadn't seen in a long time. I could feel Ironhide's fury over out bond. I sent soothing vibes towards him and went back out to take the humans home. Arcee came back in from patrol and she simply stared at the huge hole blown in the hanger wall.

"Trust me, you don't want to know" I answered to her questioning look. I transformed into my Ford Escape form and opened my doors to allow Sam and Mikaela to climb in. I sped up down the quiet road that led to the Helicopter hanger. It was quiet, only a few humans without families here on the day after Christmas. Some holiday.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think? I just had to do that to Wheeljack. His fins used to annoy the crap out of me when I watched the old cartoons. Reviews are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Frozen Tears : chapter 8

AN: Back to the Nemesis! All you Barricade fans get ready to cheer!

Disclaimer: do I really need to say I don't own transformers every slagging chapter? Come on.

**Flamewar's POV**

I was angry at Barricade. He had left our only son at the hands of the Autobots. I knew they wouldn't harm him. What scared me is that Megatron would if he attacked them again. Nebulos was not Allspark in origin and therefore, not unconditionally loyal to Megatron. Those sparklings had been raised by his closest subordinates. Only a few of the recent younglings had been of bonded origin. I sighed. I was also afraid for Barricade. They had taken him joors ago for questioning. He had not returned. I had felt a spike of pain in my spark soon after they had taken him and then it was silent as he cut it off.

I began to pace again. As I turned for the tenth time the door was opened and Barricade was thrown into our quarters. Skywarp sneered at me as I rushed over to him.

"You are weak. Your son was weak, that is why he got left behind."

I stood up and before he could open his mouth again, I had my gun poised under his chin.

"Say anything else and I promise you won't witness any weakness of any kind" I snarled, protectiveness for my mate taking over my processing. I smiled as he nearly lubricated himself in his effort to escape our quarters. I quickly subspaced my gun and turned to my wounded mate. He moaned as I turned him over to examine his back. What I saw made me want to purge my tanks. Barricade's back was criss-crossed with marks from an energy whip. Energon leaked heavily down his back. I quickly paged the only person I could trust with this.

Thunderblast was none too happy as she appeared to examine Barricade. She wordlessly welded him up and left silently. I sent her my thanks over a private comm. link. Her answer was a warning.

'I will not do this again Flamewar. You must tread carefully in the orns to come.'

Thunderblast's link shut off after that and I was left with my offline mate. We had to leave soon before anything could impair us from retrieving Nebulos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next orn, Barricade and I were inbound on a raid to the Autobot base. His back was still tender and he was having difficulty transforming. I silently sent him reassuring waves over out bond. With Megatron only a few feet away, anything outspoken would result in swift punishment. We tensed as the door opened to reveal the peaceful quietness of the base. Taking a deep breath, I leapt out with Barricade before anyone else and made my break towards freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

Frozen Tears: Chapter 9

AN: I know that my last chapter was short, but it didn't need to be long. You all know Flamewar was pissed. Don't worry, Barricade will get his revenge. Eventually. Now comes the tears.

_Italics indicate flash back in this chapter._

**Prowl's POV**

_I smiled proudly at my younger brother as he hit the target dead on with his long range plasma rifle._

"_You're going to beat Ironhide one of these days 'Cade. You might even beat Chromia." I joked. Barricade rolled his optics. He then refocused on the practice targets. I didn't approve of father letting him learn how to shoot, but with the rising rebellion, it was necessary. Even for one as young as my brother. I grabbed his scruffbar and gave him a noogie. _

"_Don't roll your eyes at me you little aft. I might just tell mother what you're up to."_

_Barricade laughed and shoved my hands away. I hadn't played with him like this in vorns. I was already almost grown when he had been sparked. I had played with him even less when I was made a captain in the Elite guard. My mother had never approved and father was worried, but I felt a need to defend my home city of Praxus. I had even gotten to meet Sentinel Prime. It was so peace-. _

_Klaxons sounded as an explosion rocked the ground. I immediately dove to cover Barricade and pulled out my gun. As soon as the smoke cleared, I ran for the base. I kept a tight grip on my brother as screaming civilians ran for cover, crowding the streets. When I reached the command center I swung Barricade onto my back so I could use my hands. He pressed his tiny head into my neck with fright, but I didn't have time to comfort him. I started issuing commands for the soldiers to evacuate the youth sectors and then came the real challenge. I was the highest ranking officer in my city. Praxus was not a military city and the base was small. Panic gripped my spark when I realized we didn't have enough soldiers to defend the city._

_I frantically called for backup over the radio. The main computer had been destroyed and I was praying to Primus someone would answer. _

"_This is Captain Prowl of the sector 4 Praxus Elite Guard. I need backup. I repeat we need backup." My spark sank into despair when the only reply I got was static._

"_This is Captain Prowl of the Sector 4 Praxus Elite Guard. We need backup. There are civilian lives at stake! They are attacking the Youth Sectors! Anyone! We need help!" I desperately screamed into the radio. There was a terrible breem of static then it miraculously crackled to life._

"_This is lieutenant Optimus. My team is heading your way. Please hold on. ETA 4 breems."_

_I sighed in relief. Help was coming. Now I could focus on defending my city. I suddenly was aware of small hands clutching at my neck. Barricade! I had forgotten him in my moment of panic. I needed to him out of here. I quickly ran to a shuttle and powered up. I frantically maneuvered shells and laser fire being thrown at me. Barricade was eerily silent as he sat beside me, his amber optics unfocused and glassy. I needed to get him to a medic. His CPU was shutting down from the shock and it would kill him at his young age. I landed near a contingent of soldiers and handed my brother off to a medic femme._

_It was quickly becoming apparent that there was no reason for the attack. The rebels shot anyone and anything in their path. As I opened fire on the assault, the backup ship came into sight and I allowed myself to be distracted long enough for a stray shot to hit me in the leg. I collapsed after I promptly shot the rebel responsible. My vision blurred as plasma fire flashed around me._

_As the backup landed, the rebels disappeared as quickly as they had arrived. I looked around at my beloved Praxus. Dead bodies littered the ground. Most of my soldiers were among them. The Youth Sectors were gone. The buildings were flattened. The backup soldiers rushed out of the ship and began to treat my soldiers and to search for civilians. My only thought was of my brother, I began to drag myself towards the field medics, but I was stopped by a medic._

"_Hold it there soldier. Better let me weld your aft together before you try to move." He gruffly ordered. I ignored him and continued to drag myself towards the last location I had seen my brother. The medic stepped in front of me again and promptly shot a sedative into my neck before I could move. I had to reach Barricade!_

"_My brother…Barricade…must…find…my….brother" was all I managed to croak before I blacked out._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I momentarily opened my optics to see Ratchet staring at me.

"B-Barricade" I croaked. He gave me a sad look before injecting me with a sedative. My optics shuddered and I faded into black again.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_It had been several years since Praxus when we got the call. Floatilla was being attacked. I was now Optimus Prime's second in command and it was my duty to assemble the soldiers. I hesitated for a moment, old bitter memories resurfacing. I immediately started issuing commands, determined not to have a repeat of that day. Sadly, we were too late._

_I stood, horrified in the middle of one of the nurseries. Not even the newly sparked had been spared. I stumbled out into one of the playgrounds and almost purged my tanks. I had stepped into a pool of energon. I lifted my foot and almost collapsed in sorrow. I turned to leave when I heard a whimper from behind me. I turned and sprinted to where the noise had come from. I slowly turned the little mech over and gasped._

"_Barricade" I whispered, not believing what I saw. He was bigger now, but still had his scruffbar. He had a horrible wound through his shoulder and his left arm was gone. I gently picked him up and ran out through the front gates. Many soldiers stared in wonder as I walked by carrying and almost full grown youngling. I could feel the tears running down my face, a rare show of emotion in public. I hurried into the Med Bay where Ratchet was welding a femmes arm back together. From the look on her face, I knew she had lost her creation. Mother had the same look when I told her of Barricade. I had never found father's body._

_I avoided her gaze as I laid his frame down on the berth in front of Ratchet. His optics widened in surprise and I knew he would corner me later, but for now he was focused on my brother. I didn't leave the room and neither did the femme. She stared at Barricade ignoring my possessive glares at her. She finally turned to me._

"_He was my best student" she whispered. I stared at her in shock. She paid no attention to my surprised face and continued._

"_He was all alone when he arrived. He didn't have a creator or any siblings. My son and I had just arrived as well. My bonded was already dead by then. He died in the attack on Praxus. I was sure I was going to die soon, but I held on for my son. I thought; why not take in another one?"_

_I stared at her. This was the femme who had taken care of my brother when I wasn't able to. I got up and gave her a hug. She was surprised for a moment and then she gave me a slight hug back._

"_Thank you. You saved my brother." I whispered. She gave me a sad smile and tears flooded her optics._

"_What is your name?" I asked. She gave me an empty look._

"_I don't remember" she answered. I gave her a pitying look._

"_What was your son's name?" I tried, desperate to get something to identify her with. This time her face was confident when she answered._

"_Nebulos."_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_***Ducks under desk* Please don't kill me. I know I was mean to Prowl. This idea popped into my head while listening to "Infinite white" off of the ROTF score and I just had to write it. now you know where Nebulos's name comes from.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Frozen Tears-Chapter 10

AN: wow! I 'm on a roll today. Already to chapter 10. I don't really like Sam and Mikaela so I wrote them out by sending them home for the remainder of the holidays. This was supposed to be a short little fanfic, but it seems to be turning into a mess of epic proportions. **Anyway, thanks for all the reviews Phoenix13. Thank you too AutobotGirl6. Especially thanks to you VeekaIzhanez for faving it!**

**Nebulos's POV(finally)**

I stayed with Chromia that night since Bumblebee was in the Med Bay. I was surprised by how kind they were to me. Then again, father had taught me that if I was ever injured in a fight, run to the Autobots, I was more likely to survive. Since I was a youngling, it would work for now. When I was older, I knew I'd have a better chance with mother. Still concerning my father, he had never told me that he had had a brother. Was it because he was the SIC to Optimus Prime and knowing would only put me in danger? Or was it because he felt betrayed? If mother were here she would give me answers, but she wasn't. I went in search of my own answers then. I quietly crept out of my recharge berth, extra cautious of Chromia. I had learned that Decepticons need not fear Ironhide in the wake of his mate. She made him look like a petro-rabbit is comparison.

Primus must have been watching over me because I was able to slip out without waking the recharging femme. I hurried down the hall to the Med Bay. Luckily Ratchet was recharging in his office and I was able to creep over to Prowl's berth. I leapt onto the berth and went to study his face. He had a crest that my father did not have and his face had a softer shape to it than my father. Yet, there were my father's optics and his olfactory sensor. He had the same high faceplates as my father and the same broad shoulders. They even slept the same way; stiff and on their back. Prowl shifted then and I scrambled off the berth in surprise. I decided to go see my guardian now.

I scurried across the darkened room to see my most trusted caretaker here. He was closest in age to me, despite the fact that he was already fighting when I was sparked. I stretch out my smaller hand to touch his sleeping face. He smiled and opened one bright blue optic to stare at me.

"It's not polite to wake a slumbering teenager, young one" he gently chided. I laughed at his face. It was sleepy and humored at the same time. Then Bumblebee reached out to pat my head. I leaned into his caring touch.

"You look very much like your father" he commented while doing so. I looked at him in surprise.

"You know, I've fought him many times. He's only a few thousand vorns older than me. Figures the old fragger would spawn before me."

I giggled at his language. Only father spoke like that. Mother said it was unbecoming of a femme to do so. I wondered what she was doing. Bumblebee started to get up for the day when a voice stopped him from behind me.

"Just what do you think you're doing you little slagger? I decide when you get out of the Med Bay not-" he was cut off as the alarms sounded and red lights flashed. I pressed closer to Bumblebee as the rest of the Autobots readied for battle. To my surprise, Ironhide was up and ready despite the wounds he received yesterday. My uncle and Sunstreaker did not stir. Bumblebee shakily got to his feet and hobbled out to the main hanger. I followed closely behind, remembering what happened last time I had gotten separated during a battle. To my surprise, when I got to the hanger it was only two Decepticons. My creators were holding up their hands in surrender.

"What is your purpose?" Optimus Prime demanded. I paid no heed to him and rushed towards my mother. Chromia stopped me before I could reach her. I struggled and kicked as she held me in place.

"Hush, young one, let us see what they want first" she cooed to me. I stopped, nervously watching as the Prime interrogated my father.

"We only want our son back. I no longer serve under the decepticon insignia and plead that you let us join you. If not, we will collect our son and be on our way" was the only answer they could get out of my father. My mother spoke only of me, not hinting that she was defecting. I knew what happened to traitors. She was trying to at least protect me if we were caught. Chromia took her hand off of me and I ran to my mother. She scooped me up into her powerful black arms and held me close.

Elita one stepped forward to address her. My mother stood up to her full, diminutive yet intimidating, height.

"Are you willing to serve under me Flamewar?" Elita one demanded. My mother looked down at me then nodded.

"I will do what I must to protect my son."

Optimus then turned to my father. My father met his towering height with weary defiance.

"I know who your brother is. I expect you to control yourself around him and Bumblebee" he boomed.

My father gave the Prime a withering look.

"My brother is dead" he hissed. I looked at him with confusion. His brother was in the other room to disprove that. I did not get a chance to ask as my father spoke again.

"Megatron is not far behind us. He is bringing a force of 20 mechs. You would do well to hide your femmes and wounded."

Optimus gave my father a deadly look, but before he could ask, Ironhide had pinned my father to the ground.

"What tha' hell he want with tha' femmes you Decepticreep? An' you better give me ah slaggin' good answer!"

My father groaned and energon began leaking off his back. I cried out and struggled to get out of my mother's arms. Ironhide immediately got off my father to let Ratchet look at him. He slowly undid the welding on his back and the room fell silent upon the sight of his wounds. They looked to be about a day old and they were oozing energon now.

"Dear primus" Ratchet muttered under his breath at my wheezing father. "Who in the Pit did this to you?"

My father looked up at Ratchet to answer when he fell silent and off-lined. Just then, the mech I knew to be responsible crashed through the roof and my mother stifled a yelp of surprise.

Megatron had arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

**Frozen Tears chapter 1 **

**Wow. So far I've gotten 542 hits! Considering that my story has only been up for a few days, that's pretty good. I 'm sorry if you were waiting on me to update. School has been hectic and I'm sure all of you can relate to that. If you can't, I'm sure you've been swamped by work. :P Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing ! Whether or not you review decides when I post the next chapters!**

**Some time references:**

**Astro-second = 0.25 of a second  
klick= 1 second  
breem= 8.3 minutes  
jour= cybertronian equivalent of an hour  
orn= a day (on Cybertron)  
cycle= about a month in human time(a week on Cybertron)  
vorn= 83 years(a year on Cybertron)**

00000000000 

**Barricade's POV**

I came to a few breems later, groaning in irritation and pain, my damn back had reopened when that slaghead of a weapons specialist sat on me. I sat up to start cursing at him when an enormous explosion shook the ground. I felt my energon run cold when I heard the screeching sound of tearing metal. Instant protectiveness for my family took over, and I swept Flamewar and Nebulos into my arm and took off running. Flamewar gave me a murderous look when I set her down in what appeared to be the Autobots' Med Bay. I gave her an equally fierce look, pleading with her over our bond to stay here. She adamantly refused and I gave up, knowing she would follow me anyway. I told my son to stay in the CMO's office and took off running; while I was passing through the berths a patient caught my eye. I stopped and took a closer look. What I studied nearly stopped my spark. It was my older brother. The one who had left me in the attack on Praxus. The brother who was the one who abandoned me. The brother that was fighting on the side that I fought for so long. The brother that was the reason why I was fighting them.

Flamewar passed me, throwing herself into the raging plasma fire and whipping out her own weapons. I forgot my brother, pausing to watch her fight, with a ferocity that was frightening, against soldiers that we had known for years. I turned back to my brother when she disappeared further into the fighting. He hadn't stirred despite the noise and danger and I worried for an astro-second what had happened to him. My concern was short lived as my anger took over my processor. Why should I care for someone who had abandoned me? In my spark I knew the answer. "_I did it to protect you" _echoed through his CPU. I could deal with it later, I decided. Right now my mate and youngling needed me and I wasn't going to abandon them for my brother.

I threw myself in to the fierce fight, spiked flail whipping around and artillery blazing. The first mech I fought looked confused for a split second. It was all I needed to detach his face from the rest of his frame. I turned to face the next one. When I saw who it was, I crinkled my faceplates in disgust.

"Skywarp" I snarled, my armor bristling at the sight of his smirk.

"Oh look. It's dear old daddy. You're weaker than I thought if you abandoned us for a female and a sparkling."

I didn't respond to him, I only sped up my flail and hurled myself at him, my energon boiling in rage. He cackled at me, eagerly transforming out of my ground bound range. Skywarp smirked before a well aimed plasma round struck him in the wing and he tumbled out of the air. I turned to see Flamewar smirking, her cannon still slightly smoking. I felt my spark swell with pride at her fierceness and that was my mistake. Skywarp aimed for my distracted mate and I couldn't even move to block the round. Silence seemed to fall as my mate fell with a shriek. Time turned as thick and slow as I ran towards her, tossing anyone who got in my way. I finally reached her still black frame and panicked as I realized her side of our bond was silent.

I gave a scream of rage and turned to the male responsible for hurting my mate. The fighting paused for a moment as I took a flying leap at Skywarp, spikes bared and my muscle cables bulging. I was stopped midair by a massive clawed hand, connected to the face I hoped not to see. Megatron cackled at me and then took a hold of my arm and pulled. I let out a howl of pain as my flail was ripped from my arm plating. The Autobots lunged forward but I stopped them with a shake of my head. They paused and I saw the one called Ratchet nod and run over to my mate. He had understood my underlying meaning: Tend to Flamewar while he's distracted. I turned back to face my former commander ignoring the warm energon oozing down my left arm. He leered at me and grinned with his serrated teeth.

"Barricade, just the mech I was looking for. I shall rip your traitorous spark out and make your youngling watch your mate die in agony as her life fades."

"Frag you" I spat vehemently. Megatron's face curled into a frightening sneer and I knew I would die for what I had done.

I stared defiantly up at him, confident the Autobots would not allow my son to fall into his hands. I braced myself as his clawed arm raised and prepared for the blow. I felt my son's fear and the still silent pulse of Flamewar's spark. Just as his arm swung down, a shot hit him square in the shoulder. Everyone turned to look in astonishment at the source and I could only look in shock at the mech holding the rifle.

"No one kills my younger brother but me" Prowl growled. Nebulos helped support his tired frame and I continued to stare when I fell to the floor when Megatron relinquished his grip on me. Prowl limped forward as both the Decepticons and Autobots stared at him as he approached. No one made a move as he passed me by and jumped onto Megatron's still chest. Every optic was on him as he bent down in to his pointed face. Optimus Prime took a step forward, his face a mix between astonishment and anger. I suck out my hand to stop him. He looked at me in disbelief and I met his blue optics with my crimson ones. A silent understanding passed between us and we turned to watch my elder brother threaten his.

"Listen to me you no good murdering pile of slag, no one threatens my family or my friends like that. My brother is my responsibility and therefore I have the right to punish him. Punishing him does not include tearing his arms off. You open your mouth right now or even think of activating your pit-damned gun and I will remove it and shove it up your aft" was only the beginning of my brother's tirade.

Megatron glared at him in disbelief, but he could do nothing about it as my brother continued to spit curses that had my audios burning. Finally, my brother was done and just for good measure, he shot Megatron in the other shoulder. His soldiers took a step forward before my brother had his second gun out and aimed at them.

"Move so much as a servo joint and I won't hesitate to blow it off" he snapped. To my surprise they back off and took to the air.

Megatron began to limp off before every gun was trained on him and primed to fire. He suddenly took to the air and shakily took off, his turbo smoking and his wings crumpled. No surprise that he escaped, the Autobots always- my thoughts cut off as pain ripped through my spark and I cried out, clutching my chest. Prowl whipped around to stare at me before the world darkened and the last thing I remembered was thinking one last thought.

'_Flamewar'._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke to the sound of my son's wails tearing at my spark. I turned my head slowly to see his face disfigured in terror.

'_Hush Nebulos, I am here" I crooned to him. He immediately latched onto my spark, greedily drinking in my love for him._

'_mother' he whimpered. 'I cannot feel mother.'_

_I quickly tried to reach out to my mate and began to panic when all I could feel was pain and emptiness._

'_Be brave my young one and fetch your uncle' I gently ordered._

Nebulos returned a few klicks later with Prowl and I then gently shooed my youngling to Bumblebee who ushered him out. I turned to face my brother who didn't meet my optics.

"Prowl" I got now answer that time. "Prowl, please listen to me. Prowl!" this time I got his attention and he grudgingly turned to face me. I sighed and began one of the hardest things my hardened spark has ever had to do. I apologized and begged for forgiveness.

"Brother, I never meant to hurt you. I was so confused when I woke up in the infirmary and you weren't there. I felt like you had abandoned me. I know now that it was nobody's fault but my own. I made no effort to contact you to ask for help. I gave no indication of where I was. When you finally found me, I held nothing but anger in my spark. I rejected you and joined a faction I had no real loyalty to. I am sorry big brother."

Prowl stayed silent then he picked me up and hugged my slightly smaller upper frame. He shook with uncharacteristic sobs as he chanted "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again. I gave him all the forgiveness I had and then I focused my attention on my mate.

"Prowl, where is my mate?" I demanded, fearing the worst. I knew the answer before he even opened his mouth. His eyes held sadness for me that I did not want.

I gave an enraged cry of despair and jumped up from my medical berth. I knew I would slowly die from the separation until my son no longer needed me and was fully grown. I knew this only gave me a limited time to tear Skywarp's spark from his chest and serve it on a platter when I met in Flamewar in the Matrix. I furiously began to charge out of the Med Bay but Prowl blocked my path. I snarled at him and shoved him aside. I ignored my son's terrified cries over my bond, nothing on my mind but revenge.

"Barricade! Barricade come back!"

I paid no heed to my brother's shouts, rage clouding my mind. I began searching for Flamewar's body, becoming increasingly more enraged when I couldn't. Prowl was in front of me once again. He set his hands gently down on my shoulders and began speaking to me. I ignored his words and struggled against his binding hands. Suddenly his tone became harsh and unforgiving.

"Barricade, snap out of it. I know you're upset but your son needs you!" he thundered, finally snapping me out of my rage. At the mention of Nebulos, I peered around. He had his face pressed into the chassis of Ironhide's mate, sobbing and shaking. I immediately opened my bond up to him and flooded it with reassurance. I recoiled when he shied away from me, blocking me from his spark. I looked at him and he stared at me with devastated amber optics._ Amber?_ I double checked and realized that my son had been able to do what I had not.

My son was able to let go of his past and look to the future.


	12. Chapter 12

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 12

**Holy shizznit! Over a thousand hits! Only 4 reviews guys? Come on guys :P you can at least tell me if I'm boring you. Anyways, thanks for all the visits, it makes me happy inside to see that people are actually looking at my work! And now for a little Ratchet time, because I haven't written from his view yet.**

**RATCHET'S POV**

In the heat of battle, I knew that I had lost. I met Barricade's eyes, reading the hidden meaning as Megatron crushed his vocal processors. I thundered over to Flamewar's still frame and bent to look. I knew that she was dead before I even finished scanning her. I felt my energon run cold as I looked over her cooling and dark frame. It had been awhile since I had lost a patient on the field. Not since Jazz had I been this hard hit. I barely knew this femme, but I admired her strength to do what was necessary to protect her sparkling and mate. I gently examined her wound, uselessly hoping that I could save her. I realized that her spark was completely gone, blown away by the plasma round.

_Frag it all to pit! Why the hell do you do this Primus? Taking a femme from her sparkling and leaving him with a dying father. What did she do…?_ I collected my thoughts and hurriedly stood up. I left her body there and ran desperately to fetch sedatives for the coming spark shock that I knew was coming. As I ran through the berths, I saw Prowl loading his gun and enlisting the help of Nebulos in order to walk out of my Med Bay. That fragger! No one leaves my Med Bay unless I say so.

"What the slag are you doing out of your berth?" I screeched. He merely passed me, cocking his gun and taking aim as he walked out. His eyes glowed a deep purple and I quickly shut my mouth. An angry Prowl was a dangerous Prowl.

The first patient I tended to was Nebulos. He had already noticed his mother's death and from the look on his face, he was transmitting it to his father while his uncle freed him. I expertly stuck the needle into his primary energon line in his neck and he flopped into my arms a few astro-seconds later. I handed him to Elita One seeing she was the closest femme. She gave me an angry look, but it softened as she looked at the youngling in her arms. As I walked by the astonished Decepticons, they jeered and threw insults. One rev of my saws and they shut their foul mouths. They retreated shortly after when Prowl threatened them and I was quick to jab a sedative into his neck.

"That'll teach you to leave my Med Bay before I say so" I sneered at his limp frame. Sideswipe burst into giggles, and when I caught sight of the piece of slag stuck through his hand, I gave him my fiercest glare. He ran to tend to his still offline brother. Smart little slagger. That left the mech most in need of my attention. Barricade's black and white armor was singed and twisted on his left arm. He was suffering from spark shock and energon depletion._ What a slagging mess._ I knelt down to the level of the wheezing mech and gently began clamping his energon lines off so I could move him.

"You're going to be fine. Your son is safe" I said to him, keeping my voice low and soft. Barricade only nodded and began to thrash about as I tried to sedate him.

"Flamewar" he groaned before off-lining and falling limp. I immediately moved into action, calling for Optimus to help me. My prime picked Barricade up as if he weighed nothing and ran into the Med Bay. Ironhide rushed in a few klicks later, a lethargic Prowl still fighting the sedative on his back. Chromia had Nebulos clutched tightly in her arms. I gave her a shooing wave of my hand. This was no place for a youngling right now. Energon was flowing freely from Barricade's wounds now and I hastily began surgery on him. I wasn't sure if he could survive, I was sure that I would make him survive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_Okay, so I made this a super short chapter. It didn't need to be long. I just thought you guys would like a little more in depth look into to exactly why Flamewar died. Don't kill me T_T. I 'm going to go through several points of view on this, so I'll try to update as fast as possible._


	13. Chapter 13

**FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 13**

_**This is a flashback mostly. Just an inside look into Chromia's past. WARNING: Lots of gore and evilness.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Chromia's POV**

I was in the middle of fighting when I felt the panic in Ironhide's spark, signaling that Megatron had arrived at the base. I quickly finished the job I was working on and ran to my mate annihilating whoever got in my way. I felt cowardly doing this, but the last time I had ignored my love's warning about Megatron, we were hurt in more ways than one…

_It was a wonderful orn, the suns were glimmering of the towers of Iacon and_ I was _snuggled into the chassis of my sparkmate. My optics on-lined fully a klick later, my movements were sluggish and evidence of my daily life as a soldier. I check the log beside our berth to see what time Ironhide had finally came in for recharge. I wearily sighed when I realized that it had only been a few joors earlier from now. I sighed again when I saw the current time. I was going to be late. Again._

_I ran down the hallways of Decagon, strapping on my armor as I grabbed an energon cube and hooked my plasma rifle to my hips. I hurried into my commander's office, not meeting her narrowed optics._

"_Chromia, you're late. You know I do not accept tardiness. For your punishment, you shall be put on newborn duty at the Floatila Youth Sectors today."_

_I mentally sighed at Elita. She could be such a tight aft sometimes. She knew I preferred working with the oldest younglings, teaching them the components of an Autobot. I also sighed at the fact that we were forced to do this. The number of femmes was dwindling and even soldiers like us had to help out for an allotted time everyday to cope with the ratio of younglings to femmes. Not that I really minded the newborns, they just weren't as fun as the older ones._

_The transport module was crowded that day, mechs and femmes onboard to visit their creations. With the rising Decepticon activity, they felt it to be safest for their younglings there. I also noticed several somber faced refugees, clinging to their sparklings and younglings. They must have been survivors of Praxus, the tell tale chevron adorning their cranial units. I felt a clench of grief in my spark. Even after the vorns of that battle, refugees were only escaping now._

_Optimus had recently been named prime, Sentinel had died in an ambush while on the way to help at Praxus. After all his bravery and fierceness in battle, he had been killed by a cowardly sniper. The second in command came to mind now. Prowl was his name. A native Praxian, he refused to speak of the battle. From the loss that shined in his expressive eyes when I asked, I knew he had lost his whole family unit._

_I suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of love from my sparkmate as I stepped off the transport with the other femmes that had been assigned to work with me._

"_Do not dwell on things of the past Mia" Ironhide's soothing baritone whispered in my spark. _

"_I know my love, I just wish-"_

"_We cannot change the past Mia. We must look to the future. Behave at the Sectors today. If I get one more report from an angry creator about you using a weapon to demonstrate, I'll take it to Elita."_

"_You wouldn't dare" I growled._

"_You're right. I wouldn't. I'd let Optimus do it for me" he snickered. I merely shook my head and sent him love._

"_Be safe" he whispered before ending the connection. _

_I turned to face the gates of the Youth Sectors and walked briskly in when the guard recognized me. I tip-toed into the nursery where the newborns were cooing up at their caretakers, the nurses giving me stern glares riddles with warning; I was not to wake the sleeping ones. I was immediately given a hungry one, his little mouth opened in eagerness, tiny mewls squeaking out of his processor. He began to click contentedly once the bottle was in his mouth and sucked it dry._

"_What's his name?" I asked one of the nurses. She quickly went over to his crib and checked his name plate._

"_His name is Bumblebee" was her kindly answer. I looked down at his bright yellow coloring and deemed it a fit name. Bumblebee gave an adorable yawn when he was done with his second bottle and I grabbed a carrying sling so I could have my hands free while I worked with the sparklings. The nurses assigned me to the archiving room to my surprise and told me I could keep an eye on Bumblebee for them._

_Luckily for me, only three new cybertronians were onlined that day. I spent the rest of my time looking up Bumblebee's files._

**Designation: **Bumblebee  
**Date of Onlining: **36th of the 13th month, vorn 5,000,000 of the Golden Age

**Femme creator's designation: **Polarissima  
**Programming: **Office  
**Place of Origin:** Unknown  
**Cause of Death: **Spark shock

**Mech creator's designation: **Circinus  
**Programming: **Mechanic  
**Cause of Death: **Unknown

_An image of his creators followed the brief description. I looked down at Bumblebee's small frame and compared it to his creators'. He looked shockingly like his father except for the gentle curve of his faceplates. They were softened and defined like his mother's._

_I stroked his very small antennae on the top of his small head and Bumblebee purred softly in his sleep. He was too young to have already lost his mother and father. I downloaded the data into my CPU for later use and I left the archive rooms. I decided to go outside to one of the many elevated play areas full of younglings. They giggled as they chased each other around and I smiled gently at them._

_I went to sit with the other femmes who were either polishing their few daughters protoform or talking and laughing with each other. They smile warmly at me as I sat down and cooed at Bumblebee._

"_Is he yours?" A youngling femme asked__her baby blue optics curious._

"_No, but he is my charge for today. I may just take him home, he's so cute. Maybe I'll take you too" I teased tapping her nose plates and making her giggle. The other femmes smiled warmly at her and her guardian shooed her off to go play with the others. A small gurgle and a series of clicks alerted me to the awakening of Bumblebee. I took him out of the carrier and all the femmes squealed when he let out a little giggle. I couldn't help but adore him too. He was way too cute. I don't even like sparklings that much! _

_While the other femmes were fussing over the newborn, I went to the balcony to look out from the floating city to the grounded one below. As I was staring off into the stars that were still visible in the sunlight my spark was suddenly gripped with unease. I could normally hear the transport center from where I was standing, but it was eerily silent. The younglings had stopped playing and I sprinted back to Bumblebee and picked him up. The other femmes began to usher the younglings back inside when I heard the whine of the klaxons down below start up. Then a different whine filled the air._

_I opened my chassis and shoved wiring aside and desperately crammed Bumblebee into the small space. I just managed to close my chest plates when the first bomb exploded. Fear gripped me not only for the younglings, but for all the untrained femmes here. They wouldn't stand a chance in a fight. I ran through the screaming youngling towards the nursery. What I saw there still haunted me._

_Cribs lay disheveled and overturned. Blankets were thrown everywhere. Nurses were impaled to the wall, energon still oozing out of there frames. What haunted me the most was that they had not spared the newly sparked. Small bodies lay everywhere, optics dim and sparks extinguished before they had a chance to shine. I ran out into the hall and purged my tanks. Looking around I saw the seekers fly over through a hole in the ceiling. Hissing in rage and protectiveness for the sparkling hidden in my wiring, I pulled out my rifle and shot any mech in sight. _

_I found myself fighting back to back with decepticon femmes as they too were enraged that they had come after the younglings. I began to tremble in fear when I realized there were only a handful of younglings and femmes left._

'_IRONHIDE!' I screamed desperately over out bond. He responded with the utmost urgency at my call._

' _Chromia, please tell me you're in Iacon now and not Floatila.'_

'_I'm in Floatila you aft-shaft and you better get your slagging aft up here before I'm not here to yell at you anymore!'_

_Panic flooded my mate's spark as I led the surviving femmes and younglings towards the emergency exits. I shot anyone and anything in my way. Thankfully, a stray guard met up with us and he hurried us onto the escape platforms. I was the last one on, holding out my hand to him. He did not take it._

"_Please come with us!" I cried desperate to save him. He shook his head slowly._

"_My mate and sparkling are dead. Besides, there is no room for me."_

"_At least tell me your name!"_

"_My name is Polaris!" he shouted and then he was gone, a cloud of smoke hiding his retreating form. I turned my focus to piloting the shaky craft safely to the ground. I turned to send a signal to the other platform. I gasped in horror when all I saw was a trail of smoke leading to the ground._

_I looked at the younglings on the platform I was piloting and the sparse femmes crouching protectively over them. They needed me and I was going to protect them. I pulled out my rifle and loaded my last pack of ammunition into it and took aim. I shot six of those fraggers down that day. When we were sixty meters from the ground I began to feel relief flood through my spark. I opened my link to Ironhide and all I felt was his fear. His fear for me, for the younglings and his fear for Iacon flooded into me and made me panic all over again._

'_Ironhide! I am fifty meters and descending from the surface of Iacon."_

' _No! Stay where you are, the city is crawling with consructicons.' He roared._

'_I can't 'Hide. I'm on a slagging platform with unarmed femmes and younglings. I'm a field day for the aerial Decepticons!' _

_Ironhide sent me reassurance that help was on its way. He instructed me to land in an old alley way and to keep to the shadows. I sat in the shadow of a trash compactor trying to sooth Bumblebee within my chassis. He was frightened and uncomfortable, but he remained silent and still. We shrank back into the darkest corners when an enormous shadow passed by our alley. When my spark recognized that it was my mate, I sprang from my spot and ran to his comforting black arms. Ironhide crushed me against his chest and I heard other femmes sigh in relief as their sparkmates also appeared._

_We were escorted to Decagon where Ratchet was tending to the wounded. He immediately demanded the youngest sparkling and I didn't hesitate to remove Bumblebee from his makeshift shelter and gently hand him over. Ironhide stared in wonder at him, eyes growing dark with anger when he realized he was the only one._

"_Is this it?" he snarled looking at our meager number of twenty. "Six femmes, thirteen younglings and a newborn?"_

_Ratchet handed Bumblebee back to me when he was done examining him, the only thing he needed was energon. Now that I was outside the nurseries, I wasn't sure what to do with the whimpering bundle of wires in my arm. Ironhide simply stared at him, his face grew angry when I cuddled Bumblebee to my chest plate to comfort him._

'_We can't keep him Chromia. We're soldiers, not sparkling-sitters.'_

' _Hide, he's got nowhere to go. We can at least take him in until we can find suitable parental units for him.'_

_Ironhide didn't answer, but he gently led me down to the cafeteria where I could get some low-grade for Bumblebee._

'_I guess he is kinda' cute.'_

' _I thought you said we couldn't keep him?' I gently teased._

'_I know more about raising a sparkling than you do 'Mia.'_

'_You _think _you know more about sparkling rearing than me, but I'm a femme. There is no competition for that.'_

_Ironhide merely laughed at me and he roared even harder when I stared at the bottle and energon that Red Alert gave me. I had always been given a fully prepared one at Floatila. Ironhide laughed for a few more klicks, then he filled the bottle up with a speed that was uncommon for mechs. He then took Bumblebee from me and began to feed him. I simply stared in shock. My mate, my trigger-happy cranky aft mate, was feeding a sparkling._

'_How did you do that?' I asked incredulously. _

'_I helped raise Optimus. You kind of learn after vorns of having Sentinel dump his younger brother on your doorstep when he had an important council meeting.'_

'_You're very good at it' I hinted, suggestion in my voice._

'_We'll see 'Mia. We'll see'_

_And so began the adventure of raising Bumblebee. Everyone at the base helped and eventually everyone on the Ark helped as well. Even the newly adult twins helped out. They were surprisingly responsible with him and Sunstreaker showed tenderness for him that he never had. Optimus was helped also. He and Elita had been bonded for many vorns, but not as long as Ironhide and me. Elita wanted a sparkling when she saw how cute that Bumblebee was, but Optimus refused her._

_I was furious with him for that and wanted to give him a piece of my mind, but Ironhide stopped me before I could run out with Bumblebee attached to my back. He explained to me that Optimus had done it to protect Elita and their future sparklings. They were both commanders and therefore, the biggest targets in the army. A sparkling of theirs would only be in danger. I sighed and accepted that and went back to cuddling my adoptive son. He chirped and to my surprise, whispered my name._

"_Mia, I love you."_

_Ironhide and I looked down at the bright bundle of wirings and he stroked his head, laughing gently._

"_What? No I love you for me you little skidplate?" he carefully teased. Bumble giggled and crawled into Ironhide's lap._

"_I love you too 'Hide."_

_Not too long after, when Bumblebee was one of the top scouts in the Special Ops ranks, I also heard those words, transmitted as he was being attacked by Megatron. And again when they boarded the Ark to search for the Allspark. That was one of the few times I cried without being wounded. My little Bumblebee was leaving me and he couldn't even speak to say it. I felt it over the bond that we had as femme and youngling._

_The next time I heard those words had been about and earth year ago when I had landed. They had been said by a scratchy voice crackling out of a newly repaired vocal processor. _

Now I was hearing those words from my mate as I rushed over to the unconscious youngling and scooped him up, cradling him to my chassis. I looked forlornly over to his mother's cold frame and knew that he was alone. Memories of Floatila rushed back into my mind and I sank to my knees. Slaggit, I hated being so weak!

Bumblebee turned his attention to me when the rest of the Decepticons made their retreat. I knew I was about to hear my favorite words in the galaxy again. To my surprise, the voice that I heard was the deep baritone of my mate.

"It'll be okay 'Mia. I love you"

I renewed my hold on Nebulos when he tried to lift him from my grasp, my femme programming overtaking my battle processor. He sighed and tried again pleading with me to let go.

"Chromia, you're hurt. Please let me take him."

I only held on tighter, paying no heed to my wounded leg. Ironhide gave a sigh in exasperation and picked us both up.

"Fine. Don't come cryin' to me when Ratchet gives ya' a wrench to the back of tha' head."

I only held Nebulos closer as my mate carried us to the Med Bay. He began to stir when I was set down. Obviously the sedatives had only been temporary. I covered his optics when we passed by where Barricade was being operated on. His chest plates were open and energon covered the table.

I could only hope that he would survive to hear his son say the words I loved most to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 14**

**Just a note: Polarissma and Circinus are the names of actual galaxies. I thought they'd make good names.**

I've been neglecting Bumblebee's view. How about we move on into the story and see how Barricade and Nebulos are doing. I kind of played around with Litahatchee's story 'Nightfire' in the last chapter. I am not trying to steal her story, I am simply not gifted enough to come up with a solely original version of the Floatila massacre. All credit goes to her for the idea used in my story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bumblebee's POV**

The only thing I felt right now was sorrow. Despite being my rival for many vorns, I felt pity for Barricade. He had lost his mate and now, his son would not look at him. Said son was now asleep in my lap. Chromia had set him there to have her burned leg re-welded. Nebulos had wriggled his way into my adoptive creator's sparks. I knew this was difficult to achieve and I also knew that once this was achieved, you would never get out. Even now, when I was only a few vorns away from being a full adult, they still gave me kisses, well Chromia did, and allowed me to recharge in their room when I was troubled.

Barricade approached me now and I handed him his son. He gave me a look of thanks and held his son against his shoulder. He sat down on the couch across from me. I tried to give him my condolences through my gestures, but it was difficult to do so when the decepticon insignia seemed to glare at me from his shoulder.

"I remember when he was first sparked" Barricade whispered, surprising me. I turned intent to let him tell his story to me.

"It was the happiest day of my life. Flamewar had threatened me the entire time that the doctor operated on her. It was also one of the saddest days of my life. Later that orn, I was scheduled to leave on the Nemesis to search for the Allspark and Megatron. I made her promise to record every astro-second that I missed while I was away. She was angry at me, fiercely angry, but she reluctantly agreed. The last sight I saw before I boarded was Flamewar backing into the shadows, my son clutched to her chest, as far away from Starscream as possible. The next time I saw them was when their refugee met up with the Nemesis almost two-thousand vorns later. Now I won't ever hear her scold Nebulos again, or whisper that she loves us when she thinks I'm asleep."

Barricade fell silent and I found my spark aching for him. Flamewar had been a surprisingly brave decepticon femme. They were usually in the espionage division, keeping as far from the front lines as possible. The few in the front lines were legendary for their fierceness in battle. Flamewar was legendary in the femme ranks. Many of our femmes had been injured in battle with her. Chromia did not hold any of her dislike of the femme towards Nebulos. This was surprising to me. Mia was very anti-decepticon, especially since Tyger Pax. She disliked the fact that I fought with them as often as I did.

Barricade then stood up and walked away as said femme and her mate walked over to our area. He was wary around the legendary bondmates. Their hatred of Decepticons was well known and openly voiced at every opportunity. They turned to face Barricade and I tensed, waiting for the slurs to start. They smiled and walked over to examine Nebulos. I saw Barricade think about running, and then he visibly relaxed as they caressed his son's head. I saw them stand back when he spoke to them and they nodded. Ironhide put a large hand onto the smaller mech's shoulder and nodded understandingly. I knew at that moment that there would be a new recharge berth in Hide and Mia's room alongside mine.

My spark flared in jealousy for a klick then it receded when I realized that I wouldn't be recharging with them for much longer. Nebulos had a greater need of them then me and I also realized that Barricade wouldn't be around for much longer. As soon as his son lost his scruffbar, he would no longer depend on his father and the bond between them would weaken. This weakening would make the separation from his mate consume his spark and it would fade. He was securing a home for his youngling.

I approached the group and held out my hand to Barricade.

"I shall assist them as well, Barricade. We will ensure that he is protected."

Barricade stared at my hand for a moment then gripped it, placing his trust into the gesture. He looked over to Ironhide with pleading in his eyes.

"Please don't let this punk affect my son too much. I don't was him to be a wimp."

I could tell that he was joking, but I glowered anyway.

"Yeah, we all know I'm a wuss since I kicked you aft all the way to Cybertron last time we fought."

Nebulos decided to awaken with a snort then. He looked at each of us and then up at his father and was quiet for a moment. His lower lip began to tremble and he burst into silent sobs against his father's chassis. Barricade gave us and apologetic look and walked to his quarters to attend to his son. I watched him go and then I turned to my creators.

"He can have my recharge berth so you don't have to purchase a new one."

Their optics widened in surprise and they looked to each other, silently transmitting over their bond. Mia then enveloped me into her slightly taller frame.

"Bumblebee, you know you will always be welcome in our quarters. Just because I didn't spark you doesn't mean you aren't ours. You are my son, I love you."

Ironhide stepped forward and laid a wise hand on my shoulder and looked me straight in the optics.

"You know that you can always come to me, for anything. If I deem it so, I will blow up whatever is troubling you. Nothing will harm my youngling, I swear it. This doesn't mean that you can hide under my weapons table when Ratchet is looking for you. I can stare down Megatron's fusion canon without blinking an optic cover, but Ratchet is not a force to be trifled with."

From all the aft kissing he was doing right now, I knew he was behind me. I clicked nervously and turned to face the spawn of Unicron himself. I immediately knew I was slagged when I saw the expression of rage on his face.

"You missed your appointment Bumblebee Circinus."

_Oh slag. He used my second designation. He's __**really **__fragged off._

"You still have extensive damage to your legs. Do you want to be reformatted into an exhaust pipe? Do you know what Chromia would do to me if I let your legs rust away? Do you? She would take my insides out and wear them as jewelry then throw them into the sun."

I backed away from the angry CMO, fear for my life growing every astro-second. He suddenly took a flying leap at me, eyes glowing a deadly blue. I cowered and then I fell to the floor, paralyzed by stasis cuffs.

Ratchet leaned over me a triumphant grin on his face and began to drag me by my arms into the Med Bay.

"And just to let you know, you scream like a femme."

I groaned as he dragged me away and looked up to see every optic on base closed with tears rolling down their faceplates as I was taken to my doom. I knew I would never live it down, but it was worth it, for on Nebulos's small face, was a big smile.


	15. Chapter 15

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 15

My story has been sad lately, so I'm going to gift you with a happy moment here. If I don't portray Elita correctly, feel free to smite me.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Optimus's POV**

"Mr. Optimus, sir?"

I jerked out of my daydream in surprise when I heard a small voice from my office doorway. I looked up, intent on snarling at the mech who dared interrupt my visions of Elita dancing in my head. My face plates relaxed when I realized it was only Nebulos.

"What do you need Nebulos?" I asked, my voice soft and gentle. "And please call me Optimus." He looked worriedly around then he rushed in and was up on my desk so his small height of six feet could see my face better.

"It's Elita sir, she was playing with me when all the sudden she collapsed. I already got Ratchet, but I knew you would want to be there" was his hurried answer.

I immediately grabbed him and ran as fast as I could to the Med Bay. My mate was sitting up on a berth, Ratchet giving her one of his famous lectures.

"What's wrong Ratchet? Is Elita okay?" I asked, fear mounting in my spark from the look of anger on his face.

"She's just _fraggin' _peachy. I understand you two haven't seen each other in vorns, but for Primus's sake give me a little warning first."

I gave Ratchet a blank look and he rolled his optics.

"I will never understand why she bonded to a dumb aft like you. She with spark you numb-node."

I was still for a second, and then the ceiling began to move as I fell back and my optics went dark.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When I woke up, three faces were staring at me. One was angry, another worried and a third was crinkled in laughter. I sat up and groaned, me head was spinning.

"What happened?" I grumbled. Nebulos only laughed louder, his giggles high pitched and seeming to say '_What a dumb-aft'._

"You passed out after hearing that you're going to be a father. I'll never understand how mechs can face down a Decepticons rifle barrel and not flinch, but as soon as you mention sparklings they pass out."

I froze, getting ready to faint again. Elita rushed to grab my hand and hold me steady. Her beautiful face was lit with an enormous smile. It turned deadly a second later.

"You faint again and you won't have to worry about hearing this news ever again."

Ratchet and Nebulos left as fast as they could, no doubt to spread the news around base. Just my luck, the human forces were returning later today and no doubt Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps would never let me live it down. Optimus Prime was going to be a daddy. My CPU froze.

"I'm going to be a father" I murmured to Elita.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that" she growled, motioning to her abdominal plating.

I quickly bent down and put my enormous hand on her delicate protoform. I felt a tiny flutter there, barely tickling my fingertips. I looked up at Elita, my face stretched into the widest grin I could manage.

I then pulled her out into the rec room where everyone was waiting expectantly for us. I sent Ratchet a death glare and pulled Elita closer. I opened my mouth to say something, but Chromia beat me to it.

"About time you grew the lugnuts to do it Prime!"

Everyone laughed and congratulated us. Unfortunately for me, the twins were giving me very mischievous looks. Prowl simply had a look of disbelief on his face and to my surprise, Barricade gave me a nod and a smile.

I picked up my mate then and walked outside with her despite the fact that she was banging on my back armor with everything she had. I could feel the embarrassment radiating from her spark at the whistles that her femmes were giving. I only chuckled and led her down to the beach and set her down in the sand.

The first thing she did was give me a swift kick to the interface panel. I gave a grunt, but did not fall to the ground, I was determined to stay on my feet for what I was about to say.

"That was for embarrassing me in front of my total of 2 soldiers you aft!"

"Sorry, I was just excited Elita. I mean, I'm going to -ah- be a father!" I gasped and leaned over to put my hands on my knees when she kicked me again. She knelt down beside me and brushed her lips against my face and laughed.

"I know my love. I'm excited too. I've been waiting so long to have one."

"I apologize for that Elita. I just… Floatila had just happened and I knew our sparkling would be in more danger if Megatron had found out. It was hard enough keeping Bumblebee secret for as long as we did. I don't think Chromia has quite forgiven me yet for Tyger Pax."

"She has, don't worry. You know that she and Ironhide considered him to be their son. Chromia was always adamant whenever anyone asked her. Despite her outside appearance, she's a very fragile femme."

"If the sparkling is a femme, we should name it after her." I rumbled while the sun set.

"I like the idea, but she would need a nickname so she wouldn't get confused. I also think if it's a mech, we should name him Sentinel"

I started at the mention of my dead brother. I thought about it for a moment then decided that Sentinel would probably have been excited to be an uncle.

"I like that idea. His second designation could be Jazz."

Elita sent her approval over out bond and then she leaned into me as the sun bled into the deep blue of night. The same color as my brother's armor had been. As if he was approving from the Matrix.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Sniff, I MISS YOU JAZZ! As for Sentinel, I HATE how they portrayed him as a total asshole in TFA. I decided to make him a loving and protective brother of Optimus. I don't really like Alpha Trion all that much, so NO he is NOT Optimus and Elita One's creator in this Fic. I already have all sorts of drama planned for how they came to be.*Evil smirk***_


	16. Chapter 16

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 16

So I've gotten a few 'suggestions' for Prowl to interact more with Nebulos, so I'm going to write in a moment here. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the reviews! They really mean a lot and they brighten my homework clogged day!

P.s- Do you guys want Optimus and Elita's sparkling to be a mech or a femme? If I don't get any answers I'll decide for myself and if the majority doesn't like it, that's not really my fault. XD And congrats to you if you've read the entire story. Those of you who skipped to here because you didn't like the first few chapters, I smite the in the name of Primus!

A/n: The equivalent of an 800 vorn old cybertronian is an 8 year old on earth. Nebulos is 2000 vorns old, so he's about the equivalent of a 12 year old.

**Prowl's POV**

I had been in a meeting all fragging morning. It was nice working with the human soldiers. I could relate to them. I had a hard time dealing with the arrogant men of the U.S. government. All they wanted to discuss was when we would share our weaponry with them. I didn't even get a chance to tell them that we may need a bigger base soon. I really didn't have time for bullshit right now. Not with Barricade sick today.

I had arrived outside my brother's quarters to pick up Nebulos, when I was tackled on the leg from behind. I smiled and picked up my nephew.

"Hello uncle! What are we gonna do today?"

"If you behave, I'll take you to the shooting ranges with Ironhide later today."

"Like pit you will. You're not taking my son anywhere near that trigger happy psycho."

I turned, surprised to see my brother out of the Med Bay. He was having one of his off days, when his spark pained him badly and made his systems haywire. He gave me a grin and I noticed that his optics were steadily getting lighter every day.

"Your optics, they are almost amber today. Maybe you're going soft" I teased. A few of the soldiers passing by laughed and gave me a thumbs up. Barricade growled at them and they scampered off, not quite trusting him to not hurt them. I gave my younger brother a look. Then I began to quietly laugh. Pretty soon, I was roaring with it.

"What a sight to behold, the legendary ice man has finally melted."

"You're right Ratchet, I wonder if it's really Prowl. Maybe we should question the youngling first!"

Bumblebee then grabbed Nebulos off of my back and swung him onto his, tickling his sensitive side plates. He squealed with laughter and everyone gave a smile in amusement. All except Barricade, whose face was marred in pain. He clutched at his chest and fell to his knees, hydraulics wheezing in protest.

I rushed forward to help him, but he shoved me away. I watched in agony as he grabbed a hold of the corridor walls and began forcing himself to stand up. Ratchet then tried to reach for him when he slid down again. I held out my arm to stop him. Barricade would never forgive me if I interfered with this.

'_I can do it if you let me try, brother!'_

These words rang in my head as Barricade was finally able to stand while leaning against the wall. He had spoken them the day that Praxus had been attacked. The day I found out my brother was a good shot. The day I thought I had lost him forever.

I pushed these thoughts out of my head when I felt Nebulos climb onto my back. I put a hand on his head as Ratchet led his father away, chewing him out for leaving his berth without permission. A damper had been put in all of our moods and I changed my plans with Nebulos. Instead of taking him to the shooting range, I took him to the beach. I set him down and he ran into the water.

"Megatron used to make me run in this. He made all of the younglings train in this."

The bluntness that Nebulos stated this made my energon boil in a way it hasn't in such a long time. I can't even remember the last time I was this angry. I watched Nebulos laugh and splash around for a while, and then I got in myself and just lay there. It was peaceful just laying there letting the water lap at my frame. Water was scarce on Cybertron. Or, at least it had been. All that was left on Cybertron was bad memories and slag.

"Do you remember Cybertron Nebulos?" I asked, curious to see if he had actually been born there or on a ship.

"Yes, I lived there for a long time, waiting for father to return. Mother used to tell me about the moons a lot. She told me how VsQs used to come out when she and father would meet up. She also told me that Moonbase One would always have the best energon goodies and that father would steal them just for her. I also remember the last standing tower of Praxus. It was burnt out and silent, but I loved to go there and think."

I startled when he mentioned my home city. I remembered when the last tower had been the shortest one in the city. How the base there towered over every other graceful building. I also remembered when the second sun would shine on the entire city, making it glow from the inside out. It saddened me that he only remembered the burnt shell of an old warehouse.

"I grew up in Praxus," I told him. "Your father was also born there. I taught him everything I knew before we were separated. When he was born, they had just completed the final tower on my base. I had joined the ranks only a few years ago, so I had time to play with him when he was a sparkling. As he grew older though, I was promoted and I lost the free time I had. Your father made me so proud back then, barely 800 vorns old and already trying to help me gear up for a day's work. He was quite good at it too.

One day, I took him into my office to show him a view of the city that few had seen. Barricade had been so happy, that he had nearly offlined when a transport shuttle flew so close that he could see the faces of the mechs arriving. Everyone had been happy during those days. The last 1000 vorns before the Great War began."

Nebulos had his attention focused solely on me, his features creased in concentration as he thought. His purple optics flew open when he jumped onto my chest.

"I saw you once, when I was very small! Mother and I had snuck into Iacon for her to work a new job and I saw you pass by. I thought you were my father. You looked very similar to the younger pictures of him" he squealed excitedly.

My optics widened in surprise at the mention of that day. I remembered it well.

_Nebulos had run up to me while I had been talking to Jazz. He had bumped into my leg and, when he looked up at me, had asked if my name was Barricade. I had been so shocked that I didn't notice Flamewar snatch him up and back away quickly, scolding him loudly. I simply stared as he disappeared into the crowd, watching a miniature of my brother be carried away._

"I remember" I told my nephew, just for the sake of him getting off my chest plates. I then picked him up and began to walk back towards the base.

"You know, if you're interested in seeing Cybertron as it was when I lived there, you could ask Sunstreaker. He took many holograms and painted many pictures of the planet."

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Nebulos's face had morphed into a frightened one.

"What is the matter my nephew?"

"I like Sideswipe, but Sunstreaker scares me. He has the same optics my mother had when father was away."

I had never noticed it, and it was extremely observant of Nebulos to do so. Sunstreaker did have the optics of one separated from a mate. Optics that were dull with grief and pain. I would have to ask him about it later.

"How about we go see how your father is doing? I bet he wants to make sure I didn't let you near Ironhide, eh?"

Nebulos giggled and suddenly, something fast and catlike caught my optic. Before I could even reach for my gun, Nebulos had it in hand and shot it. I stared in disbelief as he fearlessly leapt off of my back to inspect his kill.

"Don't worry! It was just a…uncle? What is this thing?"

I knelt down next to the charred ground and inspected it. _Oh slag._ It was one of the soldiers' remote controlled cars. Lennox was going to kill me. Already the soldiers were congregating around the mangled toy. I groaned when I saw that it was part of the Australian unit. They weren't very nice to us Autobots and they were even worse to Barricade and Nebulos. I quickly picked Nebulos up and hurried away.

"Aw, dammit. The damn decepticon brat blew it up. I hope you know that you have to pay for it you little bastard!"

I stopped abruptly and turned sharply on my heel, militaristic and anti-bullshit. I narrowed my optics as I thundered over to the tiny gathering of humans. They backed up as I knelt down to their level, making my size as intimidating as possible. Unfortunately, Nebulos beat me to saying something first.

"Shut up you little wack ass human. You're just jealous of my swagger when I shoot. I will lay your aft out if you speak to me or my father that way again."

One soldier bravely opened his mouth and was about to retort when I held up my hand.

"If I hear another word like that come out of your mouth soldier, I will have you court marshaled. Despite being a giant alien robot, I am in fact, you're superior officer. Now get back to your quarters before I change my mind and step on you."

They hurried to do my bidding and I smile in triumph. They thought they were so superior just because we were on their planet and not ours. Nebulos was silent on my shoulders, hands gripping my neck in anger.

"Nebulos, if I hear you speak like that again I swear to primus, I will put you in the brig with the twins. Come to think of it, they're probably responsible for you speaking like that."

He didn't reply, but instead, asked a question of his own.

"Is that the species that attacked Bumblebee?"He asked, looking down at me. I was surprised. That data was stored in Teletraan 1. Clearly I needed to update the codes, only senior officers should be able to access the super computer.

"Yes, those are humans. I shall take you to meet a friend of mine later. Captain Lennox is very kind and he has a youngling of his own, so I'm sure he'll like you." I explained, just remembering that he had never seen one up close before.

"I don't like them. They are insignificant; and cruel hearted"

"Nebulos! Don't ever speak like that! All life is precious, no matter how small compared to us. That is Megatron speaking through you, never let him in again." I snarled, being harsher than I realized. Nebulos's expression morphed into guilt, but I still saw that it would take a while before he trusted the humans enough to interact with them.

I sighed and apologized to him. He put his small face into the back of my head and mumbled something. I didn't hear it so I asked for him to say it louder.

"I said, when father is gone will you take me in?" he choked out, having a hard time saying it a second time.

"I think your father has decided that it's best for you to go to Ironhide and Chromia. You need two units to care for you. A femme especially" I told him after thinking of the right way to say it.

"NO. I want you to take care of me. Father, is going to die soon and you'll be the only family I have left. Please don't make me go," he bawled. I sighed; I was going to regret saying this.

"I'll see what I can do. Barricade and I will talk later."

Nebulos immediately stopped his sniveling and perked up, humming a lullaby. I began humming along, unconsciously recognizing it as we walked into his father's quarters.

"You know my lullaby, uncle. Mother never taught me the lyrics. Do you know them?"

Thoughts of the lullaby my mother used to hum to me when I was small made me sad. I didn't answer him, but instead, began to sing in my head.

_As the stars light up the night  
my heart mourns for my love.  
Waiting for the sun to rise,  
waiting for my soldier to arrive._

_The comet has circled for vorns  
and still for my soldier do I mourn.  
My child do stop crying, for my spark  
is holding out just for you._

_Long ago my tears have dried,  
forever frozen in the sands of time._

I looked down to see Nebulos fast asleep, lulled as I had been as a youngling.

_**Sorry if you're Australian. I meant no offense. I just picked on you at random. And about the wannabe gangster talk… well my friend and I thought it was pretty damn funny to do.**_

_**Oh, and prowl's lullaby is set to the beat of 'Nasuhiboshi' off of Naruto. And just in case you're wondering, VsQs is an actual moon that orbits Cybertron, according to Transformer Wiki. **__  
_


	17. Chapter 17

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 17

Yeah, Ironhide is going to reminisce for a while here. Bumblebee had a bad dream and he remembers when Optimus used to have those while Sentinel was away. I'm also a SUPER nervous about this chapter, mainly because of the bitching I'm going to get regarding it. Just to let you know, comments that are not constructive to this chapter or are nothing but complaining, will be deleted before I even finish them.

000000000000000000000000000000

**Ironhide's POV**

I was recharging peacefully with Chromia when my sensors indicated that there was someone standing at our door. I cracked an optic and sighed when I saw that it was Bumblebee. I pushed Chromia gently over and slid over to make room for him in his customary spot under my arm. He practically ran over and slipped eagerly into his spot. I turned on my internal communicator to find out the reason he was in my berth for the first time in vorns.

'What's the matter Bumblebee?'

'I don't want to talk about it" was his blunt reply. He was going to be stubborn, so I decided another approach.

'If you don't tell me, you can go back to your room, because if you don't want to talk about it it's obviously not that important' I growled. He sighed and launched into describing his nightmare.

'… and then the Fallen was standing over you and Optimus with your energon splattered all over his frame and he had all the femmes tied up behind him. The scariest thing though, was that Megatron had a new army made of Decepticons I had never seen before. There were hundreds of them, and then they all swarmed around the base and, and-'he broke off, too frightened to continue.

I too was frightened. This was an all too possible scenario. In fact, it disturbed me so much that I woke up Chromia.

"Huh? Whatsa' matter? Bumblebee, why are you here? Are you okay?"

Bumblebee nodded and I turned my attention to my mate.

"Listen Chromia, Bumblebee had a dream, but it was a likely possible type of dream."

Chromia simply gave me a confused look that seemed to say _"what the HELL are you talking about?" _and _'You woke me up for this?'_

"Well, do you want to go wake up Optimus or something, because if you do, be my guest. He's been really territorial since he found our Elita was pregnant."

The mere thought of an angry Optimus made me shrink into the berth. He was more frightening than Ratchet at times.

"I'll go see him in the morning, Bumblebee, you're to come with me."

Chromia rolled her optics and lay back down, muttering viciously.

"Wake me up again and you'll **both** be recharging in the hallway."

We both lay down as fast as we could and shuttered our optics.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I stared down at the bodies of one of my closest friends in sorrow. He had been killed in an assassination of the high council. Now all we had to remember him by were his two sons. The fully grown Sentinel and the sparkling Optimus were now our responsibility. The latest in the lineage of the Primes, they were still targets and had to be kept inside until we could catch the assassins. I turned and quickly left the room. I passed a doorway containing Sentinel and I paused midstride. He had a thunderous look marring his face plates as he held Optimus to his chest. Ratchet was trying to get him to give Optimus to a nurse to be raised. Sentinel only shook his head and renewed his grip on his brother._

"_I'll be dead and cold before I let some Primus damned femme I don't even know raise my brother. I want him in my optic-sight at all times."_

_I watched Ratchet argue a little longer until I couldn't stand the desperate look on Sentinel's face any longer._

"_Ratch, that's enough. He's not going ta' give yah Optimus an' I don' blame him. Let me deal with it."_

_Ratchet gave me a brief nod and gave Sentinel a glare ordering him to behave. Sentinel only glared back and cursed at him._

"_Frag you, you old crankshaft."_

"_Sentinel! Don' eva' speak like that to yer elders!"_

_Sentinel backed up when I came closer, clutching a now awake Optimus as close as physically possible to his chassis. I held up my hands and backed away. He was obviously not in his right mind and as Optimus's sibling; his instinctual programs had kicked in to ensure the survival of his brother._

"_Easy, I'm not takin' him anywhere. I only want ta' help. You may be fully mature, but you haven't been fer long. You're not ready ta' raise a youngling."_

"_Don't you tell me what I can and can't do. My creators were never home. I have been raising Optimus practically by myself and I can keep doing it. Those bodies in the other room are not my creators, my creators were loving and gentle. Those cybertronians were mad with their own power on the council. I was lucky if they even said hello to me. I had to take Optimus to training with me. It was either that or take him to the Youth Sector. That won't happen as long as my spark is still pumping." He spat, moving further away and making angry gestures._

_The news that the Alpha Prime that I had known had neglected his younglings was only half surprising. He hadn't even announced Optimus's birth. I had heard of it from Sentinel bragging about him at the barracks. The fact that their mother, Venus, hadn't taken care of her newborn didn't surprise me at all. I had never liked her much. She had been a very vain and socially oriented femme. To be short, she had been a glitch. I looked up at Sentinel when he began to croon a lullaby._

_Tears glistened on Optimus's face and he looked like he was about to shed some more. He was grabbing weakly at his chest where his spark must have been. My spark filled with anger at the assassins. It wasn't right for someone as young as Optimus to feel pain like that. I gently stepped forward and took Optimus from his brother's limp arms. Sentinel followed me silently as I made my way to the Med Bay for a sedative. As soon as I saw the femme nurse waiting beside Ratchet, I stopped. I handed Optimus to Sentinel and stormed over to the CMO._

"_What in tha Pit do you think you're doin' Ratchet!?" I thundered knowing damn well what his intentions were._

"_I have to do what's best for Optimus. His brother cannot provide the care that he needs." _

_I seethed as I argued over the internal communicator so Sentinel wouldn't be even more on edge than he already was._

'_He's jus lost his creators! Their frames are still crusted with energon! And they weren't even takin' proper care o' him anyway.'_

_Ratchet's surprised look threw me off._

'_Don't tell me ya didn' notice. Alpha never spoke o' Optimus. Frag, I had ta' hear about him from his brother. And don' get me started on his glitch of a mother. I never understood why Alpha bonded ta' that femme.'_

'_I had noticed Alpha's strange behavior. There must have been a reason for it… maybe, Optimus wasn't his son?'_

_The realization dawned on me. I looked over at Optimus and compared him to Alpha's memory in my processor. They didn't look a single thing alike. Alpha wasn't a particularly good-looking mech, but Optimus was already downright handsome. In fact, he looked more like…_

'_His father's brother, Vector Prime. That means he also has another brother, that brat Megatron."_

_Megatron, destroyer of Cybertron._

_Suddenly, time flashed forward and Sentinel was standing at my doorway yet again, a recharging Optimus in his arms. I sighed and held out my arms for the youngling. Sentinel gave him one last kiss to the helm and ran off to attend to his duties as the new Prime. Sure enough, as soon as Sentinel left, Optimus began to thrash about in another nightmare. He mumbled something that would haunt me until the day I died._

"_Kill… he's going to kill Sentinel. Red optics…scary gun… scary mech…Megatron."_

_Megatron, murderer of the innocent._

_Then the red optics rose out of the darkness and the voice that made most mechs run in fear. It echoed around my processor forever tormenting my dreams._

"_I will see to it that the last Prime is exterminated. You will watch him suffer as I kill his loved ones first, and then you will lose those that you love, starting with that youngling of yours."_

_Megatron, bringer of darkness._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO!" I screamed, throwing both members of my small family to the floor as I thrashed about. They gave yelps of surprise when I leapt up from the berth and rushed to the Med Bay. Ratchet had to know about these nightmares. They only happened when something bad was about to happen. Something really,_ really _bad.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, dammit! Get your old crankshaft out here!" I bellowed into his quarters off of his office.

I was met with furious blue optics and a very threatening wrench. I ignored these and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ratchet's face morphed into general fear as I met his optics.

"You had a dream? One of those dreams?" he asked. I could hear the desperation in his voice for that not to be true.

I simply nodded and he cursed loudly. He began pacing around, waking up Barricade in the process and in that, Nebulos. They simply stared at Ratchet before looking over to me. Barricade's optics met mine and they demanded an answer he already knew.

Megatron was planning something. Something that would wipe us out if forces did not arrive within the next few human weeks. Something worse that would make the Fallen look like child's play.

**And the drama continues. I wonder what that something could be?*Evil smirk* too bad if you can't. You won't find out for a good many chapters. Now, let's go harass Elita and Optimus. I've only gotten one vote on what their sparkling should be, and it looks like it's going to be a femme. If you want a mech, you need to tell me!**


	18. Chapter 18

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 18

So, the last chapter was so full of drama that it almost made me sick XD. Here's a funny moment for you and a very sweet one that's interrupted by Ironhide screechin' his spark out about the damn Decepticons.

_**Bold italics indicates that cybertronian is being spoken.**_

**Elita's POV**

It was strange to have a new life inside of me. I could feel my little spark fluttering within my abdomen, lulling me into peace. Optimus was quiet, having fallen into recharge long ago. His enormous arm was draped across my more delicate frame, hand resting protectively over our spark. Optimus hasn't been this happy since I agreed to bond with him. He also hasn't been this relaxed in many vorns.

My mate shifted in his sleep and I found myself cocooned to his chest. I didn't protest my location; this was where I felt safest. It was here that I could completely be myself. I showed a fragile side when around Optimus and dropped the hard-aft façade my femmes saw. It was here that I broke down crying when I had first arrived. First for me, crying tears of relief. And second, for Chromia; she was finally with her family again.

_I shifted nervously, anxious for the doors of our old shuttle to slide open. Chromia was twice as jumpy and I could hear her engine whining for her mate. For one agonizing breem, the doors were stuck, but Sideswipe gave it a hit with a wrench and they hissed open. Surprising us both, was the fact that Sunstreaker was the first to greet us. He had been separated from us in the neighboring system and we feared him dead. Too bad he was on Ironhide's back, welded so much that he was barely recognizable._

_Chromia flew out of the ship and tackled Ironhide to the ground, causing poor Sunstreaker to be squished under tons of metal. Bumblebee then jumped into the fray, grabbing Chromia to him. She broke away from her mate and turned her attention to her adopted son and embraced him. It was one of the few times I had seen my friend cry out in the open. Ratchet finally put Sunstreaker out of his misery and ordered the family to move one elsewhere. I then proceeded down the ramp, Prowl and Sideswipe at my side. Wheeljack and Ratchet gave me brief hugs before I turned to face the mech I had travelled across the galaxy for._

_We did not speak for a split klick, and then I was in his arms. I clung to his familiar chest, listening to his spark beat pump strongly. Optimus swept me into his arms, holding me close and I could feel his spark keening for mine. Everyone conveniently left, except for Ironhide and Chromia. They were already busy making up for lost time. Poor Bumblebee ran shyly by, covering his optics with embarrassment. I learned later that it was also in disappointment. His best friend Cliffjumper had yet to make it to earth. I didn't worry about it then. The only thing I could worry about was my mate and his spark._

Now, here I was, carrying the sparkling of Optimus Prime. I heard him stir and he brushed his lips against my audios.

"Are you alright 'Lita?" he asked, voice laced with concern. I shook my head and turned into his broad chest, tracing his windshield delicately.

"Lita, can you please not do that? I have to get up in a couple of joors and I can't be worn out from interfacing with you."

I smacked him promptly in the nasal plates, making him snort in surprise. I giggled at the look that crossed his face as his optics crossed, trying to assess the damage. Optimus playfully growled at me and I giggled louder when he tickled my sensitive wiring. He had just leaned down to kiss me when our door was flung open.

"Optimus, detach yourself from your femme and come here!" Ratchet screeched from our doorway. I groaned and shoved Optimus off the berth so he would. He gave me a mock hurt look, like I had rejected him. I swiftly turned over and closed my optics. An astro-second later, I heard Optimus's panicked shout.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MEGATRON HAS A NEW ARMY?"

I snapped my optics open at this and jumped up from the berth. I hurried over to where my mate was seething and put a calming hand on his forearm. I looked at Optimus questioningly, warning in my optics if he attempted to lie to me.

"Ironhide had one of his dreams" he grumbled. It used to sound crazy to me, but I worried. Ironhide's dreams usually had some amount of truth in them if he was this upset. I had doubted the ability until Sentinel had died.

Chromia and Bumblebee came running when Ironhide appeared shortly before them. They were both disheveled, armor halfway on and crooked. They gave me a curious look and I mouthed a promise to tell them later. I kept a hand on Optimus's arm, afraid he would be irrational and territorial while so upset. In fact, his scream had woken several soldiers and they were now in the hallway. I motioned to Lennox to keep back as Ironhide relayed his dream to Optimus. He nodded at me and motioned for his men to stay away from our group. It got worse when Sunstreaker came running with a half-asleep Nebulos on his back, yelling about Decepticons.

"Who the frag attacks at three slagging thirty in the morning? Those pieces of tin are gonna get an aft whoopin'!"

He was simply given a dirty stare and an even dirtier one when Sideswipe and Prowl showed up supporting Barricade. All optics turned to the former decepticon as he was helped forward. Optimus rushed forward, shrugging my hand off. I turned to Ratchet, worried that the lack of recharge and the stress of a new enemy could set him off, signaling that someone could be hurt. Ratchet nodded subtly and pulled a syringe out of a subspace pocket. Just in case.

"Did you know about the hatchlings my brother is corrupting?" Optimus thundered, making Prowl lunge to stand in front of his younger sibling. Optimus gave him a look and he backed down.

"I shall ask you again Barricade, DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE HATCHLINGS?"

Barricade weakly nodded his head and motioned for Nebulos to come forward. His son did so and stood obediently still as Barricade pressed his optic-memory activation button. A hologram of hatchling pods appeared out of thin air, making me sick to my systems. The image moved to a training ground filled with youngling being drilled in exercises usually reserved for experienced mechs. The image disappeared when Barricade pressed the side of his son's head again.

"Megatron had several protoforms given sparks. They are powerless against him and natural born younglings, like Nebulos, were also sucked in at a threat. They either trained or died. That is why he can fight the way he does. I do not know Megatron's plan for his new army. There is nothing here worth that kind of force."

Optimus grew silent at this, worry etching his face. l looked at him silently, waiting for one of the rare explosions out of my normally mellow mate. He brooded silently for a moment, and then he opened his mouth. I saw Ironhide step in front of his family and Prowl move to get Barricade and Nebulos out of firing range. Optimus's voice was quiet and deadly when he spoke, chilling my energon.

"Can anybody here, tell me why my BROTHER is corrupting innocent YOUNGLINGS? ANYBODY?"

I stared in shocked silence at the unusual anger being displayed. I tried to reach for him, but he stormed down the hall before stopping halfway to the command center. We grouped together, fearing another outburst. Instead after an agonizing breem of silence, he kept walking. I gathered my courage and ran after him.

"Optimus, where are you going?" I called after him.

"I'm going to give my brother a piece of my processor and to whoop his aft."

"Optimus, that's not you. You know we don't take the fight to the Decepticons unless necessary."

"Elita, you must understand, that could be our sparkling. It could be Nebulos doing those horrible drills. I will not allow those younglings to suffer any longer!"

"Optimus Prime, do not play that card with me. I know you feel as if everything in the universe is your slagging fault. Well let me tell you, it's not. You can't help those younglings, they've been brainwashed. You just can't."

"I've got to try, don't I?! I can't abandon people I have a chance of saving, I can't abandon innocents to the wrath of my brother!"

"Optimus, Sentinel wouldn't want you-" he cut me off with a snarl.

"DO NOT bring my brother into this Elita."

I scowled at him. Now he was being an aft. I put on my bravest face and stalked up until my nose plate touched his. Forehead to forehead, I began to put my nickname to use.

"Do not; _do not_ speak to me like that Optimus Prime. You can sleep elsewhere if you don't fix your attitude" I said, voice even and deadly.

With that, I stalked off to my recharge berth and locked the door. I lay down and got comfortable. Then I proceeded to cry my optics out. That was the first time in a long while that I had been that scared talking to my mate. And I hated myself for it.

**Yeah, Elita's a little OC here, but she's pregnant. You know how those hormone imbalances work, even with femmes. If you don't like Optimus being an aft, oh well. It's important to the plot and you'll see that later. I actually didn't like this chapter a lot. It's too boring for my taste.**


	19. Chapter 19

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 19

Hmm… don't really know what to say. I'm writing on impulse here. Not a planned chapter in any way. Oh well! I've given up on trying to write Ironhide's accent, I don't live in a place where people speak like that and just ARgghhh! It's delaying my writing so please just imagine it.

**Chromia' POV**

I had to hand it to Arcee; the femme could really get mean when she had to. Poor Bumblebee, he tried playing a prank on her with Nebulos and had gotten a swift kick to the vocal processors. Unfortunately, it had reversed the work that Ratchet had done and now all he could do was give pained whistles and clicks. She had already apologized, nearly in tears, about twenty times. I knew she didn't mean it and Bumblebee had it coming after rigging her energon, but hit tore at my spark to see him so depressed.

_It took a while for me to realize what had happened when he had come home from the battle at Tyger Pax. Bumblebee had been wheeled off a transport on a gurney; energon making a trail down the hallways of the Artemis I. Ironhide had been hysterical, ranting about Megatron and not being able to reach him and lost voices. I tried to calm his spark with mine, but his panic overwhelmed me and I was knocked unconscious._

_When I came to a few joors later, Bumblebee was still offline, welding stretching across his neck. I sat up instantly and rushed over to his berth. I inspected my youngling's wound, my tanks churning when I saw the vicious slash marks extending to the top of his chassis._

"_I'm sorry" Ironhide whispered from behind me. "I wasn't there to protect him."_

"_It's not your fault 'Hide. We can't always be there to protect him."_

"_I thought he was dead. I found him and he was unmoving and cold. Primus 'Mia, he was so cold. And then I heard him say a crackled and broken line. Do you know what he said? 'I'm sorry father, I couldn't stop him'. He called me __**father**__, 'Mia. Me. He hasn't called me that since he came up to my ankle joint."_

_Ironhide's voice had been filled with a strange mix of grief and happiness. I knew that's all he had ever wanted of Bumblebee. For him to call him father. To Ironhide, he was the most precious thing in the world. I felt the same way; Bumblebee had stopped calling me mama a few vorns later, when he began training as a spy. It hurt my spark terribly when he started calling me 'Mia instead. I didn't tell him that, I couldn't, not with Megatron's claw marks marring my sparkling's armor._

A pathetic moan dragged me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Bumblebee trying to push Ratchet away from him. The fear of someone touching his old scars had him running to hide behind me. Every time I had tried to tend to him, he had screamed in fright and run away, telling me he saw things no mech should ever see. I reached around behind me and brought him forward.

"Bumblebee, you're in pain sweetspark, please let Ratchet work on you. I know your scars are there, but you're acting like a spoilt sparkling!"

Bumblebee flinched at my tone and I immediately regretted it. He touched my hand and tapped it to his chassis, his old way of telling me he was sorry.

"Don't worry dear, I'm not mad" I cooed to him, rubbing his antennae.

He turned to Ratchet and patted at his throat and then circled his arms around each other, signaling that he could proceed. Ratchet worked on him for another joor before turning off his laser and putting it away.

"That's all I can do for now. When I get that new shipment of lasers in when the humans process our order, I can do more. They shouldn't hurt now."

In response, Bumblebee gave a whine, chirp and warble to signal his thanks.

"Come on Bumblebee; let's go find Ironhide before he has a spark attack."

He gave a crackly laugh and followed me out into the rec room. Ironhide immediately ran to us demanding how he was doing. Bumblebee patted his chest and gave a thumbs up at his "father". Ironhide's face was devastated.

"He couldn't fix them all the way could he?"

I shook my head and put a hand on his jaw. Reaching his cheek was out of the question.

"Don't worry 'Hide, Ratchet said his lasers will be in soon and then he'll be able to fix Bumblebee."

Ironhide just grumbled some more and turned back to Bumblebee.

"You sure you're alright, you better not lie to me."

Bumblebee grabbed both our hands and dragged us to our quarters. Once we were inside, he began clicking, buzzing and twittering like the world was about to end, pointing at his head the whole time. Even though I didn't understand his gibberish, I understood his body language. The dreams had happened again last night and now old memories were surfacing.

It seemed everywhere he went; Megatron left a path of misery and pain. Rage at the decepticon leader boiled over in my spark and I growled menacingly. Bumblebee took my faceplates in his hands and put my forehead to his. It's not my fault.

"Bumblebee, you know we love you and we feel we must take responsibility for you. Even when we know it's not our fault" I whispered. My youngling merely warbled and clicked softly at me. Ironhide grumbled little more than stomped out of our quarters muttering about blowing something up. Bumblebee looked at me with his wide, baby blue optics.

"Don't worry Bee, he's just having the same issues as he did when you were hurt at Tyger Pax."

Bumblebee whined and went to go lay down on his berth. He was settling in when a soft tap came at the door. I opened it to see Elita and Optimus standing there. I was surprised, usually Elita held out for more than a few orns before forgiving Optimus.

"Is he alright?" Optimus's deep baritone intoned. I nodded and motioned for them to come in. Bumblebee was already in recharge, his intakes wheezing slightly.

"Poor dear, has Arcee been here yet? She said she was on her way here."

I looked at my commander in puzzlement. Arcee had already apologized at least fifty times; she had no need to come here. I looked at Optimus and he looked puzzled too. Bumblebee began whistling distraughtly, motioning at his neck and pointing out the door. Our voices having woke him from recharge, it must have upset him.

"I sent Arcee on patrol just a few breems ago, she shouldn't be back yet."

Bumblebee whistled in earnest now, frantically pointing in the direction of the Med Bay. We gave each other panicked looks and dashed to the Med Bay. It was a scene of chaos. Ironhide was ducking from a blow when Nebulos made a desperate run for us. The mech slammed my mate into a wall and took off after him. When I got a good look at the mech's chassis, I froze in near terror.

Shockwave and his eerie yellow optic were thundering towards us, Nebulos scrambling to reach us. Barricade heaved himself at the purple monster whipping out his gun as he did so. It didn't matter; Shockwave shook him off like an insecticon. Nebulos screamed in terror when the scientist grabbed him by the scruffbar and held him up. Optimus pulled out his legendary plasma guns and took aim. Not hesitating, he shot Shockwave's hand without scratching Nebulos.

Bumblebee dove and caught the falling youngling before he could hit the ground. Now, humans were flooding into the Bay along with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Prowl came after them and had a face that Unicron himself would run from. Shockwave looked around desperately at his situation and I leapt at him when he grabbed Bumblebee by the throat. He caught me in his other hand and held us both up in front of him to shield his chassis from plasma blast.

Ironhide snarled from the other side of the room and charged for us. A laser sprung from Shockwave's arm and pointed itself at Bumblebee's head.

"Ironhide, it seems I have an advantage over you. I merely want the other youngling and his father. Give them to me and I shall let your family go."

I growled at him and motioned to Ironhide to not let him get to Nebulos at any cost. I felt his fear in my spark and it nearly made me cry. I steeled myself and began to swing my legs. With the scientist distracted, I was able to reach my rifle and I primed it and took aim. Without hesitation, I blew through his chassis with a blistering plasma round. Shockwave gave a gurgled cry and fell to his knees.

The moment I was out of his grasp, Ironhide had me in his arms. He wouldn't let me go even when we went to check on Bumblebee. I realized that he was unconscious and was leaking energon again.

"Ratchet! We need you over here!" Ironhide bellowed.

We got no answer and I ran to his office. What I saw nearly made me purge my tanks. Ratchet was struggling to stand up, a gaping wound in his chest staining the floor with energon. I backed up in horror, memories of Floatilla coming back.

"Chromia… I need…Wheeljack. Get me… Jack." Was all he could manage before sliding to the floor. Wheeljack came running as I left, Ironhide having fetched him. Time seemed to slow down as I approached Bumblebee. The Med Bay had erupted into chaos, humans were surrounding Shockwave's cold frame, Optimus was shouting orders I couldn't understand. It was too much for me to handle and I ran for my youngling.

I blanched at the gaping wound around his neck and put my hand to staunch the leaking. Elita ran up with a medical kit and told me to keep applying pressure as she began clamping the lines off. I could only watch helplessly as my world caved into a living Pit.

**Le gasp! I had to get Chromia some ass-whoopin' in. Nobody touches Bumblebee while she's around. This is just one crappy ass winter holiday for the Autobots isn't it? Next up: Maybe, just maybe… we'll learn if the youngling is going to be a mech or a femme. Elita's been pregnant for about 4 weeks now, counting the few weeks she didn't know she was. Another week? A few days? I'll just have to see how it goes.**


	20. Chapter 20

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 20

This is a big chapter! I have almost 2000 hits! Maybe I'll make this chapter a special treat. You'll just have to read to see what it is.

**Optimus's POV**

I was on patrol when it happened. Ratchet radioed me, saying that Elita was in spark surgery. My spark jumped in excitement. This was the best news in the last few orns.

'On my way Ratchet, tell here to wait for naming it until I get there!'

The CMO just laughed at me and cut off the link to work on my mate and sparkling. I revved my powerful engine and sped into the gates of our hanger without even acknowledging the human guards. I was a little worried, to say in the least. Elita wasn't supposed to spark for another cycle or so. Maybe the excitement pushed her date up. And dear Primus, couldn't she have done that while I was there?

I skidded into the Med Bay just as Ratchet removed a faintly throbbing orb from Elita's chassis. I ran to her side, holding her hand as I watched our little…femme? It was a femme. The gene programs instantly began shaping the protoform's face and it was a very delicate one. She was the spitting image of Elita. What Ratchet did next surprised us both.

He reached back into Elita's chassis and gently drew out another spark. I stared. I was so surprised; it was all I could do for a full breem. Elita squealed in excitement when this one's protoform melded into the features of a mech. She quickly shut her chassis and held out her arms for our sparklings. Ratchet gently placed the mech into her arms and held out the femme to me. I hesitated at first. My daughter was so tiny!

Elita gave me an encouraging nudge and I held out my large hands for my daughter. She was placed gently into my palms, her small antennae barely reaching my middle finger's top. My spark instantly swelled in love for her when she gave an adorable little yawn and opened her soft blue optics. I looked over to see that my son had opened his optics too. I sat down on the berth with Elita and put one arm around her and we inspected our sparklings together. Ratchet quietly snuck away and closed our private room's door.

"He looks just like you" Elita whispered. "Right down to your adorable aft."

"Well, overlooking that, our little femme looks just like you, _except_ I believe those antennae belong to my side of the family."

I looked over her again, deciding on what to name her.

"Do you want her name to be that of your mother or Chromia?" I asked my mate.

"Her first designation can be Chromia, but her second will be that of your mother, Optimus."

I blanched, hating that she had brought her up.

"No, I will not have my daughter's name be defiled by her memory. I wish for her to be named after your mother."

"Fine my love; her second designation shall be Skyrider."'

I looked down at my little Sky. I tickled her under her chin and she cooed at me.

"Now, let's name this handsome little mech over here."

I turned my attention to my son. He did indeed look like me, and my brother. We shared the same facial plates and build, but his optics were the deep night blue of my brother. He also had Elita's delicate cheek plates.

"We should name him Sentinel." Elita suggested. I nodded quietly, and then decided on his second designation.

"Jazz, shall be his second name." Elita nodded at this and stroked our son's head. He too cooed at us and blinked his wide optics. My spark practically melted and I could tell I was going to get a load of slag from Ironhide about having a femme.

The moment didn't last long however, the twins were the first to burst into the room.

"Wow! Look Sunny, he had a femme and a mech. Now we won't be the only set of twins and I bet we can babysit and everything and and-"

He was silenced by his slightly more mature brother.

"Sorry about that sir, Sides has been excited about the new little ones. May I know their names?"

I was surprised by Sunstreaker's behavior. I knew he had a soft spot for younglings, but this was almost unnatural behavior for him. I held up my eldest first.

"This is Chromia, but we're going to call her Skyrider after Elita's femme creator. She's my eldest."

Sideswipe immediately rushed over and began to coo at her. Sky gave a slight wobble of her lip before purring in contentment when he stroked her antennae. Elita then held up my son.

"And this is Sentinel. His second designation is Jazz. Unfortunately, he's a mini-Optimus."

"Sentinel and Jazz. You guys sure are giving him a lot to live up to."

The new voice was that of Ironhide. Chromia was there as well, recording us to show Bumblebee who was still confined to his berth.

"At least he'll have my killer looks" I shot back. "And yeah, it's a heavy burden to bear, those names."

Ratchet soon came and shooed them out so the rest of the base could get a look. Arcee was first and I saw Elita tense up a little. I soothed her over our bond, reminding her that Shockwave was dead. Next were Prowl and his nephew. Nebulos stood on his toes to see them and I bent down to allow him a better look.

"What's her name? And can I hold her?"

I laughed at him and nodded. Prowl picked him up and I set Skyrider in his arms, keeping one hand under her head.

"She's pretty. I like her smile."

"Her name is Skyrider. Her brother over there is Sentinel."

"Can I hold him too? After I'm done with Sky of course."

I switched out the twins after a breem and handed Skyrider to Elita. Nebulos looked with fascination at my son.

"Wow. I've never seen optics in that shade of blue before. They're very dark."

"They are the same shade as my brother Sentinel Prime's were. That is where he gets his name from."

"My name was supposed to be Prowl, but father told me that someone else needed a name bearer more than my uncle."

Prowl huffed and turned his head away.

"He was just mad at me is all. The little slagger."

Elita promptly shot figurative lasers out of her optics at him.

"No swearing around the sparklings. It's bad enough Bumblebee has a processor that would make the twin's audios burn."

Prowl rolled his optics and gathered up his disappointed nephew, he obviously didn't want to go. We were left alone for barely a breem when Sunstreaker came barreling back in. He held two holo cubes in his hand.

"Sorry for the delay, I wasn't expecting Elita to pop another one out."

He ran out as soon as the cubes were in my hand. I turned my son's over in my hand. It was intricately painted with his name on all sides. I pressed a button and a large projection popped up. It was a beautifully designed game that allowed sparklings to virtually paint on the screen. It also had an archive of pictures on it. Several were of Iacon and Praxus. A few were of the crystal gardens. One was of a femme and sparkling I had never seen before. I opened a comm. link to ask Sunstreaker back down to the Bay.

He came running in a few breems later.

"What's wrong sir? Do they not work?"

"No, no Sunstreaker they're wonderful. I was wondering who this femme and sparkling were."

Sunstreaker's optics widened at the picture. He reached out a hand as if to touch it.

"They're… my family. My mate and my son. This used to be my son's game; I thought I had cleared it. I apologize."

The news that Sunstreaker had been bonded, with a sparkling no less, was shocking. Elita knew that I needed to speak with him alone and collected the twins. She gave me a kiss and thanked Sunstreaker again before heading to our quarters. Sunstreaker turned to go but I stopped him.

"Would you like to talk about it Sunstreaker?" I asked.

He stayed silent for a moment. I thought he was going to ignore the question before he began one of the saddest stories I have ever heard.

"Her name was Moonracer. I –"I cut him off in surprise.

"Moonracer, as in that new recruit of Elita's that went missing, Moonracer? "

"I know, we were young, but I was being assigned more and more dangerous missions and I wanted to make sure she wouldn't be left alone. Our son, Stargazer, was born about 200 vorns before you left for the Allspark mission. I lost them just a few vorns after he was born."

"I'm sorry, Sunstreaker. I know how you feel."

"No, you don't. You don't know how it feels to have your child torn from you when you're almost a child yourself. You don't know what it's like to not know how to provide for. The only choice being to join the army to feed your family or to beg on the streets. I had to leave to provide for them and what did I get out of that? Thousands of vorns of pain and not knowing where they are and if they're in pain or not. I hate myself for it!"

Sunstreaker left then, still angrily shouting at himself and he hit the door. I sadly watched him go. It was hard to watch a mech you had helped raised be in so much pain. I hadn't even known he had bonded. It wasn't an uncommon practice on Cybertron to bond young during the war. Many of us didn't know if the orn would be our last. 200 vorns before I left. He hadn't even been a full grown mech!

This news worried me, but it melted off when I made it to my quarters. Elita was playing with the twins on the berth and they were cooing happily up at her. I sat down beside her and scooped my sparklings up. They gave little hiccups and purred in affection. I smiled softly and began to rock them to sleep, whispering a lullaby in their audios.

"… _the comet has circled for many vorns  
and still my lost soldier I always mourn  
my child, do stop crying for my spark  
is holding out just for you._

_Long ago my tears have dried  
forever frozen in the sands of time."_

**And the plot thickens… another question is asked. How does Optimus know the same lullaby as Prowl's mother? Who knows? It may just be me, but Sunstreaker seems like a sad character, hiding behind his shield of vain. He also reminds me of a guy friend of mine who just recently became a dad at 16. This chapter goes out to you John. I hope you get to see your son soon! Hope you liked it and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 21

I haven't done one in Sunstreaker's POV yet, so here you go. You guys know I like to use flashbacks, so another one will be in here too.

A/N: yes I know Optimus and the ark left Cybertron 4 million years ago, but for the sake of my story he left 4000 vorns ago. Remember 1 vorn=83 years so it sort of lines up with the movie timeline.

4000 vorns= 332,000 years. That's a loooong time.

**Sunstreaker's POV**

It was my turn to sparkling sit with Sideswipe. He had snatched up Skyrider before I had even had a chance to grab her. It wasn't that I didn't like little 'two Sents', as Sides like to call him, it was that he reminded me of Stargazer. Sentinel loved his painting game and I fondly watched him paint formless pictures for a few breems, then I lay down and began to paint him on the holo paper in my arm. I drifted off into the past while doing so.

_Moonracer smiled at me, her green armor glinting in the sunlight. Cradled in her arms was Stargazer, sleeping peacefully. I quickly painted them before he could wake up, putting in the last stroke just as his optics opened. He began to whimper and I rushed over with an energon bottle. I could feel a stare from the people around me as I took my son from my bonded's arms. Clearly we were too young to have a sparkling, well properly anyway. I simply led Moonracer back to our apartment and sat down on the couch._

_There wasn't much to the apartment, only basic necessities. The most prominent useless item was the recently painted picture of my family. I had sent it to the frame hanging on the wall. It was now fizzing to life as it cycled through painting after painting that I had done. I watched them until Stargazer promptly spit his bottle out, signaling that he was done. Moonracer laughed from the kitchen and I stuck my tongue out at her. Stargazer hit me with his tiny fist, demanding to be let down._

"_Hey runt, I'm the mech of the house, not you. When you're the mech of your own house and your sparklings are doin' this to you, I'm going to tease you about it until you're a grandfather."_

_His only response was to grab for his painting holo-cube. I handed it to him and watched him paint quietly, concentration clear on his face. When he was finished, he clapped and giggled. Crawling over to me, he pulled on my leg until I came to look. On the screen was a picture of Moonracer holding him and me, with my arms wrapped around them. Well, as close as a yellow and green blob could get to being me and my mate._

"_Good job little mech. You're going to be better than me when you grow up. Hurry up; we could use the extra credits."_

"_Sunstreaker, are you trying to make him grow up already? Don't you think we should do that first?" My mate teased while reminding me what happened to younglings who grew up too fast. The army really wasn't all fun and blowing things up. I saw friends die every day. The fighting was getting closer to Iacon and I was getting ready to move my family as far away as possible._

_Stargazer squeaked and warbled again and I looked down. He had added the tower of Decagon in the background of the picture. He pointed at the tower then at me. Then he spoke his first word._

"_Da."_

"Da!"

I looked up from my painting to see Optimus walking in. His sparklings were excitedly waving to him. Not being able to move was the source of at least one tantrum a day. My commander laughed and scooped up his sparklings, nuzzling them with his facial plates. They giggled and snuggled into his chassis.

"I'm assuming they were good today? Skyrider didn't get away again did she? Just last night she rolled all the way to the door."

"Not today, though Sentinel painted a lot. I think he wants you to see it."

Optimus took Sentinel's holo-cube from me and looked at it. While he was praising his younger sparkling, I looked down at my painting. Instead of Optimus's son, I saw my own. Stargazer was sitting there, his lime green paint shining and his handsome faceplates crinkled into a smile. I sighed and sadly put my painting screen away.

'_You okay Sunny?'_

'_I'm just thinking about the past Sides.'_

'_I miss them too. Hopefully they'll be on one of the ships coming in.'_

'_I can only hope.'_

I severed our sibling bond then, heading for my quarters. My son would be… let's see. Optimus left Cybertron 4000 vorns ago. That would make Stargazer roughly fourteen in human years. My son was a teenager. I had missed a majority of his childhood and I hated it.

I was about to lie down on my berth when Teletraan 1 crackled over the speakers of the communications link.

"Incoming transmission from Autobot ship Orion. All Autobots report to command center."

I flew out of my quarters, nearly knocking Chromia off her feet as I ran. I was too excited to apologize. This was the first transmission we had received since my brother landed and I could only hope Moonracer was on this ship.

When I got to the command center, Prowl was tapping away on Teletraan 1, trying to clear the fuzzy screen. A few klicks later, the screen cleared and the entire room could see the mech on the screen.

"Optimus Prime sir, this is general Ultra Magnus. We are about an orn away from landing on earth."

"That is good. Who else is with you?"

"Along with me are Springer, First Aid, Mirage, Firestar, Inferno, Bluestreak, Blaster, and Perceptor. We also have several younglings and a young bonded femme."

"This femme, what is her name?" I desperately asked.

"Ah, Sunstreaker, may I inquire why-"

"Sunstreaker? Sunstreaker is there? Oh, move out of the way you big oaf!" screamed an off screen voice. Ultra Magnus was promptly pushed aside by the most gorgeous femme I had ever met.

"Moonracer, you're alright" I breathed. She turned to look at me and her beautiful face softened.

"Of course I'm alright. I haven't had the chance to beat the slag out of your stupid aft."

The room burst into laughs as she continued to rant at me, but I didn't notice. My optics never left her face as I memorized the arch of her lips and the soft curve of her cheek plates.

"Is Stargazer there?" I asked when the room quieted down again. Everyone but Optimus and Sideswipe looked at me in puzzlement. Moonracer smiled and walked off screen for a klick. She came back with a youngling that had very familiar armor.

"Here he is. Stargazer, say hello to your father."

Stargazer simply stared at me for a moment then his handsome face split into a smile. He waved at me and began to sign very quickly with his hands. Moonracer gave our son a sad glance before turning to me to explain.

"His audios were destroyed in a bombing. First Aid did his best, but I think this needs Ratchet."

The news that my only son was deaf crushed my spark. I simply touched the screen and held one hand over my spark. Stargazer returned the gesture and then he was gone, Moonracer having blown me one last kiss. Ultra Magnus took back control of the monitor and I slowly began to leave the communications room. Sideswipe followed me out, concern jumping over out bond.

I pushed him away and ran to my quarters. I sat down on my berth and stared at the wall. Thoughts began racing through my processor at light speed. Stargazer was deaf, Moonracer was alive. They would be here; I would be with my family. Stargazer was _deaf_.

A small giggle interrupted my sickening realizations. I looked down to see Skyrider scooting across my floor, covered from antennae to toe servos in yellow paint. I couldn't help but laugh at the little femme spread the paint across her faceplates.

"C'mere you little skidplate, if your mother sees you like that she'll have my interface panel welded shut."

Skyrider simply laughed more and began rubbing the paint all over my face. I sighed and walked down to the wash racks, leaving a trail of my most expensive paint all over the hallways. When I finally reached them, Barricade had dragged his own youngling in there and was now giving the protesting youngling the scariest bath I had ever seen. And that was a lot considering that Ratchet had been my primary guardian. Skyrider waved over to Nebulos and chirped happily. Nebulos gave a defeated whine and sat still as his father scrubbed the dirt off of his black armor.

"Wow, Prime's little femme sure knows how to keep the base on its toes" Barricade chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing. Just wait until it's your turn to watch the little slag."

Nebulos giggled and his father shot me a dirty look. I didn't answer, focusing on the angry sparkling in the tub in front of me. She splashed me right in the optics. My responding growl was enough to silence her.

"So, I hear your son is on his way. I never pegged you for the family type."

"I was younger than Bumblebee is now when he was born. I was lucky that I even survived those days. The dark ages of Cybertron, when the city of Iacon fell for the first time since the war started 9 million years ago."

"I remember those days; when the Youth Sectors were attacked and the femmes nearly extinct from genocide."

Dark memories threatened to resurface and I quickly stopped thinking about those times.

"So, tell me about your mate. Moonracer is her name, correct?"

"Why are you so interested in me?" I asked, honestly confused.

"You should talk about it. You're obviously suffering from spark separation" Barricade answered. From the tone of his voice, I knew he was speaking from experience.

"Well, to start off with, I met her at a small club in the center of Iacon. She was from an upper class family, I could tell from the way she held herself and her name. Only higher ups could have moon included in their name. I asked her to dance and at first she refused me. The second time, my Moonracer showed me, a lowly cadet, that even the shyest femmes were the most graceful things on Cybertron.

We took off from there, sneaking out to see each other. I began to move up in the ranks when we got serious about our relationship. We decided to bond when I was given a particularly dangerous mission. I came back half dead and woke up with her beside my berth. I seriously thought I had gone to the Matrix. It was also the same day I learned I was going to be a father at 9000 vorns old. Moonracer told me that her creators had disowned her in the process and that she would stay with me no matter what.

Five cycles later, Stargazer was born. Those few vorns were the happiest of my life. Then, the Allspark was launched and Megatron took out his rage on the city. I came home from a mission to find my home gone and my family with it. Now, I've learned that I failed in protecting the most precious thing in the universe."

Barricade simply nodded in understanding, drying his son off as he did so. Skyrider hadn't made a peep as I washed her and I looked down. The little femme was fast asleep, quietly warbling in her sleep. Barricade laughed at me and I looked up at him with a scowl.

"Why did you listen to me?"

"Hey kid, when you've seen what I've seen, come listen to my life. Besides, I had no one to talk to about being separated from Flamewar, so I wasn't gonna let the same thing happen to you."

He picked up his dozing son and left without another word. I quickly toweled off Skyrider and took her to her creators. Optimus and Elita were half frantic, rambling about her missing and that they couldn't thank me enough.

I returned to my quarters and lay down to think. And I waited for my life to arrive.

**Don't worry; he'll be up to his usual antics soon! About Moonracer, she really is a cadet. Or so transformers wiki says. I think I've ignored Bumblebee enough, so let's see what the poor mech is up to.**


	22. Chapter 22

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 22

Poor Bumblebee is back to speaking through the radio so /m\= music. Anyways, you'll see some of Barricade's decepticon side come out here. Enjoy! Please review AFTER you read XD and I don't own any of the songs… or transformers.

**Bumblebee's POV**

It sucked major slag not being able to speak. The damn radio was difficult to tune into and I had deleted my recordings from earlier a while back. What depressed me the most was how Ironhide was taking it, like it was his own fault. Arcee still yelped and ran away when I came near, apologizing profusely. My doorwings sagged in defeat as I sat down in the rec room.

/One is the loneliest number that you ever knew…\

It was lonely on base today. Sam and Mikaela had been ordered by the government into hiding again and weren't allowed to come to base. Being on an island was awful too. You saw the same people every day. The Decepticons had been quiet for far too long and my dream came to me at least once a week now. I began to drift off when my commander came running in, juggling both his sparklings in his arms.

"Ah, Bumblebee, just the mech I was looking for" his deep baritone locking on to me. I winced and sighed as Skyrider and Sentinel were placed in my lap.

"Please Bumblebee. Elita left me this morning and I have an important meeting with the human generals."

/Aye Aye captain…\

"Thank you. See if you can get Nebulos to help you. Barricade is having a shooting contest in the range with Ironhide and he looks bored out of his mind."

I beeped my consent and he thundered off to the meeting room. I turned to look at the youngest bots on base. They stared at me for a moment then Sentinel settled himself into the crook of my arm and began to doze off. His sister was not so laid back. Skyrider proceeded to click, buzz and twitter at me until she flopped over, exhausted.

I silently thanked Primus, it was their naptime. Lucky for me, Arcee came in from her mission and I was able to dump the Prime twins into her arms. Leaving her with a flabbergasted face, I went to watch my adoptive creator outshoot my old enemy.

"Just like that, I am obviously superior to you. You trigger happy slaggared."

"Just you wait you little punk ass. I haven't even been trying until now."

"Really now?Because, honestly, I can't tell the difference."

I watched them banter for a while until Prowl pulled up the next simulation. There were Megatron holo-rams all over the room now. Ironhide's cannons crackled to life with a whine and began the work they did best. Within a breem, the fake Megatrons were dead. The next one had several Starscream holo-grams and everyone gladly took a shot at them.

When a few humans showed up, it sort of got nasty. They were betting that they could shoot more accurately than both Ironhide and Barricade, which was not a smart thing to do. It even came to an all out argument, and once again, it was the new recruits, not yet experienced in battle with us.

"Little flesh bags!" That was Barricade.

"Listen here you little punk ass, I've been fighting since before you're species was even walking upright so don't get cocky with me!" Ironhide's temper was flaring and I knew it could be bad if he blew up.

"Oh yeah, you big heap of tin, you can tell your little 'Con buddy over there to shove it and you can go suck-" I ran and put myself between the humans and Barricade before he could jump on them.

"What is going on here?" boomed Optimus. Major Lennox was also there, his human face dark with anger.

"Sir, these impudent younglings were insulting us" Ironhide protested.

"Major, these… _things_ started it."

Major Lennox's face contorted into one of absolute fury.

"Listen here you little snot, its Lieutenant now, you will not speak that way about the Autobots. We're lucky they event care enough to defend us from the Decepticons. I will not have my soldiers speaking to their comrades like that. The next one caught not joking around in their language will be put in the brig for however long I deem necessary."

"The same goes for my soldiers as well" Optimus intoned. "We are guests on this planet and should treat its inhabitants as such."

Both Ironhide and Barricade bowed their heads in apology.

/It's too late to apologizeeee…\

They gave me a cold look while the rest of the room roared in laughter. I could only shrug and twitter at them. I escorted Ironhide out of there and took him to get a glass of energon. We sat down at a makeshift table and began to drink.

/Message from star fleet captain.\

"I know Bumblebee, I'm excited too. It will be good for Moonracer to get off that ship with all those mechs."

I couldn't find a song to voice my concern over Sunstreaker, so I wrote it on the grimy table surface. Ironhide read it in a klick then nodded.

"I too am surprised that the runt has a mate. A sparkling with his genes, oh Primus, we're doomed."

"Who's doomed and why is my name on the table?"

I literally thought Ironhide was going to lubricate himself from laughing. I looked over to see why and there was a slagging _huge_ splotch of paint in the center of Sunstreaker's forehead. I began to giggle and then a full blown laugh/wheeze at him. He gave me his famous icy glare and all I could do was hold up my side view mirror to let him look. He looked in the mirror, then reached up and touched the splotch. Then he about shat bricks.

Sunstreaker's optics bled into a deep, royal purple, so I knew we were about to get a full blown temper tantrum out of him. Just before he erupted, Ironhide leapt up, grabbed me and took off full speed down the halls. We had just passed Chromia before Sunstreaker's scream echoed through the halls.

"SIIIIIIDESWIPEEEEEE! YOU ARE A DEAD MECH!"

The said mech tore past about a breem later, a mixture of terror and triumph on his face. I pulled Chromia beside me and pressed myself as close to the wall as I could. The next moment, Unicron himself came barreling down the hall, plasma rifle in hand. It was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. And the funniest. My family and I rolled on the ground, intakes wheezing, for a full ten breems earning us strange stares from cybertronian and human alike. I didn't care, because I had recorded the entire thing on my systems.

**Oh I love Sideswipe and his hardcore pranks. I told you they would be up to their antics soon! And poor Ratchet the Hatchet is going to blow a gasket when he has to bang out their dents. XD**


	23. Chapter 23

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 23

I've been neglecting Barricade! For shame! 

Barricade: "In the name of Primus, I smite thee Mems!" *ducks and runs* don't kill me for neglecting my main character!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Especially Shizuka Taiyou!

**Barricade's POV**

The next few human weeks passed by eerily normal. My spark ached occasionally, but I was never berthridden because of it. The Decepticons had been quiet for quite some time now, and the base was tense with expectation.

The best news all week was that the spaceship Orion would be landing in several joors. Sunstreaker was ecstatic, the happiest I had seen him since I met him. The earlier paint incident was a sight to behold. I have never seen siblings fight quite like that. Rumble and Frenzy were never _that_ vicious, and it had never been over a paint job. I had still almost pissed myself laughing at them.

I decided to spend some time with Prowl and Bumblebee until the shuttle landed. Apparently the President of this country almost had a … as the humans say it… cow over the shuttle landing. I opened the door to see said leader having a heated discussion with my brother and Optimus Prime. From the way their faces looked, I decided to back away and leave quietly. Not even if my life depended on it would I ever, interrupt a cross Prime. And so I set off to search for my son, quality time was important, especially when it got you on the good side of vicious femmes.

-

-

-

I was showing Nebulos how to fix a split wire when the alarms went off around the base. Teletraan 1 sent us a visual of the_ Orion_ making a slow decent over the Pacific. Everyone hurriedly transformed and raced out to the beach. Human soldiers were racing towards us, their armor half on and feet bare. In the dark of the night, the shuttle looked like a human battleship, only ten times as big. Everyone waited excitedly, some for the shuttle to land, and others, like Elita One, for it to be over so she could get her sparklings back inside. Said sparklings were quiet and curiously clicking in their father's arms. Optimus Prime handed them to his bondmate as the titanic doors of the shuttle hissed open.

Sunstreaker strode into the water up to his knee servos, waiting expectantly. I stood at the water's edge, uncomfortable around the liquid that was so uncommon on my home world. First to appear was the titanic mech that could only be Ultra Magnus. I had only seen this general in battle once, and he was nearly as frightening as Prime. Flanking him were two uppity looking mechs. They all filed out one after the other, until a femme appeared with about seven younglings surrounding her. This was not the femme that Sunstreaker was so desperate to see. I saw the younger soldier's shoulder sag before another feminine shape appeared in the doorway.

From the way Sunstreaker perked up, I knew it had to be Moonracer. She held the hand of Stargazer, and I was surprised to see a youngling a little older than my son. She looked cautiously around, as any femme creator would, and stopped when her optics fell on her bondmate. Moonracer stood stock still, and then with a squeal, she picked up her youngling and ran to Sunstreaker. With a flying leap, she tackled him into the water, making Stargazer yelp in surprise. Sunstreaker just laid there, his arms wrapped happily around his family.

I turned to give them some level of privacy and met the barrel of a gun. I quickly shoved Nebulos behind me and put up my hands in surrender.

"That is quite enough Bluestreak, he is no threat" commanded Optimus Prime.

"Butsirhe'sadecepticonandhe'sBarricadeandhecouldbeaspy!"

"That is enough! Bluestreak, your commander has given you a command and I will not have you threatening my brother and nephew in that way."

Prowl's optics were narrowed in aggravation and the mech called Bluestreak lowered his gun. I kept one hand on Nebulos's shoulders and steered him away from the pack of newcomers. I was intercepted by the femme, who was still unnamed to me, and her pack of younglings.

"Hello, I'm Firestar. You must be Barricade, Prowl used to talk about you all the time in Decagon."

I swept my hand across my chassis in the traditional greeting and she returned it, slightly wary of me. When her optics fell on my son however, her face softened.

"And who are you young one?"

"I am Nebulos Prowl, son of Barricade and Flamewar. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Firestar gave him a startled look then laughed.

"So formal for one so young!"

The small group of younglings shyly greeted my son as well and I was surprised to see his face light up at their smiles. A young femme of about 500 vorns stepped forward and motioned for Nebulos to bend down to her level. He did so and she whispered in his ear. He laughed and patted her head.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mellara. Who are your friends?"

She got close to his ear and whispered again. I adjusted my audios to hear.

"The biggest one is Argent, she's my big sister. Then there's Praxus, he's 1000 vorns old. And then there's Cyberion and Riggs, they're cousins and Cyberion is the green mech. Ariston is the blue mech, he's 700 vorns old. And last is Simaria, she's the only other femme."

I looked over to the one called Simaria. She stared back at me with molten red optics filled with fear and mistrust. The surprise of it soon wore off when Sunstreaker approached, carrying his son in his arms. Stargazer stared down at Nebulos in blatant curiosity. I watched, curious to see how they would react.

Stargazer motioned to be set down and his father did so. He walked over to my son and studied him with bright cerulean optics. His bright green armor contrasted greatly to the ebony of my son's. Nebulos stared back, caution guarding his gaze. Stargazer held out his hand in greeting, his hand over his spark. My son cautiously returned the gesture with a short handshake, then sauntered off to Prowl.

"I apologize for Nebulos, he's just overwhelmed."

"It's quite alright" Moonracer assured me. "Stargazer can have that effect on those that he meets. He's got his father's smart aft air about him."

I took a second look at the deaf youngling pressed into Sunstreaker's side. They did look startling alike with the same narrow features and catlike grace. Unlike Sunstreaker, his son had a kind aura to him and I didn't see where she got smart aft from. Then, I experienced it full hand.

I held out my hand for Stargazer to take. He stared at then up at his mother. He began to sign quickly and I downloaded the data to learn it to decode what he was saying.

'_Do I really have to shake his hand? What is a 'Con doing here? He's not much older than father; please don't tell me I'm related to that old codger.'_

I was taken aback by his use of English. He must be smarter than I gave him credit for. Too bad it didn't go hand in hand with kindness most of the time.

"Well, well, if it isn't lady Moon herself and slagger junior."

"Sideswipe, it's good to see you too you ignorant crankshaft" Moonracer sweetly replied. I stared as they bantered for a few more breems then they embraced.

"I'm glad you're here, this useless motherboard over here was so depressed I had to paint on him to get him to do anything."

Moonracer and her son chortled in amusement as Sunstreaker's contorted in anger and embarrassment. He crossed his arms and looked away, clearly unamused by our banter. I turned to see how my son was doing and while I was searching, my optics again turned to Ultra Magnus. There was something familiar, yet disconcerting about the way he moved. I recognized it just as he reached out to touch his daughter.

"Don't touch her you slagger!" I screamed, flinging myself at the imposter. I was a third of his size, but I easily recognized the mech we had thought dead.

The Autobots stared in shock as I tore at the armor of their so called general. A few even tried to pull me off after a klick, but the damage had been done. The hologram disappeared and left in its wake was Shockwave.

Guns were immediately drawn and loaded at the eerie mech, and then I heard a whining noise from above. Knowing what it was, I flung myself across Elita One, her mate occupied by the decepticon. There was an astro-second of dead silence then…

WHAAAAAAABAAAM!

Light made me shut my optics as the bomb exploded in the water. Suddenly, there was chaos as everyone ran everywhere at one time. I inhaled and calmly helped Elita to her feet, telling her to keep a tight hold on her sparklings. She was hesitant to leave Optimus, but the wails of her son and daughter were enough for her to sprint towards base. Once I was sure she was secure with the humans, I ran back out to search for my own son.

I saw him, unconscious in my brother's arms as he barked orders at the mechs. Firestar scrambled to grab the panicking younglings from the line of fire. Realizing my son was safe for the moment, I decided to assist her. I was chasing the little femme called Simaria, when a midnight blue F-22 landed and scooped her up. It was Thundercracker, scourge of the skies, or so he was called by his enemies.

I was surprised when he handed her back to me, pleading in his optics.

"I could not save the ones at Floatilla, please take this one" his deep, mournful voice pleaded. I nodded my head and he took to the skies once more. I noticed that the jets held back, only firing warning shots.

As soon as Simaria had been corralled back into Firestar's care, I turned my focus on Shockwave. The disgusting purple mech was covered in energon that was not his own, my brother in his left hand, my son in his right. I could feel a burst of energy pump into my energon when I realized my youngling was in danger.

I ran as if Unicron himself were after me and took a flying leap onto the scientist's slimy back.

**Oooo, a cliffie. Sorry about that, but this needs to be split into different perspectives for the story. I'll try and update ASAP. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 24

"A civilization is not destroyed from without until it has destroyed itself from within"

I decided to leave you guys hanging just a little longer on the battle because I am having _serious_ writer's block and I just don't have the time to sit around and get past it, so here's an update just to keep you a little interested. Sorry if you hate me now, but I will update the battle as soon as I get a chance, promise!

_During the flashback, they are speaking cybertronian._

**Optimus's POV**

One klick you can be fighting a battle and the next, you can be in an entirely different world. Now was one of those times. I now had sparklings to defend, and by Primus, I was going to defend them. I saw Barricade usher my mate off the battlefield and I silently thanked him. I turned my attention back to the fight, just in time for Soundwave to deliver a startling blow to my processor.

"Don't worry Prime; we shall not hurt the young ones or the femmes. We must roughen up the mechs, so we can kill your brother without suspicion. Just for the show; Autobot: inferior, Soundwave: superior."

And then I faded into black, fear gripping my spark as I heard the scream of jets through the air.

"_Do not worry Optimus, I shall be back soon. I promise."_

_Sentinel gave me a gentle kiss to the forehead as he stood up. I watched sadly as my elder brother stepped onto the transport with Ironhide and the others. He gave me a quick wave before the door closed and I could no longer see his familiar blue armor. I turned and faced the mech who would be watching me while they were gone for the day. He was tall and his armor was metallic and serrated._

"_Who are you?" I asked innocently. The mech glared down at me with ice white optics._

"_I am Megatron, Lord high protector of Cybertron."_

_I didn't ask any more questions as I followed him back into base, curious as to why I could feel his presence. He didn't look down at me once as we walked through the base, mechs scurrying to get out of his way as he passed. I decided I didn't like him very much._

My optics flashed open and I dizzily tore my thoughts out of those millions of years ago that I had been so young. Before the Great War had really begun. Before my brother had died and my other one had been the one responsible. Before I had been made Prime. Another bomb exploded and my optics flooded with darkness again and I heard my men scream in a mixture of excitement and fear.

"_Optimus, you can be so impudent sometimes, do I have to call your brother down here?"_

_I sighed as Alpha Trion yet again chided me. A couple of the other younglings in the class giggled at me and I snarled at them. Some of the femmes recoiled with a squeal, but a rose colored one did not. She met my snarl with one of her own with just as much ferocity. I felt my spark speed up as I stared at her. At a whopping 6000 years old, I decided this femme would be my sparkmate._

_The rose femme smiled at me then and I felt my sparkbeart speed up. This femme was gorgeous, even by most standards. She was a dusky rose color and her armor was separated by tantalizing stretches of white protoform. Her helm had two delicate antennae attached and her blue eyes twinkled at me. I continued to stare at her until we were dismissed for the rest of the orn._

_I left as quickly as I could, desperate to learn her name. And why a femme as pretty as her was in the Autobot academy prepping to fight. She was waiting for me, her blue friend whispering in her ear as she was whisked away by Ironhide. About time the old fragger got a femme, he was 24000 years old now, practically ancient. Apparently this femme was about 9000 or so the other mechs said._

_Back to the femme of my dreams, she shyly motioned for me to come over to her. My spark gave a zap of eagerness as I approached her. I felt my courage deteriorate as I got closer to her. By Primus, she was beautiful!_

"_H-hi" I managed to choke out._

"_Hey yourself, Optimus right?"_

"_Yeah, umm… I don't believe I know your name."_

"_Elita. Elita One."_

"_So-"I felt my knees get weak as I stared into her equally strong optics. "Would you like to get some energon later or something?"_

"_Or something leaves a lot of guesswork in there, but I guess I can make some room for the future prime."_

"_That's great! I mean, awesome, so I'll pick you up when the second sun starts to go down?"_

"_Sounds great, I'm in barrack 45. Wait outside; it's an all femme contingent."_

_With that, she sauntered off down the hall, her armor glinting in the sunlight. I couldn't believe my luck; the prettiest femme in our age class was going on a date with me. Just to make sure it happened, I whispered her name to myself._

"_Elita."_

"I'm right here Optimus."

I looked over to see my love, standing there, still as beautiful as that day. She held our sparklings close to her chassis their eyes shuttered and their intakes purring.

I could have stared at them all day, but Primus intended me to relive my past once again, and I brace myself, knowing what was coming.

_I took careful aim with my rifle. My target was there, oblivious to my actions as I positioned my finger on the trigger. I pulled and I heard the gears hiss and grind as the plasma round exploded from the barrel and sunk soundly into the forehead of the holo-dummy._

"_Nice shot kid, but I bet I can do better."_

_I turned and smile when I saw that it was Sentinel. His indigo eyes sparkled with mischief as he unloaded his own rifle and took aim. Another swift click and the round was sunk directly between the eyes of the hologram. He smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him, my finger making a very impolite gesture I had learned from Ironhide and his travels to nearby planets._

"_So what's this I hear about you and a femme? Are you trying to make me an uncle already?"_

_My faceplates heated up until they were glowing a molten orange. He got me there._

"_Ah, so it is true. What's her name?"_

"_Elita One."_

"_Whoa, a council member's daughter, it's good that you'll be Prime someday."_

_As he said this, a terrible fear gripped my spark. Then a malicious intent. Something glinted out of the corner of my optics and I heard a blast. As if watching in slow motion, my brother turned to me and shoved me away as his chest exploded in a blazing blue light. Energon spattered my face as he fell to the ground, optics flickering. This passed after an astro-second as I saw a familiar jet form fly off into the distance. _

"_Megatron" I hissed. Optics blazing, I turned to chase after my brother's killer, but a gentle hand stopped me. I looked down to see that Sentinel was still alive. Forgetting Megatron, I knelt down to cradle his dying frame. His chest plates hissed open as I held him and a glowing figure emerged from it._

"_Open your chassis Optimus, and take your place as the next Prime" Sentinel intoned, his voice echoing with the voices of the past._

"_No, don't leave me, please" I whimpered like the sparkling that I was. It had been a 100 vorns since I had last seen him, and now he was leaving again, for good._

"_Do not question me, Optimus Prime. My judgment is sound."_

_I obediently opened my chassis and the glowing figure jumped into my chest and began to pulse alongside my spark. Sentinel's eyes began to fade faster as my chest closed._

"_Remember Optimus, you are my brother, no matter what anyone says. And also, you are the most precious thing in the universe to me; do not join me anytime soon. I shall wait until Primus deems it necessary that I give you advice again."_

_With these last taunting words, my brother's spark faded from mine and it was like a black hole had opened up. It was agonizingly empty now; the only connection I had now was to the mech who had killed my brother._

_Megatron, bringer of darkness._

My optics fully onlined this time, bringing everything into sharp focus as a bright light burned over me.

"About time you woke up you lazy fragger."

I cringed as Ironhide growled at me from the chair beside my berth. Elita and Sentinel were asleep in the next berth over. A soft coo alerted me to my daughter curled up in the curve of my elbow joint.

I sat up, careful not to move her and immediately recoiled when I saw a seeker standing at the end of my berth. The blue jet put up his hands, backing away slowly.

"Easy Optimus, old Thundercracker wouldn't dare. The damned pit-spawns, switching sides like that. Nearly gave me a spark attack. Could've killed me."

"Yeah right you old crankshaft! You're too mean to die!"

"Shut your slagging mouth Sunshine before I stick your head where the _sun_ really don't _shine_!"

The next moment, Ratchet came tearing out of a private surgery room, energon dripping from his hands.

"The next _thing_ that makes the slightest noise will have my wrench shoved so far up their aft; even Primus himself won't be able to pull it out. Then I'll reformat you into and exhaust pipe not fit for the Junkions!"

With a growl and a bang he ran back into the surgery room and shut the door. We all looked at each other, fear evident on our faces. I quickly lay back down, safely cuddling my sparkling to my chest.

Damn Ratchet, even the Fallen would cower in his Med Bay.

**I left off with some comic relief for you guys. Now you have to wonder who's in surgery, and it's not who you think it is! Also, someone asked me exactly how I pictured Optimus and Elita meeting and I put in the old 'You're hot, I'm hot so let's totally make out' thing in there. Everyone always does this super dramatic meeting of soulmates and I really thought that was kind of cheesy (No offense to you guys, I'm a total sap at heart) and I pictured them being more the 'high school sweethearts' thing.**

**REVIEW OR I KILL YOU! 3**


	25. Chapter 25

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 25

And back to the battle! Sorry if I took longer than usual for this. Physics is a real bummer. Seriously, I see no reason as to why I need to know this. And according to Sentinel Prime there are more than four dimensions anyway! ;P anyways, onward to explore the mysteries of my plot…

**Nebulos's POV**

Stargazer was a snoot, a no good little smart-aft snoot. And the fragger was older than me by 2000 vorns. Frag it all to Pit! I couldn't believe that this brat was the eldest of the group of younglings on board the _Orion_. They were very well behaved and polite.

I couldn't stand being in the slagger's presence any longer, so I decided to accompany my uncle instead. Prowl was rapidly discussing things with an unfamiliar mech who was the fastest talker I had ever seen. He paid no heed to my approach until I was standing beside his leg armor. The other mech stared openly at me and I glared right back. Prowl cleared his vocal processors and pushed me forward.

"Forgive me Bluestreak; this is my nephew, Nebulos. Nebulos, this is my good friend Bluestreak."

I stared at his chevron as I shook his surprisingly small hand.

"You're a Praxian" I bluntly stated. Bluestreak was honestly surprised at this, his optics wide as he took a closer look at me.

"Whose youngling are you exactly?"

"He's mine you speedometer on legs."

Bluestreak's cannon was immediately out, whining and charged as my father approached. Prowl barked an order at him and his weapon only lowered a fraction of an inch. They proceeded to converse in a dialect of cybertronian that was unfamiliar to me, then the cannon was subspaced again.

I smiled at my father as he approached me and climbed up onto his back, nestling myself in my favorite shoulder niche. I pressed my faceplates into his warm back and closed my eyes.

Then the world exploded and I was thrown from my comfortable perch.

The whining of bombs dropping filled the air as humans scrambled to reach their weapons and the Autobots immediately prepared for battle. The younglings were surprisingly calm as they were led into the base by Firestar. I myself was gasping in panic, my intakes wheezing from the stress. No amount of training had ever been able to quell my rising fear.

Prowl snatched me up as the huge mech from before transformed into the familiar face of Shockwave. We had made it two strides before the ground fell away and I was ripped from his grasp. I let go a yelp of surprise and immediately wished I hadn't.

Father turned from the seeker he had just offlined and sprinted towards us. I began to beat helplessly on the mech's arm plates trying to distract him. It worked for a split astro-second, which father used to launch himself onto the gargantuan mech's back. Energon splattered as he ripped wires away, clawing his way towards Shockwave's spark. It was both awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time.

I had seen my father in battle a handful of times and never like this. This mech was cold and unforgiving, vicious and merciless as he tore out the innards of a fellow transformer. It was when I fell to the ground that I realized that half the energon that covered the ground was my uncle's.

Prowls doorwings had been crushed when Shockwave had snatched him up. His optics were flickering from the loss and I felt my training kick in. Go for the opening between armor plates. Aim for motor functions. Always take a shot at the interface panel. _Have no mercy._

I scuttled across the purple armor, pulling and biting until my uncle fell to the ground. My father gave a great cry of pain and rage as he was pulled from Shockwave's back. I froze in terror when I realized I was the only one left to go up against him. His solitary golden optics glared at me and his mouth opened.

"You shall be taken to Megatron young one. He may have mercy on a traitor such as you. But not likely."

Then his head was gone, sliced clean off by a blue seeker. I stared in amazement as the other Decepticons rounded on their own, taking them down as if they were Autobots. Soundwave set his casseticons onto a screeching Mixmaster, he himself taking on Skywarp. Skywarp caught my eye. He had terminated mother.

I silently crept to where they were locked in a death match and waited. I caught Soundwave's optics and he gave a nod of acknowledgement. This was my fight and I was going to win, even if I died trying. With an enraged scream I leapt onto Skywarp's cranial unit clawing at his optics. He screeched in fury and pain, desperately grabbing for me. Unsuccessful, I was able to scramble down his face and cling to his chassis. I tore off the cockpit window on his chest and plunged my hand through his vulnerable protoform beneath. I had missed his spark. Luckily, Soundwave was able to notice this and he used his instead.

The infernal seeker crashed to the ground, cold before he had fully settled. The gaping hole in his chest made me sick and I turned, emptying my tank. My father moaned as I came closer to him, beckoning for me. I hurried to oblige to his request. His spark bond with me opened up and I tuned in, intent on what he had to say.

'_Are you alright?'_

'_Yes father, I'm fine. Please, rest.'_

'_I cannot rest. I am three breems away from permanent stasis lock. You must listen.'_

'_But father-' _

'_Hush my youngling and listen. You must never let Megatron get a hold of you. You carry secrets that you yourself do not know off. My son, never surrender to him. Stay with your uncle, and about your mother… she would have been very proud. Do not let that mech named Bluestreak, you are an Autobot. Never forget that. You are not a decep-'_

The bond went silent as my father's systems shut down and his body froze in stasis. I began to cry, not ashamed that I was.

"Papa, please don't leave me. _Papa."_

It was like my spark was being ripped apart as he slipped further and further into stasis. I didn't even acknowledge the trip to the Med Bay. I paid no attention to the hands around me or the voices whispering in my audios.

It was only when my father and uncle stabilized that I realized that it was Bumblebee cradling me to his bright yellow chest. I only sat there, unmoving and silent, as my father was hooked to a CR chamber and Prowl was moved to the Intensive Care section. I was so out of it that I didn't even protest when I was handed off to Chromia, her delicate hands stroking my tiny doorwings.

It didn't matter anymore.

***Ducks flying cow patties* please don't kill me! You knew it was coming, I thought Barricade would have liked to go down fighting. Don't worry about Stargazer bratty attitude, it's just a front, but to see what it's hiding… well you'll just have to wait. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	26. Chapter 26

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 26

I promised! Now you shall receive! Enjoy, and no flames! I've already gotten one and it was sooo insulting. If you don't like it, don't read it! 

**Prowl's POV**

_It was dark, and cold. So cold that I felt that was why I couldn't move. A slight wind also blew, stirring up whispering voices. They were hauntingly familiar, yet when I tried, I could not understand them._

_I was also alone. Horribly alone, then a light shined through. My mother's voice bled through the silence caressing my audios with her gentle voice._

"_Behave now, and remember, I love you."_

_Curious, I walked towards the light, hoping to see my mother. When I was able to see through the blinding light, I was startled to see Praxus in all its glory. Transports whipped by full of mechs and femmes off to their programmed jobs. Sunlight glinted off the towers, the base there only half completed. I turned to seek out my mother, disappointment dampening my spark when I could not see her. Instead, I saw a younger version of myself, holding a sparkling Barricade._

_I wasn't more than 7000 vorns, my armor still plain and unadorned with the Autobot insignia. I was obviously content to stay with my brother while my mother went to her job. I watched myself coo down at my brother, and then the image faded as I walked back into our small home._

_The darkness returned then, fierce and unforgiving, until a new voice filled the void._

"_Be brave soldier, for the coming times will be difficult for us all."_

_It was the deep baritone of Optimus Prime trying to assure me things would be alright once my brother had fled the Med Bay in anger. It had been terrible, seeing the anger mar his young faceplates and the fury fill his eyes until they were ruby red. Those three words, those three terrifying words._

"_You abandoned me."_

_My spark hurt physically as I was cut off from my brother's bond as he ran out the door. Empty like it was now._

"_Prowl."_

_I had failed again._

"_Prowl, wake up now."_

_No, I couldn't face what I had done. I had abandoned my baby brother again._

"_Prowl, he needs you."_

My optics snapped open, my intakes shuddering from the nightmares. I frantically searched for the voice that had awoken me and my optics fell on Ironhide. Nebulos was in recharge in his arm, his face crumpled in misery. I sat up quickly, ignoring the sharp stab of pain that blossomed in my doorwings. Holding out my arms, I lunged for him. Nebulos calmed once he was in my arms, my spark soothing him over our weak bond.

A quiet tittering in the other corner of the room alerted me to my commander's presence. His son clung to his chest armor, curiously staring at the one attached to mine.

"I understand if you do not want to take him right now."

I glared at him. Not a chance that I would allow Nebulos t o be raised by anyone but me.

"No, he is mine now Optimus. No one else shall ever take him from me."

"I understand Prowl, now, please, come out and join the rest of us. Ratchet is fixing up Barricade as we speak."

I hesitantly followed my leader. Something was wrong, and Optimus was clearly not telling me something. I silently refused to leave as he headed for the door.

"Where is my brother Optimus?"

"Prowl… perhaps this isn't-"

"You tell me where Barricade is right now Optimus Prime, or so help me you'll wish you never met me" I snarled, knowing full well I'd get a whole load of slag later.

"He's in stasis lock, and will be until he is gone. Ratchet has hooked him up to a CR chamber to help him last a little bit longer."

"No, do not prolong his suffering here any longer. Let him pass at his own pace."

"You'll have to speak with Ratchet; I have no say in medical problems."

I ran to speak with the CMO, halting just outside the door. What I heard terrified me. The CR spark monitor was silent, no signs of life being shown. I fell to my knees, my spark wrenched with pain and guilt. My baby brother was dead.

"_Dead and it's your entire fault Prowl."_

The words of my mother haunted me. I had long ago forgiven her, but I had never forgiven myself.

"Uncle, I forgive you."

I looked down to see Nebulos blinking up at me, his face innocent and sad. I hugged him to my chest, silently weeping for him. And for myself. I had failed to protect what I loved most, and I would not fail a second time.

I transformed into my adopted earth guise, a 1971 dodge charger, and flew out of the hanger. Ignoring the human MPs I sped off towards our solitary shuttle to space and transformed while taking my place at the controls.

Rage overloaded my logic computer as I flew toward the Nemesis, a dark smudge in the pale landscape of the moon. My comm. link crackled to life as I landed, cocking my gun.

"Prowl, this is insane! I'm ordering you back to base immediately."

"Sorry Optimus," I muttered, ignoring him. "I have to do this."

The guards were no hassle; I didn't even have to use my gun. Every soldier that met me was defeated. Femmes screamed in anger at me, furious for hurting their mates.

"Do you think this makes you strong?"

"Is the killing of my sparkmate on earth not enough?"

"Why do you do it Autobot?"

I ignored them and their younglings, my sole focus on the looming figure of Megatron in the distance. His silhouette towered over my frame, but my rage made me feel as if I towered over him. He laughed as I approached, I quickly shut him up.

"Do not test me Megatron. You shall pay for what you have done to me, to Optimus, to your soldiers and to Cybertron. I WILL NOT let you live."

"Prowl, stop it."

I looked up from the decepticon leader I had pinned to focus on the voice. It was as if time had stopped as the figure of a long dead femme stepped forward. Her pale, violet hands caressed my face as she spoke to me.

"This is not you. Do not let your hate fuel your actions. I know you are angry, but contain yourself my son. Let him go, killing him will not bring your brother back."

I simply stared behind her, because my father was making an appearance in the light. His frame was slightly larger than mine and a deep black. His amber optics bored into my forehead.

"We cannot pause time forever my son. Please hurry and run. Do not worry; Barricade will be safe when he enters the Matrix. And remember, we love you."

They ushered with their hands for me to run and I did. I ran past frozen creators, hiding their younglings away. Past lovers clinging to each other and soldiers with their weapons ready. The terror on their faces made me sick to my systems. Who was I to scare others like this? That was Megatron's job, not mine. I felt ashamed as I slowly booted up the shuttle.

Shots were fired as I left the range of the moon, dread filling my spark the closer I got to the swirling atmosphere. I had abandoned Nebulos in his time of need to fill my own desire for revenge. It became even more apparent when I caught sight of the faces of everyone on base glaring at me. Even Optimus looked at me, not with anger, but with a sad disappointment. What hurt me the most was the look of betrayal on Nebulos's face.

I solemnly trudged passed the furious faces and to my quarters. I shut the door and locked it, blocking out the world as I mourned.

**Jeez Prowl, what an Emo… Just kidding! I would never say that. There is so much angst in this chapter that I think some comic relief will be needed in the next one. We'll just have to wait and see.**


	27. Chapter 27

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 27

Ironhide hasn't been getting enough love lately, so let's put him in here shall we? Please review AFTER you've read. Some people are sending me messages before they've even finished the chapter and that's not intelligent reviewing. Enjoy!

**Ironhide's POV**

The weeks passed by in silent depression across the base. The human month of February came and went without a single event happening. Prowl hardly came out of his quarters and Nebulos was terrified that Prowl wouldn't accept him. I had to repeatedly assure him that he just needed time to accept that Barricade was really dead. Bumblebee also weighed heavily on my mind. Fixing vocal processors was a long and difficult process that had to be dealt with over several orns.

It pained him to speak at all, so he had to text everyone for a while, which gave Stargazer a playmate. The little mech was intriguing to say in the least. He was brilliant, but even Ratchet couldn't fix the scarring on his audios. He was an excellent artist, truly his father's son. Luckily, he didn't seem to have the fascination with pranks like his uncle did.

Speaking of younglings, the newest little ones are quite the spectacle. They love Lieutenant Lennox and his men, Epps especially. The smallest one, Mellara, was a very social little femme and she loved playing with the Prime twins. Sentinel was constantly following her and Skyrider around, always watching out for his slightly older sister. Those two were a spectacle in themselves.

I had never seen a sparkling as independent as Skyrider before. She never wanted help unless she specifically asked for it and Primus, her temper! It rivaled that of her mother. It still humored me to see my commanders running around in the morning, juggling data pads and sparklings as they prepared for the day. Energon was often spilt and slipped in, making Optimus late on more than one occasion.

It reminded me when Chromia was gone and I was left with Bumblebee. The mechs had thought it was hilarious to see me give a lecture on cannons with a bright yellow sparkling strapped to my back. They had quickly learned not to tease me about it, the hard way. Raising Bumblebee had been a hassle, the war had truly broken out the day we were dubbed his creators and I often worried about him being left alone. Chromia had worried even more and went so far as to pick out a home for him if one of us ever fell in battle. That thought had kept me going most of the time.

Said youngling walked into the rec room at that time, younglings and sparklings alike hanging off of him like human children hang off of jungle whatchacallits. He scooped up the two youngest in one arm and herded the rest with the other.

"Single file for energon, and listen to Arcee!"

He sat down with Sentinel and Skyrider, balancing their specialized bottles from Wheeljack. Sentinel was plopped into my lap as he began feeding his sister.

"Your turn to help you old exhaust pipe, poor Sunstreaker can't tell the difference between low grade and high grade if someone told him. Moonracer about had a fit when he and Soundwave were filling up their bottles with high grade."

The mention of our resident Decepticons sent the usual discontent through my spark. Don't get me wrong, Thundercracker was a good, but mislead, kid. His spark was in the right place. The other mechs also made me uneasy, but Soundwave topped the list. His face was unreadable and his monotone was annoying as all slag. You could never tell what was going on in his processor behind that damned visor.

"Awww, look at my big, bad mechs feeding the widdle sparklings!"

I groaned as Chromia sauntered in with Elita linked to her left arm and Firestar on her right. Elita took pity on us and called out a concerned question.

"Are they behaving? If not, I can always get Optimus!"

Femmes had to be scarier than Unicron himself. They could manipulate mechs until we were so far bent around their little servos that it was impossible for Primus himself to unwind us.

"No, don't do that to him. He's in an important meeting with the defense secretary."

Elita gave 'If you say so' shrug and followed her giggling friends into the small cafeteria. I turned back to the Optimus clone suckling away in my lap. His indigo eyes locked onto mine and I felt as if I was staring at his long deceased uncle again. They were far too deep for one so young.

"Ironhide, what do you think of me adopting Mellara and Argent?"

Bumblebee's question startled me. He was just a youngling himself. _But not for much longer, _my subconscious reminded me.

"Are you sure Bumblebee? Two younglings and no femme to help you out?"

Bumblebee blushed and I narrowed my optics at him.

"Are you seeing someone you little punk?"

"N-no. I'm just embarrassed that you think I can't do it. I've done fine with Nebulos."

"You've had help with him. He's not yours. It's always harder when the youngling is yours. You can't give Argent and her sister back Bumblebee. And besides, are you trying to make me a grandbot already?"

Bumblebee laughed and shifted a sleeping Skyrider onto his shoulder and she gave a contented purr and snuggled into his armor. He really was good with younglings. As if to prove my point, Mellara ran out of the cafeteria with a cube of energon clutched in her small hand. She towards Bumblebee, but tripped and fell down, hurting her wrist joint. I was handed the sleeping sparkling as Bumblebee rushed to tend to the crying youngling.

He inspected it as I had so many times with him, worrying every time that he had busted a wire or a line. Then he picked Mellara up, rocking her gently, her wails quieting into hiccups. She sucked on her fist as my son rocked her and Chromia quietly put her arms around me as I watched.

"He would make a wonderful father, just like you were."

I nodded my head in agreement as our son was once more swamped with younglings. He laughed as they pounced on him. It made my spark sad to see my little mech all grown up. Too bad Optimus came storming in to ruin the moment. He was swearing up and down to the moon and back again. I turned with an apologetic look to my mate.

"I'd better see what's bothering him."

Chromia nodded and unhooked her arms from around me. I strode into the small cafeteria where mechs and humans alike were eating their fill. I grabbed a cube and made a beeline for Optimus. His energon remained untouched as I sat down, his optics unfocused and angry.

"What'd they ask for this time?"

"Secretary Keller is quite upset with the request that the government has made. Apparently, the science division wants to study Bumblebee further. They discovered Sector Seven's scant data on him and they want to complete it."

Rage boiled through my energon, making my cooling fans strain to keep up. These men were a threat to my youngling and I was going to eliminate that threat however possible.

"What did you say Optimus?"

"I refused and Keller agreed with me, I fear that they are being aided by a decepticon though. They also requested that the younglings be subjected to a year of schooling like human children at the facility."

The cafeteria went quiet when I slammed my energon cube down with enough force to shatter the reinforced cube. Lieutenant Lennox rushed over to see to the problem, several of his men following.

"Is something wrong Ironhide?"

"Your government is threatening my family and our younglings. I suggest you speak with your president before I do."

Lennox gave me an outraged look. I knew he would understand, having younglings of his own. I did not wait for his reply however, my anger was too great. I stormed into the rec room and called Bumblebee over. He came quickly, sensing the urgency in my voice.

"What's the matter 'Hide?"

"I want you to be extra careful when out on patrol or with Sam. The human government is interested in experimenting on you and the other younglings."

His expression soon mirrored my enraged one. It was on now, if they wanted to hurt us. They would not only have to go through us, but the human soldiers as well, and I had to admit, they could kick some aft as well. And frag it all to Pit! Wheeljack just blew up the damn lab again.

**I love what a cranky old bastard Ironhide is! And the plot thickens… methinks I shall write a sequel for this tale. Don't panic! I still have quite a few chapters full of laugh, love and aft kicking, so don't attack me with rabid reviews. :D **


	28. Chapter 28

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 28

"I can sum up life in three words… It goes on."- Robert Frost

Let's take a look into the daily life of our residential prankster shall we? A special treat for my friend stuck at the airport in need of some laughs.

**Sideswipe's POV**

Never mention the color pink around Ratchet. It was a sort of unwritten rule, thanks to me. I had once painted his entire desk and data pads the brightest shade I could. The old bastard had to turn reports in on pink stationary for an entire stellar cycle!

Now, I sat quietly, waiting for my prey to walk by. As my sister-in-law sauntered down the hall, I zeroed in on the mech beside her, Inferno. He was the last to be pranked by me and I wasn't about to let his processor think he was safe from me. Three…two…one…now!

I pulled the cord and the bucket tipped, spilling green slime all over… oh shit. Elita One had both her sparklings in her arms as she walked out of her office. Now they, and she, were dripping in the goo. Oh slag, oh slag, oh slag was I screwed. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Optimus Prime himself rounded the corner.

His optics bore into my hiding spot and Elita followed her mate's line of sight to my position. Her face plates curled in disgust. Footsteps, light and deadly, announced my impending doom as they got closer to me. I nearly lubricated myself when she bent down and whispered a threat into my ear. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever heard.

-

-

-

I hated youngling duty. The younglings never respected me. I was often told that it was because I was one myself. Damn old bots. My nephew calmly sat in the corner, painting and entirely focused on the page. I couldn't yell at him to give me a hand, he couldn't even hear me. I was too far away to sign at him. Nebulos had no such problem. He walked straight into Stargazer's line of sight and waved his black arm in his face. Stargazer was startled, the hand surprising him.

He turned to look where Nebulos was pointing and I motioned towards the small decepticon femme named Simaria. I didn't know what to do with her; she had no interest in the toys around her. Stargazer silently trotted over to the femme and picked her up. She curled up under his chin and immediately fell into recharge. He sat back down with the sleeping femme on his lap and went back to painting. My mouth fell open in shock. Even the slagging younglings were more respected than me. I studied my nephew as I put the rest of the younglings down for recharge.

His similarity to Sunstreaker was startling. They had the same sharp, angular faces and I could see remnants of the audio fins that he had had. Sunstreaker's had always been decorated with odd bangles or piercings, well, before those gladiatorial days in Kaon. Sunstreaker was gentle as a youngling, and polite. Now he was a narcissistic, merciless fragger. He had sunk deeper and deeper into his sociopathic depression until one day on the battle field he had snapped. That day still haunted me. He had single-handedly killed fifty mechs that day. With his bare hands.

Sunstreaker was devastated when our creators were killed in a raid on our small town, and he hadn't been happy until he had met Moonracer. I had been so excited for him that I had forgotten that we were still younglings and that having a sparkling during the war was dangerous. Sunstreaker didn't care, he had been _happy._

The wailing of another youngling brought me out of my reminiscing. Ariston was holding his knee joint while Praxus tried to separate the fighting Cyberion and Riggs. I silently thanked Primus when Bumblebee came to pick up Argent and Mellara. They had been screaming at the top of their femme lungs at the mechs to shut up.

"Bee!"

"Daddy!"

It was strange to hear a mech younger than me called daddy. Then again, I was the elder twin by a mere astro-second. That was a long time to a newly sparked being and I had exploited that fact when we were younger. Now, it seemed as if I was the farthest behind. It always seemed that way. I was the last of the three of us to enlist. I was the last to make our first kill. I was even last to try high grade.

On earth, I had done everything first. I had broken the speed limit, and gotten caught, first. I had gotten impounded first and I had even played the first prank. Now, it was coming back to bite me in the aft. I was a brand new Lamborghini and Ratchet had disabled my transforming abilities for the cycle of my punishment. I was only to participate in battle when necessary and I was on high grade probation.

Yet, life was still going on. Prowl had recently started talking to Nebulos again and he was now his nephew's official guardian. Bumblebee's voice capacitor had been functional for two human weeks now, and he had adopted the two little femmes that had arrived on the _Orion._ Stargazer still whooped my ass at Wii and Elita was constantly pissed at me for teaching her sparklings my curse words.

Dear Primus, please help me against a femme's wrath. Skyrider's first word had been frag. Sentinel's was… well let's just say even Optimus was riding my aft for that one. Now, they frequently cursed worse than Ironhide and we were just going to have to deal with it.

I felt a tap on my shin plate and I looked down. Praxus was staring up at me with his wise blue optics. I stared back. A silent understanding passed between us then. We had both seen things no being should ever see. He was very quiet and only spoke when spoken to.

"What is it, young one?"

"Cyberion is leaking from his chest."

Panic ensued as I rushed over to the injured youngling. His chest was indeed splattered with energon, but the wound was not deep. I turned to glare at Riggs. He turned away, guilt written all over his face.

"Nebulos, you're in charge until I get back!"

I didn't wait to see him nod before I sprinted out the door. Cyberion was offline, his small systems saving energy to repair the damage. He would leak to death before that could happen if he didn't get to Ratchet soon.

I thundered into the Med Bay, screaming for Ratchet, instead I saw government men scuttling around the medical berths. They looked up at me and didn't bat an eyelash. They simply aimed their weapons at me and cocked their guns. I slowly backed up, shielding the youngling in my arms with all I had.

The last thing I heard was the roar of my commander and the human soldiers, before my sight faded away.

**And the suspense continues! Told you there would be more aft whooping. I can't wait to see the suits get their asses handed to them. Maybe I should throw them out of a C-17.**


	29. Chapter 29

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 29

"Not the glittering weapon fights the fight, but rather the **hero**'s heart."- Proverb  
Or should I say the hero's spark?

Warning: Lots of violence.

**Nebulos's POV**

Sideswipe was such a dumb fragger sometimes. Yeah, leave the 2000 year old in charge. Why don't we leave the prodigal _Stargazer _in charge? Sometimes, I hated being younger than other mechs. I bet if pansy ass art boy over there was ever in a fight, he'd lubricate himself and then pass out.

It was quiet as we waited for our caretaker of the day to return. Five breems passed, then ten. Still, Sideswipe had not returned. I had started for the door when my uncle and Sunstreaker burst into the room. The look of relief on their faces when they saw us alarmed me. The sonic boom a klick later scared me even more. I didn't need to ask to know that a battle was going on. The Prime twins were wailing at the top of their vocal processors, tears streaking their face plates.

It was a living hell. Humans in suits swarmed around outside, trying to break through the missile-proof glass. Yet, in the middle of it all sat Stargazer, totally oblivious until his father scooped him and Simaria into his arms. We were soon joined by the others and it became obvious that something was wrong. Human soldiers were also hiding with us, hiding from their own men. Optimus had Sideswipe slung over one shoulder, energon dripping onto the floor behind him. Never before in my life had I wished for my mother like this. To my embarrassment, tears began leaking down my face.

They were mostly tears of frustration. We couldn't fire at these humans at the risk of being expelled from the planet. I couldn't get comfort from my parents, and the younger ones were scared. It made me sick, and as any decepticon would, I took aim, and fired. My shot missed the human, but it buried itself in the ground next to his feet, close enough to scare him. I blew a hole in the less fortified wall and darted onto my personal battlefield. I knocked the insolent humans around, mainly scaring them instead of raining down my wrath as I normally would.

It was going well until the previously disbanded Sector Seven arrived with their weapons. I held them off for a few more breems until they were able to jam one of them right into my knee joint. My uncle struggled to break through the wall to get to me as I was slowly frozen in place. I could do nothing more than moan at him pathetically to stay away. His face was heartbroken as they loaded me up and flew away with me. He was still throwing himself against the glass, not having enough time to run around. The last thing I saw before the doors of the transport truck closed were his enraged optics, slowly bleeding from blue to violet before my eyes.

-

-

-

When the transport truck stopped, I was rushed into a secure looking base, somewhere on the east coast. My GPS had been disabled and I cursed vehemently in my head when I couldn't turn my homing beacon on. I was more angry than scared at the moment and I uselessly began to struggle against my bindings. My wires and joint creaked and groaned from the effort, causing me to involuntarily warble in pain. I was jabbed with another freezing weapon and I couldn't move at all a few klicks later.

The lab they took me to was something out of hell. It was laced with sharp looking instruments suspended over a large table. I was startled to see caged Decepticons in there as well. Megatron's second in command was the only one I recognized. His normally proud face was defeated and broken looking. Along with him were a few other mechs I didn't know and a femme. She hissed angrily as I was strapped down to the table. Fear began to pulse in my spark as the whirring of the instruments began.

The femme shrieked in anger when the first prick of pain began. Then it became excruciating and I struggled desperately against my ties. Primus must have been sympathetic to me, because the next that happened was the room going black and the whirring noises fading away.

-

-

-

A gentle hand brushed across my face, soothing the aching pain there. An instant word came to my processor and I whispered it out.

"Mother."

"Poor dear. He thinks he's at home."

"Too bad. He's not and he needs to learn how to deal with the pain."

"Starscream that's enough, he's only a youngling."

It was silent for a moment and I leaned into the gentle hand for a breem more before the reality of the conversation. Starscream? Why the Pit was I near this mech?

I shot up, my hands poised to fight, before I fell to my knees. A sharp stab of pain lanced up my abdomen. The gentle hands reached forward to help me up, but I shoved them away. I didn't want a decepticon's help. I was an Autobot.

"Stop being a fool young one and accept help when it is offered to you. You are not above that just because you think you are an Autobot. I know very well who your parents were, Nebulos."

I turned to glare at Starscream. Who was he to judge me?

"Go suck slag you stupid seeker."

I repressed a squeal when he grabbed me by my still annoyingly present scruffbar. I curled up from reflex and stared up at the giant mech.

"Listen here you little pain in the aft, learn to respect your elders. We are trying to help you, understand? I do not believe in harming younglings when you are so rare now. Do not push me to revert to my old ways. You still have your scruffbar, so you're not even a …teenager yet. You have no right to smart mouth me like that."

I simply glared at the mech and he set me down with a growl and walked over to the other side of the small cell. The femme picked me up and cradled me against her chassis. I was too tired to protest her treating me like a sparkling.

"I remember when you were born. Your mother and I were best friends a long time ago."

I perked up at the mention of my mother. I missed her terribly and my spark still hurt from her and father's deaths.

"That's right Nebulos. I know that she's dead now, but I can tell she would have been proud of you."

"Who are you?" I warily asked. She could be a mere trick of the light in my current state.

"My designation is Thunderblast. You're quite the fighter little one."

"Yeah, I've never seen youngling fight like you do in the training grounds."

The speaker was an olive green brute of a mech. I studied him, searching his crude faceplates for intent to hurt me.

"Don't worry kid; he's not going to hurt you."

"I was just about to introduce myself Dirge. I don't need you to do it for me."

"Well _sorry_ Brawl. I didn't mean to scare his holy badassiness."

"That's what I thought you two-bit seeker. Anyways, you fight just like you're old man. I'm sure he'll come lookin' for you soon."

"He's dead" I answered without expression, my voice void of the pain that welled up in my spark.

Everyone stared at me in shock. Then another mech came forward to face me. His scarlet face was pulled into a scowl.

"You mean to tell me that that bastard died before I could kill him for screwing my gang over? And he had a mate and youngling?"

"No, I'm telling you my father died defending me you aft shaft. It's not my fault you were stupid enough to trust him during his Patrol days."

"Why you little-"

The mech lunged for me and the femme yanked me back into her arms. Starscream stepped forward to scold the other mech. Grabbing him by the cheat armor he held him up to his tortured face.

"That's enough Nightflight. I am in charge here and if you have a grudge against the boy's father, well go sulk about it in your own damn time. Right now we need to figure out how to get out of here before these insects kill us."

Nightflight merely growled and stormed back to his shadowed corner when Starscream threw him back down. The other mechs stared down at me and I motioned to be set down by Thunderblast.

"Can you guys tell me about my father before the Nemesis left?"

"Sure kid, I knew him when he was just a cadet" answered Brawl. I sat down in front of him, prepared to listen. Brawl looked kind of put off by being in the spotlight, but he gradually got more comfortable as he spoke.

"… and then we were caught by the guards in Kaon. Your old man didn't hesitate to blow them away while the rest of his patrol escaped. Motorhead said that he was the cruelest, but most loyal, of all the decepticon patrol leaders. He did not tolerate failure in his men, yet, he would do anything to ensure their safety."

By this time, even Starscream was mildly interested in the story and it was a happy time until the humans came back. This time, they filled the cell with the freezing agent and it was a world full of pain all over again. I protested as Thunderblast was strapped down and dragged across the lab to the table. They flung her onto the table and lowered the tools. Starscream clawed at the cell in rage when they opened her chassis to study her spark.

I slammed my much smaller fist against the strange substance keeping me captive. I couldn't block out her screams of pain as the whirring of tools filled my audios. Suddenly, a cold, calculating voice came over a speaker.

"Amazing, it's a female. And from the way the others are acting, valuable or married in a way. From the data gathered from the little one, it appears they carry the young much like we do. That is enough for today. We will likely not get another female specimen. Don't kill her. Yet."

I was somewhat prepared for the freezing cold when they brought Thunderblast's still frame back to us. It still hurt like Pit. I grew even more enraged when they simply let her slump to the ground. Starscream gave an outraged cry and with incredible will, he took a swipe at the retreating humans. He hit one square in the chest and it flew across the lab, landing with a sickening crunch.

The humans simply resealed the cell walls and walked away, leaving the body where it fell. These humans had to be the worst example of their species. The soldiers I knew could be a little cruel in their taunting, but I knew most of them would fight to the death with us. These, things, simply left a dead comrade lying around for the insects to get. Disgusting.

A low keening noise made me turn back to where Starscream cradled Thunderblast in his arms. It surprised me to see the seeker so compassionate. He had been cruel and uncaring in his simulation trainings. Now, his normally fierce faceplates were soft and tender as he cradled Thunderblast to his chest.

I curled up in a corner, exhausted and pain ridden. I prayed that my uncle would come quickly.

**I'm so mean! Don't worry, Starscream and Nebulos shall get their revenge. About Starscream's behavior: yeah, he's a chicken shitted back stabber, but he seems genuinely concerned about the future of their race.**


	30. Chapter 30

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 30

"The general who advances without coveting fame and retreats without fearing disgrace, whose only thought is to **protect** his country and do good service for his sovereign, is the jewel of the kingdom."- Sun Tzu

"Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to **protect** the innocent."- Jonathan Swift

And… my first chapter in more than one POV! :D

**Prowl's POV**

It was torture, not being able to help Nebulos as they took him away. I could nothing but give an enraged scream as he keened helplessly at me before the door on the truck shut. I could only scream in rage and frustration. It was so damn unfair that they took him instead of me.

I turned to face my friends and found them just as angry as I was. Their younglings had been hurt as well and their brethren also. Energon leaked from several of them and the humans too. Glowing pink and scarlet red ran together, pooling on the floor. Not a sound came from the younglings. Optimus had his and his mate wrapped up in his arms, shielding them from the world. Bumblebee cradled his adoptive mother to him; his father laid on the ground a gear shot and unable to get up.

Ratchet and First Aid rushed around, trying desperately to keep energon from leaking from everyone. Sideswipe was the most heavily damaged, his left arm was gone from the elbow down and an enormous burn had partially melted his left side of his face. Perceptor was earnestly trying to get me to sit down, but I waved him off. He dared not try a second time. If only Ultra Magnus wasn't missing, maybe I could go search for Nebulos sooner. With the other general gone, I was powerless until Optimus gave me permission to leave, not that it had stopped me before.

-

-

-

**Nebulos's POV**

I was so warm when I woke up, that I was sure that yesterday had been a horrible nightmare. I opened my optics and saw that it wasn't so. Instead, Thunderblast had curled herself protectively around me. Her violet arms encased me, ready to defend me to her dying intake. I guess that's why mechs were wrapped around their mates fingers. Femmes were vicious.

It was quiet in the lab; the only noise was the faint humming of our molecular cell. The lightly glowing yellow walls gave off a faint light that I used to look around. The mechs were slumped in different corners of the small space, each leaning against the wall, ready to protect us from any threat. I guess it didn't really matter when your life was danger if you were an Autobot or Decepticon. If you were a femme or youngling, you would be ensured survival against any alien creature.

My optics locked onto Starscream's molten ones as I looked around the cell. They gave me a look of envy, as if he'd rather be under Thunderblast's arm and I be the one slumped against the wall. Just to piss him off, I snuggled back into her chassis, content to stay where I was as long as possible. I thought I heard a faint growl, but the wail of an alarm drowned it out.

The men in suits rushed into the lab bearing weapons and chains. They did not, however, aim them at us. Instead, they were aimed at the vaulted ceiling. I was onto Thunderblast's back as she threw up her fists into a fighting stance. I struggled to get down and help defend her with the other mechs, but a stern look from Starscream kept me still

It was silent for one agonizing breem, and then the ceiling exploded with a mixture of cybertronian and human forces alike. Guns blazing and optics burning, my uncle cleared a path to the cell with ease. No mercy was shown for these humans. They had hurt us and they were going to pay dearly.

It was over in a matter of breems. The terrifying tools had been ripped apart and the weapons collected. The remaining humans had been corralled into a corner, a furious Chromia holding them hostage with a wicked plasma rifle. Ironhide was pissed beyond control and he nearly blew up the entire place when he shot at an escaping human. No one shuttered an optic when the resulting blast killed the other humans.

Prowl pressed up against the cell trying to find me. His optics widened when he saw the other occupants.

"Primus… Optimus get over here!"

Optimus thundered over to see what had Prowl in such a tizzy. He too looked on with astonishment at our broken and battered frames. Starscream met his gaze with defiance and a hint of his old pride. It wasn't very effective though. He was broken, his spark was defeated and he was tired.

"How long have you been here?" Was the only thing Optimus said. Thunderblast was the one who answered.

"I was captured three Earth weeks ago. They got captured a few orns later trying to rescue me. I don't know how long Nightflight has been here. He was here at least several cycles before me."

Every face was outraged at her tale and her appearance. Armor was missing from her legs and chest and her protoform was scarred and melted in places. My uncle stared at me for a moment, then, when he was sure I was alright for the moment, turned to Starscream.

"Can we trust you not to shoot if we release you?"

"Shoot you with what? My laser optics, don't be ridiculous Autobot. I'm tired, hurt and broken. I have no need to shoot you or your trigger happy soldiers."

His answer surprised my adopted family. This was the mech known for his cruelty throughout the ranks of the Autobots. This was the mech who was notorious for making smart aft remarks. Now, Starscream simply met the optics of Optimus Prime and he met them proudly.

"Very well. Prowl, release them, and Ratchet, please tend to their injuries as best you can."

I jittered with excitement as my uncle worked to lower the cell walls. I didn't pay any heed to the soft smiles aimed at me. With a final key code and a faint hum, the molecular barricades dissipated. I flew towards my uncle, ignoring my injuries, and flung myself into his open arms. He crushed me to his chest, stroking my chevron gently.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you little fragger. Your father would have haunted me for the rest of my days."

Chromia and Bumblebee were next and I happily leapt into her waiting arms. She gave me one of her standard bear hugs, and then a light kiss to the helm. Maybe I should disappear more often, it had benefits.

A loud yelp from the direction of my fellow captives made me turn away from the affection I was receiving.

"Watch you clumsy oaf, she's delicate."

"Shut your fragging mouth Starscream before I weld it to you aft."

The seeker stayed silent, but hovered over his lover as she was repaired. There was a lot more damage to Thunderblast that I had realized. Her chest plates were jammed open, a dent the size of my head keeping them from closing all the way. Several of her wires were melted together and her left optic was dim. Countless scratches adorned her frame and I don't even was to say how many places her protoform was melted in.

Ratchet made them comfortable for the shuttle ride back home, and I was frustrated with First Aid by the time we had landed. He was constantly trying to repair me, but I only wanted to curl up in my uncle's arms and sleep. Sadly, that didn't go over well with Ratchet and I had to give in anyway.

Damn old bots

-

-

-

**There you go! They were rescued, but I think retribution is in order. It's not going to come from anyone you'd expect though. Let's see if we can mess with Optimus now. "Mwahahahaha!"**


	31. Chapter 31

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 31

Let's take a peek into the average day in the life of Optimus Prime. And let's see him totally burn some higher ups later in the chapter.

And just so no one bitches at me: Warning, implied sexual innuendos ;P

-

-

-

**Optimus's POV**

I had a very tough situation facing me that affected not only my soldiers, but the world we were on now. It was unforgivable what the human scientists had done to Nebulos and the others. Lennox was furious at his superiors and I had had to intervene in order for him to avoid being court marshaled. I had not, however, showed the same kindness towards the generals. When it came down to it, I gave them an ultimatum.

If they ever threatened my people again, I would not hesitate to leave this planet and head home to who knows where. I did not like abandoning those who needed us, but I wouldn't take any chances. Not ever again.

When I arrived back at my quarters, I was attacked by my recently mobile sparklings. They purred when I picked them up and Skyrider gave me a sound kiss to my face. Sentinel rubbed his face into my neck, whispering to me.

"Glad you home daddy."

"I'm glad you're back too. How did the meetings go?"

I turned to look at my mate saunter in from the sleeping sections, her pink armor retracted to reveal her white protoform. It amazed me how that simple change could transform her from a fierce commander to a loving mother and mate.

"Alright my loves, off your father, it's time for bed."

"Do have to mama?" Skyrider moaned, her small lavender frame sagging in my arms. I chuckled and set her down onto the floor.

"Go along now Sky, listen to your mother. Sentinel, make sure she behaves. And if you do, I might tell you a story."

They quickly hurried to their berths. I turned back to my mate and was surprised to see her so close to my facial plates. She wound her way around me tracing her warm hands around my frame. I shivered at her touch and I felt my interface panel heat up.

"What's the matter Optimus? Can't take the heat?"

"Not when my love for you burns brighter than the hottest star" I purred into her audios.

"I'll see just how brightly you can burn later, but I believe you promised two sparklings a bed time story."

She gave me one last kiss, and then sauntered off to our berthroom. Dammit, I was this slagging close! I knew I could get her back later, so with a sad whine from my interface appliance I went to find my sparklings. They were waiting patiently for me, their blue optics bright with anticipation. Sentinel gave me a smile so like my brother that I started for a moment, his image flashing into my processor.

"Daddy! Tell the story!" Skyrider's much more assertive voice demanded.

"Alright little one, shall I tell you of Cybertron?"

"Yeah! Cybertron, Cybertron!"

"Okay, okay. Hmmm… let's see it sort of goes like this…"

_According to legend, the original seven primes were created from the Allspark and were the first of our race. They found that the Allspark's energy wasn't infinite as they had believed while creating the first of our kind. They were designated Seekers and they did precisely what their names told us. They would seek out stars powerful enough to drain to refill the Allspark's energy pools. They went by one rule: Never harm a planet with life, for all life is precious._

_But one of the Primes rebelled against his brothers and built a sun harvester here on Earth. He was there after known as The Fallen. The key to this machine was called the Matrix of Leadership and although the other Primes were powerful, they could not defeat The Fallen. A great battle raged over possession of the Matrix and the six brothers managed to snag the key._

_They hid it away, entombing it with their own bodies hiding it in plain sight…_

"Ooh!Ooh! I know what happens next daddy!"

"Shhh, or daddy won't finish the story!"

"Shut up Sentinel, you're such a heap of tin sometimes."

"That is enough Skyrider! Do not speak to your brother like that" I thundered. Her face morphed with guilt and she whispered a quiet "Sowy, Sentinel". I smiled and rubbed her helm, she didn't understand that she was acting like her uncle used to when he was small.

"Alright then, back to the story."

_Now, the primes had had sons and they in turn had sons. These sons continued to rule over Cybertron in correlation with the Lord High Protector for 5 million years. This was called the second Golden Age of Cybertron. Then, The Fallen ensnared a young mech into his greedy servos and made him his disciple._

_Then, the next nine million years on Cybertron were days called the Dark Ages, but that is a story for when you are older. _

"Now, time for you to recharge my little ones."

"Aww, do we have to? It was just getting good!" whined Sentinel.

"No" I chuckled, pulling a blanket over him. "You've heard enough for tonight, besides, your sister is already asleep."

Sure enough, my daughter was intaking softly, her optics closed, on her berth. Sentinel crossed his deep blue arms and threw himself back onto the padded head area of his berth. His anger made me laugh.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby Sentinel? Your namesake used to sing it to me when I was upset."

He nodded eager and I obliged him.

"_As the stars light up the night  
my heart mourns for my love.  
Waiting for the sun to rise,  
waiting for my soldier to arrive._

_The comet has circled for vorns  
and still for my soldier do I mourn.  
My child do stop crying, for my spark  
is holding out just for you._

_Long ago my tears have dried,  
forever frozen in the sands of time."_

Sentinel was fast asleep by the time I had reached the final verse. I kissed his helm and covered him with his favorite blanket. Next I walked across the room to tend to my recharging daughter. I smiled down at her still lavender form.

Skyrider looked amazingly like Elita when she was in recharge, the only thing was, her smile. It was the soft, loving smile my mate often gave, but my more mischievous looking one. It fit her well. She was almost as bad as the big twins these days. I covered her with her favorite blanket and walked down the hallway to tend to the other femme in my life.

She was waiting for me on the berth in the most seductive pose I had ever seen her in, or so it seemed. I hurriedly crawled into bed next to her and put my arms around her.

The color white had never looked so good.

-

-

-

The next morning, I was up before the sun had fully come over the horizon. Despite having fallen into recharge alone, there were two other bodies in the berth with us. My sparklings were curled into Elita's abdomen and in turn, squished between mine and hers. They purred softly when I got up, as if they were telling me to have a good day. I hurried out of the room before they could wake and delay me in my paperwork.

I trudged down to the cafeteria, surprised to find Bumblebee there as well. He had just become an adult, but was still the latest off-duty sleeper. I saw the reason why a few klicks later. A feverish Mellara was cradled in his arms while Argent helped Ratchet fix an energon mild enough for her to drink. He was obviously exhausted, his face sagging and worried.

"Systems upset?"

"You bet, sir. I've never seen something so small purge that much from its tanks."

I nodded understandingly. He and the twins had often had them while in my care growing up. Speaking of the twins, Sunstreaker came thundering in, Stargazer curled up in his arms. Ratchet turned and groaned as he walked in further.

"Not you too, I just got Mellara fixed up."

Sunstreaker just held his older son closer and soothingly rubbed his back. Stargazers systems gave a telltale whine and his father dashed over to a trashcan before he could purge again.

We were soon joined by Ironhide and Inferno, both of them steering clear of the ill younglings. They knew all too well what systems upsets meant. Springer, Blaster and Mirage were next and unfortunately, the next to be purged on. The poor bastards had never taken care of a youngling in their life and didn't know the warning signs.

It was quiet for a while, the femmes coming in later and not unnoticed by me or Ironhide, Arcee made a straight path for Bumblebee. She shyly stroked Mellara's faint orange antennae. Ironhide wolf whistled when she gave Bumblebee a hug and the yellow mini-bot gave him a none too polite gesture. I myself was roaring with laughter when Arcee smacked him smartly on the head a klick later.

It was ruined however, by lieutenant Lennox and Captain Epps streaking into the midst of our morning gathering to hand me a letter from the president. Their faces were tense and I carefully took the small sheet of paper. The single sentence written on it made me slam my fist in anger.

_Failure to comply with our demands will result in immediate, and by force if necessary, removal from American soil._

I turned to face Lennox. His small face was drawn into a deep frown.

"We're with you Optimus. Even the generals are with you this time. It's not even their right to order you around because, technically, you're not even American."

I gave a small snort at his words. Something obviously had to be done, it wasn't right. The president had been cooperative until now, why would he suddenly change his demands. There was only one mech that could answer.

"Bluestreak, Prowl, fetch Starscream and bring him here."

They nodded rushed to obey my orders. I think Prowl was looking for an excuse to lurk around in the Med Bay with Nebulos. Clearing my thoughts of that, I turned back to look at my friends.

"All younglings need to be cleared out. Firestar, are you willing to take them and miss the questioning?"

She held her head up high and gathered the said youngling in her arms. I took that as a yes and waved Bumblebee and Sunstreaker away so they could accompany their sick younglings.

As soon as they were gone, I turned to face the rest of my soldiers. They were battle hardy and ready to face anything that may come. The humans stood on the tables in order to see my face better and some were even perched on the shoulders of my men.

"Listen, and remember what I tell you. The president has issued an ultimatum. We are to subject to their demands, or be removed, by force if necessary, from American soil. You saw what happened two days ago, they are serious in their threats. I have not answered the president yet, and I don't intend on saying yes. What we need to figure out is who is behind all of this."

There were several cries of confusion at this, and I let them die down into the tense silence again.

"The president has been cooperative so far. This irrational change in his behavior is not natural and must be coming from an outside force."

It was quiet for a moment, then the landing alarms sounded, indicating a landing aircraft. Just at that klick, Starscream burst through the doors to the cafeteria, screaming about 'bat shit crazy Autobots trying to shove the stasis cuffs up his aft' and everything else in the world.

"Oh, shut up" Ratchet growled, jamming a sedative into the seeker's neck. Several appreciative murmurs swept through the crowd at this.

They didn't remain for the man stepping off the C-17.

"Ah, director Galloway, so nice to see you" Lennox mused. He was given a less than friendly look. Behind Galloway was a face I was actually glad to see. Secretary Keller was scowling and I could hear his cursing as he stepped down from the plane.

"Hello Optimus Prime. Sorry to bother you, but the bullshit train stopped at the pentagon and now I'm afraid we have to shovel it."

"It's quite alright Mr. Keller. I'm glad you came out here in person."

At this Director Galloway tapped on my leg armor, demanding that his presence be acknowledged.

"Hello Galloway, I'd say I'm glad to see you, but the only thing I've ever heard you call me is a pile of scrap metal, so I shall do the same with you. I'm terribly sorry to say that your opinion is not _required_ or _desired_ in this conversation."

Everyone around me snickered and I couldn't help but smile myself. I had had enough of this load of slag these men kept spitting out. My people would be ensured there safety whether I had to fight for it or not.

"Excuse me Optimus Prime, but the president has ample enough reason to ask you to subject to our study. We are merely curious about your race. I have noticed that you have more feminine versions of yourselves and children."

He pointed at Chromia while saying this and Ironhide let loose a growl so low that even my dental features were rattling. Galloway took a step back, but continued on his rant.

"We would also like your children to be subjected to a minimum of five years of tutelage under scholars at the colleges of our choice."

This got responses from everyone, especially Prowl and Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker strode up to stand beside and I did nothing as he knelt down to the director's eye level.

"Listen here you useless insect. No offense you guys.-"

"No problem Sunny!" was the responding chorus.

"Anyways, if you and your men _ever_ come near my mate or son again, I **will **end you."

"You can't threaten me! And mate you say? So you have forms of commitment, we'll take that into account when we study you."

"Like hell you will."

We turned to see Starscream limping his way out of the base. I kept on guard, I may not allow my men to hurt this man, but Starscream wouldn't think twice about it.

"Listen up you disgusting little cretin, I will personally terminate you and your entire little insect hive if you make a threat like that again. I have been tortured beyond belief at the hands of your so called scientists. You hurt me, you hurt my mate and you hurt a youngling. Give me one reason why I shouldn't deliver your decapitated head and your disgusting innards to your president in order for me to make my message clear: No. I will not allow you to do that again."

"Starscream, that is quite enough. Though I believe strongly with you, violence is not the answer. For now, my decision is sound. I will not let you hurt those who are my people. And you can tell Megatron that he can take his spiked flail and shove it up his aft."

Galloway looked astonished that I knew who he was scheming with in order to gain the seat of president. I didn't stay to hear his answer, instead I tuned in onto Keller's voice.

"Soldiers, arrest him. He is to be charged before a grand jury for treason."

I looped my arm around Elita's waist and smiled down at her.

"And that, my love, is why your love for me outshines even the stars."

"That it is Optimus that it is."

-

-

-

**Woah! Long chapter for me! How about it? Did you like it? And just to let you guys know my friend John has been able to see his daughter, a beautiful blond haired baby named Natalie. Remember, he's only 16 so this is a big deal for him and I dedicate that cute sparkling moment in the beginning to him.**


	32. Chapter 32

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 32

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! *Bows and prays for forgiveness* 

Well, I think I'll give you about ten more chapters, and then get started on a sequel. Send me suggestions of what you want to see happen to a grown up group of sparklings! No suggestions, no sequel 

-

-

-

**Sunstreaker's POV**

The week after the 'incident' with the human government, we were moved to a base in a place called Alaska. It was a long few days before the move. Will Lennox had to uproot his family and move them and that took Ironhide away for three orns. Without him, we didn't have enough gears to move the biggest pieces of equipment onto the waiting C-17s and that delayed us by sixteen slagging joors!

Starscream had decided to return to the Nemesis with Thunderblast a few orns earlier and thank Primus for that. The whiny bitch was starting to get on my nerves. However, Dirge and Brawl had decided to stay, their fascination with Nebulos encouraging them to do so. That brought the base total of Decepticons up to six, not including Soundwave's freaky aft symbiotes. That was way too many decepti-freaks near my family.

Anyways, without those two to move, we were only sidetracked by the fact that that little decepticon femme, Simaria, had gotten lost in all the commotion. It turned the base into total chaos as everyone frantically dashed around calling her name. Well, it turned out she was napping with Stargazer and he couldn't have possibly heard us shouting for him.

So, all in all, it took us six long, long days to pack up or base. The ride to Alaska, on the other hand, was very peaceful. I got along well with the human soldiers escorting the plane my family and Ironhide's was in and learned quite a few derogatory words to use on the Decepticons next time we fought. Stargazer was very quiet the whole way, engrossed in a painting the entire time. I leaned over to look at it at one point and he hurriedly covered it up, but not before I could catch a glance at it.

It was a very detailed sketch of Argent, Bumblebee's adoptive, and very pretty daughter. I was quite amused at this and decided to tease Bumblebee about it. I slid over to him and bent close to his audios so he could hear me over the roar of the engines.

"I guess I should get used to calling you Grandbot number two, because _I'm _gonna be number one."

"What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"I caught Stargazer pining after your daughter."

"Mellara?!"

"No you numbnode! Argent!"

"Whew! At least she's only a thousand vorns younger tha- hey! Wait a klick! You tell your son to keep his grimy paws off my daughter!"

I simply snickered at him and crept back over to my spot next to Moonracer. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder and I put my cheek on top of it.

"Stargazer has grown since he came here."

"You think so? He doesn't look any different."

"Oh yes" I said. "He's grown almost a foot taller."

"I thought time travelled faster here. It hasn't even been a cybertronian month since we landed."

"I think that is exactly why he is growing so fast."

"Do you think it will shorten his lifespan any?"

"I don't know, let me call Ratchet."

It took a few klicks before the cranky old mech answered.

"What the frag do you want?"

Moonracer butted in so I wouldn't irritate him and make him cut the link.

"Hi Ratchet. I have a question about Stargazer."

"Ask away Moonracer."

"Well, he's been growing abnormally fast for a youngling and we think it's due to the speed at which the Earth rotates."

"And you're worried about his lifespan. Don't worry, he'll be fine. All the other younglings are growing just as fast. Their adjusting frames are just adapting to the planet. Now, leave me alone. I'm old and I need to recharge."

The comm. link went silent and I snorted at Ratchet.

"Cranky old slaggard."

Moonracer simply punched me and lay her head back down on my shoulder. It was quiet for a while, the younglings had passed out a couple of joors ago and the humans were playing a human game called Poker. I must have dozed off myself, because the next thing I knew, we had landed.

The huge ramp lowered and the first thing I felt was cold. It was slagging freezing in this Primus forsaken place. It was also covered with a strange white substance. Stargazer held up his arms to me, signaling that he wanted to be carried until he knew what the substance was. I obliged him, scooping up his acidic colored frame and stomping out of the damned plane.

I quickly researched the substance and found that it was called snow. It was merely frozen water. The soldiers ignored it, but the others and the younglings curiously scooped it up. Mellara picked up a pile of it in her small arms and tossed it at her father. It fell in the most beautiful cloud that I had ever seen. The water sparkled in the air and fell feather light back onto the ground.

Stargazer demanded to be set down and I tossed him into a high pile of snow. He landed with a muffled 'whump!' and I heard several swear words muttered. Argent immediately tackled him when his green head appeared from the indentation and began tickling him mercilessly. She held him down while all the other younglings dog-piled on top of him and joined in the fun. Only Nebulos sat by himself in the shade of a pine tree.

I felt sorry for the kid. I had been taken captured myself a good four or five times and they were not pleasant experiences. It always took days to recover from being captured by the enemy. Knowing how he felt, I went over to sit by him. I was feeling nice today.

"What's up kid?"

"What do you think? I just got back from being captured by crazy human bastards."

"I heard that Nebulos!"

I chuckled at Prowl scolding Nebulos like a femme. It was hilarious to see the king of tight-afts with one hand on his hip and the other wagging at his nephew. It got even funnier when Nebulos began cursing in cybertronian. Damn, that kid had a mouth that would make Sides' audios burn.

It ended with Nebulos scurrying away after the other younglings attacked Prowl with clumps of snow. It was hilarious how he knew to head right for the femmes and play up his injuries. Every single one of them, including my mate that always told me to suck it up, cooed at him and turned to face Prowl with protective glares. He ran back to the planes to finish inventory. Smart mech, for the Pit hath no fury like an angry femme. Megatron would run scared from our femmes. Especially Elita or Chromia, they were the most terrifying. Optimus and Ironhide were brave mechs to have bonded those two.

Speaking of bonded, my mate came over at that moment a worried look on her face. I turned to see what it was and scowled. The decepticon turncoats were being unloaded and none other than Soundwave was at their head. I didn't mind Thundercracker or even Brawl, but Soundwave was an unreadable mech. He might as well have been a drone. Then there were his smart ass symbiotes. The damn things never listened to anyone but him.

Then, what I had been afraid of happened. Stargazer stepped on the freaky cyclops feline thingy's tail and didn't hear his yelp of pain. I saw the swipe coming before the creature had even swung its paw, but I was already too late. Stargazer went down hard, landing on Argent and painfully shoving her elbow joint into the frozen soil.

'CRACK!'

There it was. A broken elbow joint, Ratchet was going to fritz. I wasn't too aggravated until the thing raised its talons again. Before it could slash my son's face, I tore it off of him with a roar and flung it into the snow.

"Ravage: Unnecessary. Autobot: Apology."

"You better keep your freak show under control Soundwave. Or next time I'll kill it" was my snarled answer. Moonracer scooped up the wailing Argent and put a soothing hand on my arm.

"It's fine Soundwave. It was an accident. I apologize for my mate's behavior."

"Apology: Accepted. Again: Apology."

I snorted at him and scooped up Stargazer. Damn Decepticons.

-

-

-

**Stargazer's POV**

This new place was so wonderful. It was full of exciting things to paint that I had never seen before. A frozen liquid lay everywhere on the ground and Primus it was cold!

I was so caught up in the scenery that I didn't notice Argent sneaking up on me until it was too late. She pushed me into a deep pile of the frozen stuff before I could turn around. I muttered curses I had learned before I had gone deaf, probably regretting them as I felt my mother's annoyance at me in our bond. I stuck my head out of the newly made total and was met with Argents ruby red face.

I immediately blushed; she was so pretty up close. Too bad she tackled me before I could stare at her some more. I squealed as she tickled me, and then outright cried when the other joined in. The torture lasted for another breem until my intakes were wheezing from laughing so hard.

Argent helped me up from the frozen soil and I stumbled backwards when I realized how close I was to her. I felt my foot land on something harder that the snow, but dismissed it as a rock. A klick later, I was falling forward, a blow having struck me in the back.

Argent's startled face was the last thing I saw before I landed on top of her with a wire-jarring thud. I felt something crack below me and I hurried to sit up. Argent's face was contorted in pain and she was clutching her elbow joint. I turned, furious at whatever had hurt her, and blanched in fear at what I saw.

It was the freakiest thing I had ever seen in my life. And growing up on the _Orion, _which was pretty freaky. It was a one optic bearing, feline creature with its enormous taloned paw ready to claw my face apart. I threw my hands up just as the bright yellow arms belonging to my dad flung the feline freak away. I turned to face him and saw him talking to a very intimidating decepticon mech. My father's face was furious and my mother rushed over to check on us.

She gave me a quick pat on the head before scooping Argent up. I looked up to see my father growling at the other mech again, and then I was scooped up into his arms. He was angry and worried at the same time. I caught him trying to inspect me for injuries every other klick or so as we walked over to Ratchet.

'_Dad, I'm fine.'_

'_I know I'm just worried about you as any father is.'_

'_Well don't. That freaky cat-feline thing didn't have its claws out the first time. I don't think it was trying to hurt me.'_

'_Stay away from Soundwave and his symbiotes. And that Nightflight weirdo too.'_

I nodded my head in agreement about Nightflight. That mech was creepy. He seemed to dislike Nebulos and Prowl and I didn't really understand why he would have reason to. Nebulos was 2000 vorns younger than me and Prowl was Prime's SIC. What could they have possibly done to piss off a Patrol leader?

I didn't worry about it for too long though. Argent was fixed up and asleep by the time I was motioned over to help unload the lighter stuff from the plane. It didn't take us nearly as long to unpack as it did for us to pack. I was moving a box of Bumblebee's stuff when a brightly wrapped package fell out.

I bent over and picked it up. Turning it over, I saw something wooden peeking out. I gently pulled out the tiny object and stared at it with interest. It was a photograph. In the picture was the original landing party of Autobots and two humans. Everyone looked pretty banged up and dented, but they were all wearing happy smiles, but I could see a hint of sadness in everyone's optics, even the humans. I studied the picture hard before I found the source. The gray on Optimus's arms was not welding, but the offlined frame of a silver mech. I stared at it studying the mechs cold faceplates.

Suddenly, a gentle hand was on my shoulder. I looked up to see Bumblebee staring down at me with a sad face. I pointed at the mech and he began a lengthy text, which I waited patiently to receive.

'His name was Jazz. He was the commander of Special Ops before me and he was also one of my best friends. My human wards, Sam and Mikaela, gave me this for a holiday here on Earth called Christmas. I couldn't open it all the way after seeing part of the picture.'

I nodded in understanding. Many of my friends had died on Cybertron during the bombings. I had seen my parents and uncle talking of this mech often. Apparently, he used to take care of my father and uncle when they were small. Now I knew where their love of pranks came from.

I handed the picture to Bumblebee after a moment more and he gently took the frame. It looked even tinier in his larger hand, but at the same time it looked like a great weight that fell over the mech. He turned with a smile when his younger daughter ran up to show him a picture she had been coloring, but the same sadness still lingered in his normally joyful optics.

Jazz… it would be a fine name for mine and Argent's sparkling.

That is, if I could ever tell her that I loved her. Maybe in a few more years when we are of age, when I can handle her father going ballistic over me.

-

-

-

**So, how did you like it? Again, I apologize for the long wait. I had 6 essays due, all on the same day, so I'm just happy I managed to pull this out of my aft at the last minute.**


	33. Chapter 33

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 32

Hmm… should I make this story 35 chapters or an even 40? I'll have to see how it plays out.

Warning: Ironhide has a dirty, dirty mind. And so do other people :D

-

-

-

**Ironhide's POV**

Well, it was official. All humans were heartless bastards. I lost 400 human dollars in a game called poker. It was impossible to keep a straight face when you knew you had a good or bad 'hand', yet they did it perfectly. I never knew when they were bluffing. Now, I had to deal with slag from Optimus, my mate _and_ my son for being irresponsible. I was being lectured by a new adult. What is the universe coming to?

I had to admit though, where the government had moved us was beautiful. It was shiny, grey and cold, just like Cybertron. Primus, I missed that planet. How the towers seemed to touch the stars and the crystal gardens were something you couldn't offline without seeing. All of it was a big pile of melted slag now, wasted in a war that should not have happened.

I pushed those dark thoughts out of my head as I explored the new, bigger base. Nope, that room was too small for me and Chromia. That one was _definitely_ too small for certain activities. Maybe I should shove Sideswipe in there with Thundercracker for a few orns and see who killed who first. It was a toss up; both of them couldn't stand the other.

I was interrupted in my noble quest however, by my eagerly waving mate. She was a few paces down the hall standing in an empty room. I quickly bade her request and followed her in to inspect the room. I was perfect, just the right size for two mates, and perhaps a sparkling or two later. It had a large window facing the forest on one side and a large living area on the other. It even had a separate room off to the other side.

Chromia, however, did not pay attention to my slowly heating up interface appliance. She continued to flounce around the room looking sexier than ever in her blue armor. I could practically imagine her writhing under me, crying out my name…

"Ironhide, pull your thoughts out the transport gutter and help me measure this doorway. If you behave now, you might just get lucky later."

I hurried to appease my mate, measuring to the nearest millimeter on said doorway. As I was measuring, Chromia sidled up to me and put herself between me and the wall. I looked down at her in surprise.

"I thought you said later."

"Well," she purred, "I didn't say how much later."

I growled right back at her and hitched up one of her legs over my hip. I had just bent down to kiss her when…

"Ironhide, detach yourself from your mate and move your shit into your room! It's blocking the way to my Med Bay!"

I turned to face the accursed foe of getting some.

"Frag you Ratchet! I'll move my shit when I damn well please!"

"Frag you too! Have fun trying to interface on the ceiling, because that's where I'm welding your berth!"

Chromia and I looked at each other in mild alarm. This was a serious threat. There weren't tough enough harnesses to hold us in place on the ceiling.

We ran out just in time to run into Optimus and his family. I heard two squeals, and then identical thumps as the twins landed on top of me. Sentinel was lying on his back, dazed and afraid to move. Skyrider was already sitting up and banging on my chest plates.

"Uncle 'Hide!"

Elita was quick to scoop up her son and cuddle him to her chest, cooing at him. Optimus sighed and scooped up his daughter without looking at his mate.

"Elita, you're coddling him too much."

"Don't give me that slag Optimus Prime. I know you had at least six caretakers, so don't you dare chastise me."

Chromia laughed as I picked her up off the ground and I joined in a few klicks later. Optimus glared at us as his mate stalked off down the hallway cradling his other sparkling to her chest.

"Dada, follow mumma! Now!"

My commander sighed and turned to leave, muttering apologies and curses at the same time.

"Boy Optimus" I teased, "Your femmes sure do have you trained well."

My mate glared up at me in response as he walked off without a word.

"As if you have room to talk, you used to do anything for Bumblebee when he was little. And as I recall, you would do anything when we were first bonded to please me."

I heard booming laughter echo down the hall as Optimus caught the last of our conversation.

Yep, femmes were nature's fiercest force.

-

-

-

**Moonracer's POV**

Earth was a strange world. Its people lived extremely short lives and water fell from the sky. It rotated abnormally fast and it was covered in green things. Strangest of all, it seemed as if everything lived in harmony here. If you listened hard enough, your audios could hear everything moving in harmony. It was, peaceful.

Cybertron had not been peaceful while I was growing up. Every city reacted differently to the rising decepticon activity, and by the time I was born, it had been going on for millions of vorns. It had been peaceful for a short time in Iacon while Sunstreaker and I had lived there. We hadn't been worried for Stargazer when he was sparked. Well, not at first.

When my parents had found out that I had bonded to a mech of a lower class than me, I had been disowned. I wasn't ready to be a creator, but as I watched Sunstreaker with Stargazer now, I knew I didn't regret a single klick of it.

What I did regret was not being able to protect my son. Sunstreaker had done the best he could to protect us and I didn't blame him for leaving us. I knew he had been preparing to move us away from Iacon when he had been called away on an assignment. I knew he regretted every astro-second of Stargazer's life that he had missed. I knew he felt guilty for his deafness. That is what I felt the most guilt for. I had let it go untreated for so long that the scarring had become so bad that trying to fix it would have killed him.

It was not something to think of right now as I watched that same youngling play with the younger ones like a guardian. Cyberion, Riggs and Simaria especially loved playing with him. They were all intriguing characters, but none such as Simaria. We had found her a few days before the _Orion_ had launched into space in a pile of rubble. She had been unharmed and clean, as if someone had wanted us to take her with us.

What was most intriguing was that she was clearly a seeker's youngling and that it was rare for a seeker to abandon their offspring. Trine's were close and familiar bonds were closer. She was also a pretty little femme. Her paint was a lovely deep red, more rose than crimson. Her wings were tiny, but elegant and curving, with violet stripes travelling up the sides.

Praxus was also a strange child. At an even 1000 vorns old, he hadn't ever laughed in our presence. He smiled and frowned and showed every other emotion, but he had never laughed. Not a single giggle or even a chuckle. We had found him in a drifting shuttle several light years from Cybertron. His creators had been dead in the other room, energon still crusted on their bodies. I shuddered just thinking about what he had seen at such a young age.

My shudder drew the attention of Sunstreaker as he moved the heavier stuff into our quarters with Sideswipe. He hurried over and bent down to pull me into his arms.

"Are you alright 'Racer?"

"I'm fine love."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about the past."

"You know it's not a good place to be."

"I know, but it's important to never forget."

"Yes" he whispered "Never forget."

-

-

-

**Prowl's POV**

It has always been my job as second in command. Everywhere I had ever enlisted, I had always risen to the top in a matter of weeks. Now was one of those times where it was almost too stressful to handle.

I had to make sure everyone was accounted for, take inventory, deal with the officers, fill out paperwork, move equipment, do more paperwork, get a diagnostic run, fill out even more paperwork and then take care of Nebulos. Despite all the other work, Nebulos was the hardest to deal with. He was still quite frail and unable to move very quickly. His chest was crisscrossed with scars that would never heal and burns that would never fade. Yet, he was doing better that I expected, or so I thought until he broke down one night and came sobbing to my office.

_I was filling out a data pad that reported that the last of the equipment had been unloaded and set up when I heard a faint tap at my door. I was about to do my non-chalant entry order, but the faint sound of crying reached my ears._

"_Nebulos?" I whispered while rushing to open my door. There he stood, his face soaked with tears and his vocal processor hiccupping as his intakes tried to keep up. I knelt down to his level and realized something as he threw his arms around me. He had gotten taller, and I no longer had to bend down all the way to reach him._

"_What's wrong?" I murmured, picking him up and shutting the door. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and last time the twin's teasing hadn't helped._

"_I had a bad dream resurface."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Soldiers, hundreds of soldiers all standing together with glowing red optics and Megatron lording over them. And then there was an unfamiliar voice in the background, one I don't remember hearing. It was a horrible voice, scathing and eerily deep."_

_This scared me quite a bit as I listened to his nightmare. It sounded too similar to Ironhide's for my liking. I decided to figure out more before I went to Optimus._

"_What did this mech say Nebulos?"_

_Nebulos shook his head and refused to answer. I sighed and stroked his doorwings._

"_Nebulos, you need to tell me what he said."_

"_O-okay. The voice said "The Fallen was only the beginning. My plans do not stop at his demise at the hands of that miserable Prime. Raise a new army and bring me that brat that escaped your influence. He shall help you if you tempt him right. Now, I give you an army, raise it and destroy this pathetic planet in the name of Unicron._

I couldn't speak for a few agonizing klicks after Nebulos had stopped speaking. Unicron, it was _Unicron _we were talking about. My battle computer began running simulations as I paced around me office with my nephew nestled against my chest. Should increase security around base first or tell Optimus? How many mechs do we have here and how many can we spare to protect the younglings. Should I let the femmes fight or send them into orbit?

Not knowing what to do for once, I dashed out of my office and ran to Optimus's. It was empty. I cursed and ran towards his quarters, bowling over anyone who got in my way. I pounded frantically on the door screaming my commander's name. I must have sounded half mad, because he was there in less than half and astro-second.

"Prowl there better be a good reason you just woke my sparklings up!"

I ignored his insignificant words, my battle computer deeming them unnecessary. I held up Nebulos and said one word.

"Unicron."

-

-

-

**Oooh, a cliffie :D. I hope you liked it and I will try to update as soon as possible. I actually have the plot planned out for once, so it should be either later tonight or tomorrow.**


	34. Chapter 34

FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 34

"Ten **soldiers** wisely led will beat a hundred without a head."-Euripides

War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. **The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature and has no chance of being free **unless made and kept so by the exertions of better men than himself. -John Stuart Mill

**A/N: NO the president in this story is NOT OBAMA**

-

-

-

I was silent for a moment as I stared at Prowl; then the klaxons went off. It was like a huge weight had come crashing down. This was why Megatron had been so quiet lately. This was why we had been moved. It was suddenly lunar clear.

_The president had planned this all along._

The Decepticons had always been able to find where they were no matter where they hid. They had always known which human officer to take out first. I had no time to waste. I told Elita to find someone to care for the twins and dashed off to lieutenant Lennox's quarters.

He answered the door halfway dressed with his wife clutching their daughter to her. He nodded at me and began running down the hall with his family. I led them to the command center, the safest room for the moment and immediately began typing away on Teletraan 1.

"Attention all able bodied soldiers, this is Optimus Prime. We are under attack and the threat is so great, I have issued the order for all non-military personal to be moved to the safe room. All female Autobots will guard them. All males report to the hanger for immediate battle preparations."

I turned to face Lennox ushering his wife away with soldiers; she was afraid like I had never seen her. Will looked up at me with a serious expression at me.

"This time is the real deal isn't it? Everything before this is going to look like child's play isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Will and I'm sorry to say that your president is assisting Megatron."

He didn't seem surprised by this fact. In fact, he nodded his head in understanding. I did not have time to dwell on this issue, a battle was coming and my soldiers needed me.

I opened up a comm. link to my SIC and gave him orders to man the control center. After that was taken care of, I charged out of the command center and pulled out my plasma rifle. It was time for an aft whoopin'.

As I walked through the chaotic halls of the base, everything seemed to fall silent around me, as if I was walking through a warp in time. I heard a cold, cruel laughter echo through my audios as I gathered my soldiers to me.

Unicron, consumer of worlds.

-

-

-

**Thundercracker's POV**

I was frightened. I wasn't afraid to admit that. I was fighting against the mech that I feared most and some of my former comrades. Well, it was their own slagging fault. They should have stabbed Megatron in the back when they had the chance. Now, I would be stabbing them.

I charged my plasma rifle and charged out onto the snowy battlefield with my new comrades. Soundwave joined me as did my other turncoats. We knew what was coming and we regretted no stopping it sooner. I was all for the carnage, but the annihilation of a portion of our species _again _went against even decepticon morals.

It was deathly silent for a few tense klicks; then the sound of engine whines slowly filled the air. I grew louder until it was a roar that shook the trees. The humans pressed their hands over their pathetic hearing apparatuses as the Seekers flew over. I took aim with my rifle, straight at Ramjet and fired. My fingers did not hesitate; my spark did not skip a beat. This mech was no longer my trine mate; he was an enemy, a threat.

I watched in satisfaction as his teal frame slammed into the ground and didn't move. I turned away to face my next enemy and was met with a scene that I had only witnessed from the other side. Optimus Prime was locked in the most vicious fight I had ever seen with Megatron. Energon flew in great pink arcs into the air, melting the glittering snow instantly. Insults were being thrown with punches, and for the second time in my long life, I questioned why I was dumb enough to join the Decepticons instead of the Autobots, because they were the damn scariest thing in the universe during a fight.

Ironhide was firing his cannons with no mercy, his mate somehow beside him now. She was even scarier than most of the mechs. They tore through the unfamiliar soldiers like they were organics, energon splattering their frames, making them look like psychopaths. Speaking of psychopaths, one was charging me right now. Those damned Lamborghini twins didn't share a byte of information between the two of them. I quickly transformed and shot off to join in the dogfights of the sky.

Left, right, left again, up and around, come behind and give it all you got. I made quick work of most of the jets, but then I was in deep shit.

Starscream hovered in front of me, his machine guns zeroed in on my spark. It was like watching it in slow motion as I heard the roar of the gun. I felt the first bullet pierce my armor and I couldn't help but screech in pain and frustration. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide as I fell out of the sky and transformed. I couldn't move as I lay there in the snow, energon leaking out of me like an earth waterfall.

I tried my hardest to sit up as Starscream approached me, but he slammed his foot down on my chest. He aimed his gun mounts at me, but did not shoot. I narrowed my molten optics at him.

"What do you want you fragger?"

"I want only one thing. That young femme named Simaria is my daughter. They had no right to name her that. Tell them one thing. Her name is Thunderstar. Because when she is of age her generation shall shake the stars like no other before them."

Then he shot me in the shoulder and everything went black.

-

-

-

**Bumblebee's POV**

It was hell. Laser fire rained down from the sky from the biggest squad of seekers I had seen since we lived on Cybertron. The ground shook from the fighting and the air burned with the stench of energon hissing in the snow.

I was fighting four mechs at once at one point, losing badly and already wounded from an earlier point. The humans fought valiantly beside me, but were only able to subdue one of the offenders. The biggest one flung himself at me and we crashed several dozen feet away, earth exploding where we fought. My arms creaked from the strain as the mech tried to push his rotating mace into my faceplates.

Suddenly, the mech was gone. I looked up to see Ironhide wrestling him to the ground while Chromia took aim at the other two terrorizing the humans. They were swiftly brought down and then she turned to inspect me.

"Are you alright dearspark?"

"Always lookin' out for me aren't you 'Mia?"

"It was and always shall be my duty as your mother."

Then her smiling face turned to one of disbelief as a plasma round struck her in the chest and left a gaping hole next to her spark. I could only watch in horror as she fell, unmoving, into my arms. The roar from Ironhide had every mech pausing in their fight to look in our direction, then in the direction of the shot.

The mech that stood there had us all staring in disbelief.

"Jazz."

-

-

-

**Sunstreaker's POV**

Another mech hit the ground as I plunged my furious fist into his chest. I was no longer in the mood for mercy. Chromia had been hit, perhaps fatally, and I was going to kill the fragger who had hurt her. Then I saw who it was.

It was Jazz. I stared in disbelief as he stiffly trudged out of the tree line followed by… oh shit. Ultra Magnus thundered out of the forest next and then it was his second in command Kup. After him were the dinobots, all of their optics glowing ruby red. I saw Ironhide snatch up both Bumblebee and Chromia and back away from the approaching drone-like forces. Optimus let out an enraged roar as he was tossed away from Megatron by a horde of the new soldiers.

"Megatron you have gone too far! The dead are not meant to walk again! I will make sure that your spark is given to the pit personally for reviving him!"

I felt as angry as he did, but I knew I could not do anything about it. Jazz was dead, and I didn't have the spark to kill him again. He had been our caretaker when mine and Sideswipe's creators had been killed. I wasn't brave enough. Prowl was.

It was swift and excruciatingly long at the same time. I watched from my cover spot as he bolted across the white ground, dodging laser fire like child's play. It looked magnificent as the moon's bright light glinted off of his armor and his rifle lowered to point at Jazz's silver chest. I seemed to be able to hear the click of the trigger as it was pulled. The resulting sound of metal being blown apart brought me out of my daze.

It was Megatron's fault. It was his fault that Jazz was dead. It was his fault that my son was deaf. It was his fault that Optimus had to fight. It was his fault that Sentinel didn't live to see his baby brother grow into an adult. It was his fault that Cybertron was destroyed.

I stood up, gave a gladiatorial day's roar, and charged at the approaching line of Decepticons.

I was going to kill them all, or die trying.

-

-

-

**Prowl POV**

I didn't think twice about it. My battle computer took over as I dashed across the dark plane, dodging plasma fire as if it was in slow motion. The dark did not hinder me as I leapt into the air, aiming for the enemy mech. My rifle lowered and I pulled the trigger. I landed effortlessly behind the body as it fell, quickly stowing my gun. Then reality crashed down on me.

I had killed my best friend.

-

-

-

*** Ducks bricks that are thrown* I am so mean T_T**


	35. Chapter 35

**FROZEN TEARS CHAPTER 35**

"There would be no passion in this world if we never had to **fight** for what we love."- Susie Switzer 

A/N:** AGAIN the president in here is NOT Obama.**

**And your reviews for last chapter made me laugh a little bit XD They were much appreciated!**

-

-

-

**Nebulos's POV**

Dark and quiet, and then blindingly loud and bright. That was the pattern of this battle viewed from the safe room. In here, it was tense and deathly silent, no one comfortable enough to say anything. Elita One and Moonracer were standing ready by the door, ready to defend us to their last dying intake. Arcee and Firestar were already in the midst of the fighting. I was standing guard over the younglings with Stargazer, the human females armed as well.

One I knew was Sarah Lennox, the wife of the lieutenant, and the other was Monique Epps. They had corralled their own younglings as well as ours into the corner and were now patiently waiting on word from the outside. Another explosion shook the base and a piece of metal fell from the ceiling. No one moved an inch as it crashed into the floor. What did have me looking was the slow whine of a plasma rifle charging. I leapt onto the wall, scuttling up and launching myself at the intruder.

The mech caught me easily and we tumbled to the floor. I clawed at his face with my extended talons, energon splattering me as I made quick work of him. He managed to flip me over one last time before I could land the killing blow, trapping me on the ground. Moonracer turned from her fight and moved to help me, but Stargazer stopped her as I continued to struggle. I felt my cables tearing as I strained to push the decepticon off of me. I heard the sound of a cannon charging up, and then the weight was gone.

I looked over to see Bumblebee's smoking arm cannon in the doorway. In his other arm was Arcee, motionless and bleeding. He solemnly trudged into the room and set her down on the floor. What surprised me was that Ironhide followed him with Chromia and set her down.

"Do what you can Elita. Ratchet is on his way."

With that, they were gone and the explosions began again. I took this chance to leap out into the hallway fray, talons ready. My first opponent was a mech that moved like a drone, hesitant and shockingly fast at the same time. He was down before his optics could even see me. I dashed down the smoking hall, taking out at least five in that manner before bursting out into the freezing night air. It was eerily quiet out here. There was no laser fire, just the constant glow of optics. Blue on one side and molten red on the other.

I ran forward to see the cause of the cease fire and saw my uncle kneeling over a still frame. Too bad it didn't last. I heard the whine of the cannon before it was even fully charged. It had been a familiar sound aboard the _Nemesis_ and I knew exactly who to aim for as I pulled out my own gun. I was too late however.

A blast of burning violet roared overhead and struck Optimus in the shoulder. It did not seem to faze him as my Prime threw himself at his older brother and once again were clawing at each other. It was still for a few more klicks, and then the battle raged once more. Fire exploded in clouds as the mouths of particularly strange looking mechs that bellowed out of the forest. They were followed by a mech even larger than Prime that I had only seen once before.

Ultra Magnus slowly walked over to where my uncle was hastily trying to pick up the other mech's body and grabbed him by the throat. Then he grabbed me too. I kicked out at him harshly, landing a solid blow to his nasal plate, but Ultra Magnus didn't even flinch. My uncle had no more success than I did as we were lead over to Megatron. Prowl began to struggle more feverently as we approached the Decepticon commander.

I was thrown down first and Megatron knelt down to my level. I couldn't help but give a slight whimper of fear as his growling face snarled at me. He reached down towards me with his clawed hand and snatched me up.

"Come here boy. You have something I want."

-

-

-

**Megatron's POV**

'_I have the boy, master.'_

'_Good, find the device, then kill him. When you find it, kill all the younglings and femmes. I want to see those infernal Autobots suffer.' _

'_Yes, my master.'_

I looked down at the quivering youngling in my hands and snorted in disgust. How weak and helpless this thing was. I plucked him up by the back of the neck and began inspecting around his tiny black frame. The youngling hissed and took a swipe at me, scratching the paint on my face.

"Cease your squirming brat!" I snarled, shaking him. He stopped but still continued to glare malevolently at me as I searched. I was becoming frustrated by not being able to find it.

"Where is it?" I growled, shaking him again.

"Where is what you dumb fragger?"

"Do not toy with me child. I know your traitorous scrap heap of a father stole it from me. Now where is my key?"

"He doesn't know Megatron."

I turned to see my brother's SIC glaring defiantly at me from Ultra Magnus's hand. I approached the mech, taking note of the chevron on his head.

"So you are a Praxian? Just like Barricade. You wouldn't happen to be his elder brother now would you? Tell me, how does it feel to have to take care of his brat? No, don't tell me, I already know."

He snarled at me, struggling against his titanic captor. I sneered at him and grabbed him by the throat and holding him up to my face.

"Where is it? Where is the key to my machine?"

"It's about to be up your aft."

"Wha-?" I turned and met the barrel of my brother's gun. How had he managed to get past Magnus?

"Nice one Optimus. Almost thought you were gonna let me act that way forever."

I dropped the youngling and his uncle and turned to flee, but the other mech was blocking my way. I tried transforming, but Optimus was on me in an instant, and energon blade holding my body to the ground through my shoulder.

"I am sorry brother."

Then I felt my spark extinguish as the plasma ripped through my spark.

'_You have failed me again Megatron.'_

-

-

-

**Prowl's POV**

The effect was instantaneous. As soon as Megatron's optics were dark, the rest of the Decepticons fled into the sky or away on the ground. I managed to get a few shots in as they drove away, taking down one more of the fraggers.

After they were all gone, I turned to tend to Nebulos. He was surprisingly calm for just having face Megatron. He turned to me, smiling.

"I had always wanted to call him that."

"Yes, well perhaps that wasn't the best time to be calling him that, especially since he had his gun trained on you."

"So what? He's still a stupid aft-head."

Optimus and Ultra Magnus roared with laughter, but I could see a slight sadness in my commander's optics. I walked over to him and saluted.

"There was nothing you could have done sir."

"I know, but I could have done something earlier and put an end to this war sooner."

I simply shook my head at him. The war would have gone on to happen anyway, led by another mech. Another mech… Jazz!

I turned and ran to see where my fallen friend's body had landed after Ultra Magnus had captured us. There he was, cold and unmoving. Nebulos appeared beside me first looking questioningly up at me.

"Why are you just standin' there Uncle, he's alive!"

I turned to look at Jazz's body. It was still unmoving and I looked over at Nebulos in question. He was now on Jazz's chest, audios on it. I knelt down to listen. It was quiet… _thump_…there it was, a sparkbeat!

I turned to tell Optimus, and he hurriedly picked up the smaller mech, rushing towards the base. He began limping halfway there, and Ultra Magnus grabbed Jazz from him and ran screaming bloody murder for Ratchet. I called for one of the Dinobots to come over and their leader, Grimlock, came over, grumbling about stupid Autobots.

"Me Grimlock should no have to help Autobots who stupid enough to hurt himselves."

"He's your commander, that's why you lugnut" I growled at him.

He had the sense to stay quiet as we slowly made our way back to base through the snow. It was a sad scene as we made our way back, energon and human blood was splattered across the white snow and several dark silhouettes of bodies lay unmoving on the ground. I was relieved to see that none of my soldiers were among the dead, but I saw several familiar faces of soldiers that would never move again.

That was about to change however. I saw everyone grouped around something that was obviously, dead … and cybertronian. I slowly walked forward; dreading who it was that I would be seeing laying there. Mechs parted as I came through murmuring in surprise as Grimlock followed me.

"Oh, no" I whispered.

It was Inferno.

Firestar slowly came forward to see her mate and broke down into the most heartbroken sobs I had ever heard in my life. Elita One and Moonracer came forward to lead her away. She growled at them and threw herself down onto the still body of her mate.

They ushered us away, but not before I heard them whisper something that made my energon turn cold.

"I know Firestar, I know, but it's not good for the sparkling for you to see this."

Again, that dreaded name echoed around my CPU, and this time it seemed to laugh at me.

Unicron, killer of the innocent.

-

-

-

**Ratchet**

It was supposed to be a happy day, but it wasn't. Megatron was dead, and the war was over. At least for now.

But I couldn't cheer or laugh. I couldn't even smile. Several of my patients were in the ICU right now, and the still frame lying under the sheet in the other room made my energon boil in rage. Inferno should not have died. He was far too young to have his spark extinguished and was going to be a father.

I was examining Firestar now, not saying anything as I ran her hourly scans over her spark and her sparkling's. She stayed stiff and silent as I did this, her optics wide and empty looking. Then, a flicker of movement as she turned to watch my other patient that was being scanned. Jazz sighed and shifted slightly, falling still again as he continued to recharge.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes Firestar?"

"How did they do it?"

"I don't know how they brought Jazz back. I'm still amazed that Prowl's shot didn't kill him."

"Prowl could never hurt one of his own. Do you think-?"

"Firestar, if there was a way that I could, I would bring Inferno back in an astro-second. I don't have a piece of the allspark though, or the technology to simulate it."

"I understand Ratchet. Can you tell me if the sparkling is going to be a mech or a femme?"

"Give me a klick…ah, it's a femme, congratulations."

Firestar didn't say a word as she moved off of the examination table. She rubbed her chest protectively and hurriedly walked out the door. I watched her go with sadness. She paused at the door for a split klick, and then moved on.

"Thank you, Ratchet. For everything."

Chromia stirred from her berth and followed me with her optics around the Med Bay. I walked to the right, and her fierce look followed. Left and they moved left. I stopped to check on Arcee and felt her gaze burning on my back. I ignored it for a few more klicks then whirled around.

"For Primus's sake femme, what the frag do you want?"

"Get Ironhide, NOW."

"May I ask why?"

"Let's just say I'm going to weld his interface appliance shut."

Oh great, just what we need. Another trigger happy mech around.

"Ironhide, your mate demands your presence!"

Said mech crept into the Med Bay with a look of fright on his face. Chromia got up from her berth and stormed over to him. She stared savagely up at him, making him nervous for another breem or so, and then she squealed and threw her arms around him.

Ironhide fell back on his aft and simply stared at the femme in his arms in total surprise. I decided to leave them to their happy moment, those two deserved it.

I walked out to see the younglings playing in the main hanger, hanging off of Mirage of all mechs. He kept the youngest ones amused by turning invisible and appearing in different places, making them squeal and giggle. Perceptor, as always, was studying them like a science experiment. I laughed at them and turned to face the older younglings. Nebulos gave me an acidic glare from where he was perched on Prowl's lap, so welded together that he couldn't move.

He would get over it, because a few breems later, all of the femmes were fussing over him.

"You were so brave dearspark."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again young man."

"You might even out do Ironhide one day!"

"Are you saying my own sparkling doesn't even get considered first?!"

The room was full of squeals as every one of the femmes, including Firestar, ran over and wrapped their arms around Chromia. A moment later, Bumblebee and his femmes were over there too, hugging poor Ironhide. All the mechs and human males gave whoops and taunting wolf-whistles.

Yeah, it was a happy day too.

-

-

-

**THE END.**

**Please review! **


	36. Epilouge

**FROZEN TEARS EPILOUGE**

**-**

**-**

'_Shockwave, you are now in command since that oaf is no longer online.'_

'_Yes, my master. What of the youngling?'_

'_We shall wait until he is older, when I can tempt him over onto our side. Maybe I'll be able to kill that idiot Starscream in the process.'_

'_As you wish, Lord Unicron.'_

' _Oh, and do try to keep your presence hidden from the Autobots for as long as possible; it is so tiring to keep bringing you back.'_

'_Of course.'_

'_Very well, you may go.'_

I turned back to the room I was in and pressed a small white button.

"Yes Mr. President?"

"Bring me the Secretary of Defense. I wish to have a word with him."

"Yes sir, right away."

Yes, things were going very well.


End file.
